Demon Hiruma & Angel Sena
by Croke
Summary: Wooh! A series! It was gonna be a drabble, but it looks kinda legit, so I am calling it a series! Hiruma swears, so that is the reason for the rating- that and the yaoi. XD Enjoy!
1. The Meeting

****Wooh! Nice! Anyway, I do not own Eyeshield 21's characters Hiruma and Sena! I do not own any of Eyeshield 21! But boy is this gonna be fun! It may get 18+ later on! Just depends, ya know? Prob wil... Please continue to read this once the next chapter is out!

**Demon Hiruma and Angel Sena**

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 1... Meeting

Walking out of my house in Heaven, I yawned, another day at school. Looking down past my feet, I saw the kids going to school on Earth.

"I'm so jealous~!" I whined inwardly.

"Hey, fucking angel," I heard a sharp sneer from behind me. Startled, I sprinted forward on impulse, driving myself all the way into the school.

"Hiiii! I can't believe I just ran without thinking! What if I made them angry at me?" I coward inside, gazing out the window at the back of the classroom anxiously.

"Fucking angel!" I heard a call from right next to my left ear.

I jumped five meters into the air, my wings sprouting to stop me from hitting the chair and hurting myself.

Everyone looked back at me, curious as to what was wrong with me.

"Ah-" I tried to defend myself.

"Kobayakawa-kun, sit down." The teacher spoke harshly.

"Hai." I floated back down onto my seat, embarrassed.

"Kekekeke," I heard cackling against my left ear again. Surpressing my flight reflex, I turned my head to the left and say a little demon on my shoulder laughing. He had spiky blond hair, slitted brown eyes, and a devilish grin.

"Fucking angel, what was that?" he chuckled. "You flew like 500 centimeters into the air!"

I blushed deeper.

"Eh? Fucking angel. You sure do some strange stuff." He leaned against my neck. "The name's Hiruma Yoichi, fucking angel."

"I'm-"

"People can hear you, ya know, fucking angel." His expression lowered, eyes warning me.

I nodded, then opened my notebook to a fresh page.

_My name is Kobayakawa Sena. _I wrote.

"Alright then, fucking angel, since we are fucking acquaintances, I'm guessing you don't fucking care that I'm a fucking demon?" His grin deepened.

I shook my head no.

"Good." He jumped down onto my desk and looked directly up into my eyes.

"Che," he started to giggled. "Fucking angel, you'll be perfect!"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Kobayakawa-kun!" the teacher called my name.

"Y-yes!" I stood up.

"Do this problem out on the board for the class." The teacher pointed to a really difficult equation he had randomly selected from the book and written on the whiteboard.

"Yes, sir." I trodded up to the front of the class and did my best to solve the equation.

"Fucking angel, you like Earth schoollife better, right?" Hiruma appeared on my shoulder.

I shook my head yes.

"Kekekeke. Meet me after school. Behind the fucking gym, alright? Fucking angel," and he disappeared.

He didn't bother me for the rest of the school day.


	2. Behind the Gym

__Alright! Chapta 2 is done! My friend told me to write it and I felt like it so, yeah. Might even write the third one "tonight" -since it is almost midnight... I hope you enjoyed~!

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 2... Behind the Gym

"I wonder what happened to Hiruma..." I thought, wandering around the school and behind the gym. Turning the corner, I saw a demon. A tall one, with two large horns on its head, long nails on its finger tips, and very sharp teeth. Taken aback, I started to turn around and sprint away again, but I was stopped by a harsh growl.

"Fucking angel, what do you think you're doing?" I heard Hiruma's voice from behind me.

Stopping and turning around, I noticed the spiky blond hair, slitted brown eyes, and the familiar grin.

"H-Hiruma?" I squeaked, afraid.

"Yeah." He blew a bubble and popped it.

I hadn't realized that the form I saw before wasn't his true one. This one is so scary! In the classroom, he didn't have horns or a TAIL? When did that get there?

Hiruma seemed to notice my staring at his tail.

"What? My fucking tail got you in a trance? It can fucking do that, you know." Hiruma grinned mischeviously.

"Can it really?" I asked, afraid to look at it.

"Mhm. So, you better look at my face, alright? Fucking angel." Hiruma commanded.

I nodded feverently, looking into his eyes. The slitted pupil moves as if it breathes. It's almost hypnotizing...

"Fucking angel!" Hiruma growled me back to reality.

"Y-Yes?" I straightened out, back stiff and attention on his face.

He facepalmed before turning back to me with irritation in his cat-like eyes.

"Do you wanna be a fucking Earthling?" He asked, his voice many times softer than his harsh glare.

"I-I can't- I mean- I'm not a-allowed t-to, am I?" I stuttered, looking at the ground, the school, and the golden peach sky above us.

"So you don't want to become a fucking Earthling? You don't want to go to a fucking Earth school?" Hiruma leaned down towards me, hands on his hips.

"I-I want to go to school on Earth!" I shouted, closing my eyes.

I heard Hiruma chuckle and felt his presence move away from me a bit. Opening my eyes, I saw Hiruma with a hand over his mouth, laughing into his hand, the other arm wrapped around his waist as he started to double over onto me laughing.

"H-Hiruma?" I questioned as his forehead touched my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine and electric waves through my heart.

"How badly do you want to go to fucking Earth school, fuckin- Sena darling?" Hiruma's breath carressed my suddenly bare shoulder.

"B-badly..." I purred, eyesight growing hazy as his forked tongue slid around my shoulder.

"Do you fu- mind saying how much you want it in the form of a wish?" Hiruma whispered in my ear, noming on it.

"I- I wish to be a human." I spoke, eyesight lost, sense of direction dissipating.

"Kekeke. You got it, fucking angel."


	3. Waiting

Ahahaha! I knew the third chapter wouldn't come out before midnigt! I missed it by like 20 minutes! Oh well, I hope you liked it!

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 3... Waiting

"Kekekeke. Fucking angel fell for it." I chuckled to myself, holding his unconscious, angelic and lithe body in my arms.

"Man, if this wasn't for school, I would have eaten him up already." I grumbled to myself, tossing his body over my shoulder and falling through Heaven's cloudy streets.

"Hey, fucking old man!" I stormed into the homely apartment I share with the fucking fatty and the fucking old man on earth. The fucking old man turned around.

"What is it-" He dropped the spatcula he was using on the grill out on the patio when he saw the fucking angel.

"You weren't supposed to bring him back Hiruma!" the fucking fatty exclaimed, terrified of what the fucking Geezer (Satan) was gonna do to us because I brought the fucking angel I was testing on out of fucking Gold Land (Heaven).

"Che, if I really cared would I have brought the fucking angel back with me?" I Pfft-ed at the fucking fatty. "Fucking old man; what happened to the food?"

"You burned it." He replied, picking up the fucking spatcula and tossing it in the sink, using a fucking fork to pick the food off the fucking grill.

"It isn't fucking burnt. Your eyes must be worse than before, fucking old man." I said, seeing the food to be perfectly cooked.

Walking past him, I went to my room and laid the fucking angel down on my bed. Looking at him on my bed, I had the darkest fucking urge to fucking ravage him. I fucking resisted, though, 'cause of the fucking food waiting for me.

"Hiruma, are you gonna return him before dawn?" the fucking old man asked.

"Yeah, why?" I ripped a fucking piece of medium rare steak apart with my jaws.

"It is 4 in the morning- and it is almost summer." The fucking old man pointed out.

"You make it seem like it takes five hours to get to the fucking Gold Land." I continued to slowly enjoy my fucking steak.

"It is already dawn." The fucking fatty said.

"I know."

"What happened to taking him back before dawn?" the fucking old man asked, getting confused.

"The fucking angel lives on the west side of Heaven. I still have another fucking half hour."

Breathing sighs of relief, the fucking fatty and the fucking old man, relaxed.

"Don't fucking relax," I shot their chair legs. "The fucking project isn't over yet." I finished eating my fucking steak, grabbing my AK-47 and the fucking angel. "We still have things to do." I grinned darkly before walking out the door and levetating off to the fucking Gold Land.


	4. Morning

_Hm... Well, it feels a little hard to imagine, but we'll see how it works out. Please give me your feedback! It is much appreciated!_

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 4... Morning

_*Blink*_

I slowly opened my tired eyes. I am still so sleepy. Lifting my left arm groggily to push the sleep out of my eyes, I noticed how high up I was.

"Hiiii!" I started spazing out. "Why am I so high up!" I screamed in my mind.

"Wake up, fucking angel! All the way! Or I'm gonna fucking drop you!" I heard Hiruma yell at me.

I stopped thrashing about. Sitting quietly in his arms, I surveyed our surroundings.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In the fucking air over Earth." Hiruma responded.

"Why are we over Earth?" I asked, confused.

"I had found you near my fucking apartment last night. I let you stay the fucking night. Now I'm taking you back to the fucking Gold Land," he explained, looking in the direction we are flying towards.

I looked down at my feet and whispered a "thank you" before staring up at him. His face was fairly relaxed even though he was a demon on his way to Heaven. How does he stay so calm all the time? Doesn't he ever get nervous? Hiruma's slitted pupils glanced down into my eyes, and he grinned. I wish I could be more like him...

"Hey, fucking angel," I heard a low whisper lull me out of sleep. "Wake up."

"Why? I wanna stay asleep..." I dozed back into sleep an inch before being pulled back.

"Don't you have school today?"

I shot up in bed and started dashing around my room to get ready for school. Right before I blasted out the door, I bumped into Hiruma.

"Hey, what's the rush? Sit down and eat with me, fucking angel."

Hiruma's hands gripped my shoulders gently and turned me away from the door. Seating me at the table, he presented me with food before taking off his apron and sitting across the table from me.

"You were wearing an apron...?" I questioned, having not remembered seeing it.

Hiruma nodded, clapping his hands together and thanking himself for the food, before going to eat.

Looking over to the apron he hung up, I saw it resembled that of the Earthly waiter's apron.

"Where did you get it?" I asked, also clapping my hands together and thanking him for the food- since he is a demon and I didn't want to offend him by thanking God for the food.

"From one of the part-time jobs I work at on Earth." He responded curtly.

"Really? You work on Earth? W-well, I guess since you live there it makes sense- I mean, of course." I started stuttering. "I have always wanted to live on Earth, even if only for a little while."

Silence ensued. I felt like I had made it awkward by saying that, so I just ate the food quietly. After finishing, Hiruma took the dishes to the sink and started washing them, a different apron on this time.

"D-did you get that from Earth, too?" I asked, blushing at the sight of it.

"Kekeke. You like it, fucking angel?" Hiruma turned a naughty glance my way, making me blush harder and shake my head no.

"Kekeke. Why not? I bought it just for you." Hiruma turned around and leaned back against the counter.

The apron went only as far as halfway down his thighs- and he was only in short shorts as far I as I could remember. Situated in a white tanktop, the black apron really stood out against him. The words on the apron wrote "Devilishly HANDsome" in red and white letters.

"A-a-a-a-ah, th-th-thank y-you, but y-you didn't h-have to." I blushed the ultimate deep red, looking away from Hiruma's body in the apron.

"Kekeke. Suit yourself." He turned back around and finished the dishes.

Taking the apron off afterward, I saw that he didn't have any pants on, just short, black boxer briefs.

"For some reason, my face keeps bursting into flames this morning." I thought to myself, hands on my face, self in a corner.

"Fucking angel, don't be late."

Hiruma threw my backpack at the me in the corner. Dodging it expertly, I then picked it up and walked out of the house and went off to school.

"What a weird morning..."


	5. Morning Part 2

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 5... The Morning Part 2: Hiruma's Fun

"Kekeke. Fucking angel," I chuckled to myself deviously once the fucking angel had left for the school. "He doesn't even fucking realize it yet."

Drowning the fucking illusion I had put on for the fucking angel, I walked back to his room and plopped down onto his fucking bed.

His room was filled with clothes, school papers, and pictures of Earth. Whether or not the clothes were clean is of none of my concern, since they aren't in the way of walking about. Also none of my concern, but his personality gives me the feeling there are no dirty books under the fucking bed I am sitting on.

A sigh of relief- since if he had already started getting naughty before I entered the picture, then this assignment would not work right- or get me the fucking results I need in order to ace this fucking assignment.

"Speaking of fucking assignments: he left his fucking English paper here."

I grinned to myself, holding the stapled stack of papers in my hand. So fucking heavy; so glad we don't do that shit in Hell.

"Kekeke. Guess I'll just have to bother him at the fucking learning castle again." I chuckled, walking towards the door to the fucking Gold Land outside of the fucking angel's front door.

At the school's entrance, I recalled the fact I wasn't wearing much. A pair of black and red soccer shorts with the Devil Bat soccer team's insignia on them, and a white T-shirt. It isn't like anyone is looking anyway; it is just a matter of how inconspicuous I may have to be once I am into the fucking learning castle.

"Kekeke. Well, I _do_ have to get this paper to the fucking angel." I thought to myself, grinning as I levitated up to the roof and started descending down the stairs, feeling for the fucking angel's presence.

Turning a corner, I found him walking past the bathrooms. Acting like the fucking demon I am, I sniped him from the hallway inconspicuously, trapping him in a bathroom stall.

"H-Hiruma?" The fucking angel let out a squeamish plea once he looked up and saw my face.

"Mhm." I nodded.

"Why are you here?"

"Tch." I pulled the paper from behind my back. "You are a naughty, naughty angel, forgetting your English paper at home." I tapped him on the head with it softly, my voice a coaxing stimulus.

The fucking angel blushed.

"Th-thank you for bringing it to me, Hiruma."

He looked towards the floor- and I say towards because we are too close for him to be able to see the floor.

"Hmph. You do realize that if I hadn't brought it, you would be in some serious trouble, right? Don't you think I should get an enticing incentive?" I breathed against his ear, the words flowing into his brain and swirling around.

The fucking angel didn't utter a sound, only turned a deeper red.

"Kekeke. I guess it can wait until you get home." My forked tongue slithered between my shark-like teeth and grazed his ear. "Come home soon, honey, or I'll miss you." Blarney spewed from my made-in-Hell vocal chords. They are excessively good at palaver.

Leaning back and getting a good look at his maroon face, I giggled. Hugging the fucking angel to my chest, I transported him to the location before the door to his next class. Patting him on the head, I misted off, giggling to myself. The fucking angel is just too innocent. I might not be able to keep myself reigned in.

:

Ya-Ha! I love how smoothly the chapters seem to be flowing! I hope it continues like this to the end! I hope I get a little better closer to the end... Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! I hope to see you next chapter~! :3 And, the really impressive vocabulary that came outta no where is because I was working on English homework. Yay! for English! XD


	6. Bursting into Flames

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 6... Bursting into Flames

"The spot on my head where Hiruma patted me- it still feels like his hand is there. And the slice of my ear that his tongue grazed feels so hot. I can feel my ears turning red...!" I thought to myself, fretting over what happened this morning.

_*Puff~u!*_

My face burst into flames after remembering Hiruma's figure in the apron this morning.

"What's wrong with me?" I withered under the new source of stress.

"Sena!" I heard Mamori-neechan call for me, tapping my shoulder. "Don't fall asleep in class!"

I nodded my head yes, face still fizzling.

After class, during break, Mamori-neechan started to interrogate me.

"Sena, are you getting enough sleep?" she asked first.

I nodded yes.

"Are you eating right?"

I nodded yes again.

"Are you running a fever?"

I shook my head no.

"Then why were your ears so red earlier?"

She lifted her hand and placed the back of it against my forehead in a concerned manner. She pouted.

"Then what's wrong? You haven't been yourself today." She spoke, caressing my face before her hand fell on my shoulder.

Face tinting slightly from the touch, I was reminded of Hiruma's breathe on my neck yesterday behind the gym. My face bursting into flames once again, Mamori-neechan gasped.

"Sena!"

"Hiii! What?" I panicked, thinking I was about to be bullied again.

"Ah!" She clamped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry Sena. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Ah, i-it's alright." I blushed, embarrassed for a non-perverted reason this time. "Is something wrong, though?"

"No, no!" She shook her head fervently. "Definitely not!"

Mamori-neechan then spun around quickly and sat down at her assigned seat. Feeling a little nervous, I sat down cautiously as well.

"What is Mamori-neechan hiding from me?"

:

Ohonhonhonhon! Well, now Mamori is in the picture! She had to enter it- you should have been expecting it! Neechan means older sister, but in this case, Sena and Mamori are _like_ siblings; they are not blood related. Eeheh. There was like no swearing at all in this. XD

Reminder: Eyeshield 21 is NOT mine~!


	7. Realizations & Discoveries

_Mamori's POV_

Chapter 7... Realizations & Discoveries

"I can't believe it," I started, anxiety, fear, and motherly instincts all apparent on my face. "Sena- he's become..."

"What happened to Sena?" Wakana-chan asked, curious as to why I am acting the way I am.

"He's... he's become... s-se-sel-" I was cut-off by a familiar cry.

"Hiii!" I could hear Sena sprinting errands for his bullies again.

"I wish they would stop." I thought, frowning.

"Anezaki-chan~ what's wrong with Sena?" Wakana-chan leaned in and waved a hand in my face to get my attention.

"Ah, right, sorry. Uhm, well, I believe that..." I looked off. "Sena is... has become... self-conscious."

"What?" Wakana-chan asked, more confused than shocked or surprised. "Aren't most people our age?"

"Sena didn't used to be self-conscious! Not too much, at least. He just doesn't have any confidence." I twiddled my thumbs nervously.

"So, what does this mean?"

"It means Sena has been affected by something that did that... right?"

Wakana-chan gasped.

"Oh my God! What happened to Sena?" she started freaking out, just like I was mentally a minute ago- and kinda still am.

What happened last night that made him so self-conscious? He is blushing constantly, and he is a little bit sensitive, now, too. What are the possibilities available?

"Anezaki-chan~! We gotta go interrogate Sena! We gotta beat the truth outta him! Now!" Wakana-chan tugged at my arm, trying to pull me off to go "beat the truth" out of Sena.

"Wa-wait! What if I'm wrong?" I asked.

"We'll figure that out when we ask, now won't we?" she continued.

Sighing nervously, I followed along.

Finding Sena would be impossible during lunch- since that's when he gets pushed around the most. In fact, we didn't find him. So, I left a note in his shoe locker, telling him to wait after school for me- Wakana-chan would wait at the gate after she got out of school.

After school, we were looking for where Sena may be waiting for us. Walking quietly around the school's perimeter, we heard voices as we approached the area behind the gym.

"Hey, fucking angel," we heard a dark, serpent-like voice speak. "Why are you still at this fucking learning castle? Are you _trying_ to keep me waiting?"

"N-no-o. I- Mamori-neechan asked me to stay after. She needs to talk to me about something." I heard Sena's voice whimper beneath the dark one.

"Oh? So you really _are_ trying to keep me waiting." the voice continued.

I made a hand signal to Wakana-chan to look around the edge of the building that was between us and Sena and that other guy with him.

Poking our heads around the wall, we saw a tall, blond, and scary-looking demon pinning Sena to the wall, hovering over him intimidating.

"Sena!" I cried out to him inwardly.

"I-I'll be right home, so let me just go and talk to them, p-pl-ple-ease." Sena tried to assert himself, a deep blush covering his cheeks.

"Hmph." the demon pouted. "Are you trying to be the banana to my donut, Sena-darling?"

Sena's face turned maroon.

"N-n-n-n-n-no, no, nope, not at all- I was j-just- ah," Sena's stuttering was worse than usual.

"What has this demon done to Sena?" I cried in my thoughts, wishing it had been a bully rather than a demon hovering over Sena.

"Kekeke." the demon chuckled, placing his hand on Sena's head. "Be quiet for a second, 'kay~ ?"

I don't know exactly what happened right after he had said that, I just know their faces got really close! Gah! Sena~!

"Hurry home, fucking angel." the demon said, pulling back from Sena.

"I will, Hiruma." Sena sighed, slightly dazed.

"Kekeke. I'll be waiting." And the demon Hiruma disappeared.

A long pause of silence engulfed us all. Sena started moving to leave the area, so Wakana-chan and I bolted to the front gates to wait for him. Well, we can't stay in the school to talk about this- we have to go to elsewhere now.

"Mamori-neechan!" we heard Sena call to me once he caught up to us, quickly greeting Wakana-chan. "What did you you want to talk about?"

Wakana-chan and I exchanged looks. Then we nodded in union.

"Sena, we need to go over your house today." we demanded.

Sena's face was surprised. Then it turned into one of fright- the kind that guys with rooms filled with dirty magazines get when a girl wants to go over.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you- you can't!" Sena bursted.

"Why?" we asked.

"My parents aren't home yet- they might get angry if I have two girls over!"

"But they know her! What's the big deal? Let's go!" Wakana-chan hustled, taking Sena's left arm and dragging him in a general direction.

"Yes!" I agreed, taking Sena's other arm and leading them both to Sena's house.

The entire trip there, Sena was busy trying to get us to go somewhere else- anywhere but his house!

:

CHAPTER 7! yeah... I realized how short the chapter 6 was; less than 300 words. I hadn't realized. Also, I really don't know what I'm gonna do with this story. I have a goal to meet. But then... I don't know. Well, let's hope it all works out! Comments are welcomed~! And to those who don't know- like I didn't- Wakana-chan is the manager for the Ojou White Knights in the manga!


	8. Like a CHAMELEON

_Habashira's POV_

Chapter 8... Like a CHAMELEON

_ Ring Ring Ring!_

My cell phone started ringing. Opening it up, I saw the caller ID. Hurriedly answering it, I chirped anxiously, "Hello?"

"Zokugaku, get your fucking ass to the west side of the fucking Gold Land." I heard Hiruma growl at me over the phone.

"Ahh? Why?" I asked, pride intact.

"...Get to the west side of the fucking Gold Land, _now_." He commanded before hanging up.

Stifled, I hopped back onto my bike and started riding over to the area in Hell that was right beneath the west section of Heaven. Looking up, I saw the reflection of Earth like the sky was the surface of a pond and Earth was the object on the shore. Sighing and grumbling about how much of a slave-driver Hiruma is, I turned the front wheel of my bike upwards and revved up the engine. The bike purring, I drove straight into the sky, through the surface of the "pond" and onto Earth. Then, positioning the bike, I drove straight at a building. Tilting back on the bike to raise the front tire slightly, I drove straight up the side of the building and got a boost into the atmosphere before crossing over into the west side of Heaven.

Turning up on the cloudy ground, I looked around.

"He hadn't told me an exact location so he must have known where I'd turn up..." I thought, searching for a sign of some kind.

Seeing the nearest sign, I climbed off my bike and observed. The sign said STOP and was an octagon, but the note on it had an address and some directions. Plucking it off the sign, I climbed back onto my bike and eventually found the house.

"You're fucking late, Hiruma growled, a nervous drop of sweat on his forehead.

I parked my bike beside the house before attempting to go into the house.

"What? Did you travel all the way here exposed like that?" Hiruma pointed to how my bike was conspicuously sitting beside the house.

"Ah? What does it matter? No one was looking." I pretty much said yeah.

"Up here they do." Hiruma said, before making a gesture and giving me a look to camouflage my bike.

In doing so, I was allowed into the residence.

"Why did you call me here?" I asked gruffly, sitting on the couch like a defense player does.

Instead of replying, Hiruma motioned for me to give him my leather jacket. I shook my head no. Glaring at me, he repeated the motion, ending it with a middle finger. In defeat, I opened my mouth slightly and let my tongue slip out. Hiruma ,knowing that was my "white flag," watched as I took off my black leather jacket that is definitely too big for him.

Watching him put it on, I chuckled a little. His arms are too small and his upper body too short for the jacket- since it was tailored to fit me.

Hiruma plopped down next to me on the couch, and awkward silence consumed us.

"Why did you call me up here?" I asked again.

"I need camouflage. Make it happen." Hiruma spoke again.

"With just my jacket?"

"So I need your fucking pants?" He questioned, motioning for me to give them to him if that was the case.

As unhappy as I am about doing this, I still owe him a debt. Standing up and beginning to undo my pants, I reconsidered.

"Why'd you stop?" He looked me up and down, a frown planted on his lips.

"You could just lay down with me; ya don't have ta take my pants." I explained, a little embarrassed.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow. Shrugging slightly, he laid down on the couch submissively. Moving over to the couch, I leaned over Hiruma and plopped down onto the couch, hovering over Hiruma and covering him completely.

"Are you sure this will work, Zokugaku?" Hiruma growled threateningly this time.

I nodded, body slowly starting to match the color of the couch. My jacket started to change after only my hands weren't the deep blue that the couch was, and soon, Hiruma's entire body was also the same color.

He grinned approvingly.

"That's what you're here for, Zokugaku."

"My name's Habashira." I mumbled, relaxing my muscles, landing my head on the couch above Hiruma's head, the scent of his spiky blond hair wafting into my nose.

"What of it?" Hiruma sighed, closing his eyes as well.

"Call me Habashira." I demanded accidentally.

There was a long silence before Hiruma started to whisper something, but was cut off when he heard a key land in the lock of the front door to the residence.

"Agh! Why'd they have ta come _NOW_? Hiruma was about ta call me by my name!" I cursed inwardly as the front door was opened and a group of people entered.

Walking past the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, I could see a guy and two girls. He got them all tea and sat them at the table across from him.

"So, what did y-you guys want to talk about?" the guy asked all shy.

"Sena," So his name is Sena. "Are you self-conscious?" the two girls said in union.

"...Huh?" Sena tilted his head, confused.

"Why were you blushing this morning?" one said.

"Uh..." Sena looked away from them and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sena, what happened yesterday after school?" that same one asked.

"I-I went home, did my h-homework, a-a-and fell asleep." Sena answered nervously.

"You are lying, aren't you, Sena?" the other girl asked.

"Well, I did eat dinner and play video games and shower, too." Sena admitted.

"That's not what we mean, Sena," the first girl started. "Did you meet anyone suspicious yesterday? For instance- a _demon_?"

Sena got fidgety after hearing that.

"N-n-n-no, why, Mamori-neechan?"

"Are you sure?" the second one questioned, not believing him.

"Sena, who were you with before you met up with us at the front of the school?" Mamori asked.

"I was with a t-t-t-t-teacher." Sena replied, a major stutter involved.

"Who?" the second one asked accusingly.

"Ah, well," He looked to the side.

"Who was that demon you were with behind the gym?" Mamori asked straightforwardly.

Stunned silence engulfed Sena.

"D-demon..." He was trying to find an excuse but seemed to have failed, since he apparently told a bit of the truth.

"Th-that was Hi-Haru-Haruna from the south end of Heaven- he's not a demon, just dresses that way."

"Oh really? He seemed like a demon- in looks, actions, and voice. Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah." Sena nodded fervently.

"He said he was waiting for you here, though, right?" the other one asked, looking around a little.

"Ah, no, no, he was joking." Sena tried to blow it off.

"Didn't sound like it. You both seemed pretty sincere." Mamori said, a frown engraved on her face.

"I'm gonna go look for him, alright?" the second one said, hopping out of her chair and wandering into the living room.

She looked under the couch, under the cushions, table, down the hallway, and in a room, but didn't seem to find him.

"Hm. Well, I didn't find him." she said, sitting back down at the table.

"Well, it is dark out- he probably went home." Sena excused his absence.

"Hmph. Fine then. Well, come on Wakana-chan, let's go." Mamori said, standing up from the table.

"Ah, g-goodbye, Mamori-neechan, Wakana-chan. See you tomorrow." Sena and Wakana also rose from their chairs, Sena bowing as they walked out the front door.

Sighing in relief, Sena went and locked the front door. Walking into the living room, he went to go sit on the couch, but ended up landing on my feet. Jumping 5 meters into the air, he bolted away from the couch and hid behind the doorway.

Hiruma chuckled and pushed my arm out of his way, sitting up on the couch. He gave me a signal to turn the camoflage off, and so I did. Sena's face showed relief when he realized it was only Hiruma.

"So that's where you were, Hiruma." Sena exhaled.

"Kekeke. You're lucky it was me here and not some fucking dumbass, or else you would have been caught red-handed." Hiruma chuckled.

"Ah, sorry, who are you?" Sena then turned to me.

"Habashira Rui." I introduced myself.

"I am Kobayakawa Sena, Habashira-san." he introduced himself with a bow.

"Well, now that we're all fucking acquaintances, let him stay the fucking night as payment for making me wait so fucking long." Hiruma demanded immediately.

"Sorry. You can stay the night if you want, Habashira-san." Sena offered.

"Thanks, but no-" Hiruma pulled out his little black threat book. "Thank you for letting me stay." I corrected myself.

:

Wooow! That is a lot more than 500 words... Well, it took forever to decide whose Point of View it should come from, and then what to write afterward. Then I thought, "Well, Hiruma needs to hide himself, and Habashira is a Chameleon." So yeah. That's why it's from Habashira's POV. Comment~!


	9. Contagious Laughter

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 9... Contagious Laughter

Laying the futons out for Habashira-san and Hiruma, I could smell dinner being cooked. Since my parents went on vacation a couple days ago, Hiruma is making dinner for us. I mean, how else would I have gotten away with having Hiruma over and arriving home in the morning?

"Hiruma, what'cha cooking?" I called.

"Why don't you come look, fucking angel?" Hiruma purred in response.

Blushing, I finished setting up the futons quickly and went to observe. Stepping into the kitchen, my face became redder than red for like the twentieth time today, steam bursting from my ears. Then, I saw. Hiruma was wearing that same apron from this morning. At first, though, I thought he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Then I saw the black briefs. Embarrassed by my dirty thoughts, I limped over to Hiruma's side and took in the sight.

"Ah... He's cooking Nikujaga..." I sighed, inhaling the heavenly smell.

"Kekeke. You like it?" Hiruma purred next to my ear.

Jumping out of my skin, the red rose bloomed on my face and I nodded fervently.

"Kekeke. Wanna try some?" Hiruma offered a saucer with a little bit of everything on it to me.

I nodded, gratefully taking the saucer and trying the food.

"Uwah~!" I sighed. "You're amazing Hiruma!" I exclaimed, dropping to my hands and knees. "Please cook for me forever."

There was a moment of silence before Hiruma started laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahahaha~! F-fucking angel, you- haha! You're too fu- hahaha- funny!"

His laughter slowly changed into giggled before it became controllable chuckles.

"Kekeke." He chuckled, placing his hand on my head. "Stay gold, Sena."

Hiruma's smile was a softer one compared to his normal devilish grins. It felt nice having him smile at me like that, kinda warmed my heart, ya know? Though, I guess I also felt a slight chill run through me. Not the creeped out or scared kind. It was a little bit... different.

When the food was done and the table set, we all thanked Hiruma for the food and dug in. Habashira-san and Hiruma seemed to know eachother a lot. They were talking like it. Only, Hiruma kept calling Habashira-san "Zokugaku."

"Hiruma, why do you call Habashira-san "Zokugaku"?" I asked abruptly.

"Hm? Well, that's the school he goes to on Earth." Hiruma explained.

"So he's not a demon?" I asked, suddenly getting a little confused.

"Nah, it's for a project." Habashira-san clarified. "I'm a demon."

"Oh, I see."

I nodded, picking up a piece of meat with my chopsticks. Raising it to my mouth, though, I accidentally knocked it out of my grip and it fell back onto the plate after a little bit of panicking on my part.

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma giggled. "Idiot."

He almost took a napkin into hand, but instead just raised his hand to my face and wiped the sauce off it. His eyes never left mine as he licked it off his thumb.

I whispered a quiet thank you as my face grew hot, the series of thoughts that made the red rose blossom on my face throughout the day rolling through my brain. It was so crazy! Hiruma had made me blush all day long, and only now did I realize it!

"Ahaha!" I started giggling as I was shoveling rice into my mouth, the uncontrollable laughter bubbling up.

Laughing too hard, I dropped my chopsticks and raised my head away from my rice bowl, allowing the laughter to exit freely.

Coming out of the extreme guffaw, I wiped the tears that came with it away, settling down and clapping my hands back together.

"Thank you for the food, Hiruma!" I cheered.

I started laughing again by accident, only this time Hiruma started laughing as well. Habashira-san got caught by the contagiousness of laughter not long after Hiruma started laughing. It was the most I've laughed in a while.

:

Well, wasn't that cute? Heh. I just realized. They didn't even get to finish dinner... Well. I hope the laughter infected you, too! XD Comment, please~!


	10. Step 5

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 10... Step 5

"Goodnight!" I called out to Hiruma and Habashira-san as I went to my room for the night.

Closing the door, I sat at my desk and started working on my homework.

"Hiii! Too much homework!" I panicked inside.

I hadn't taken a bath since... the day before yesterday. I need to take one and get to sleep so I can wake up in the morning! There's just so much homework! .

Scrambling to get at least my math homework done, I set out my ELA and Social Studies homework in preparation for when I get back from my bath. Finishing my Math homework, I sprinted to the bathroom. Bumping into the door, I fell on my butt and stared up at the door. Opening was the door when Hiruma appeared behind it. Grinning, he spoke.

"Sorry, fucking angel. Should I have asked to use your bath first?"

I shook my head no.

"Th-th-that's alr-right. I'll just come back later." I got up, rubbing the back of my neck, avoiding the fact that he's naked, and started to walk away.

"Why don't we take a bath together? It'll save us all some trouble, yeah?" Hiruma grabbed me by the neck of my shirt and pulled me off the ground.

I surrendered, nodding a tearful yes.

.

In the bathroom, I stripped myself of my clothes and threw them into the hamper of dirty clothes. Moving over to the soap and such, I noticed Hiruma's gaze.

"I-is everything alright?" I asked nervously.

"Mhm. Perfect, actually." Having stood up from his position on one of the stools, he began to strut over to me. His lithe figure hovered over mine hazardously. "I've been meaning to get you alone again."

Shivering, I gulped and asked a nervous "why."

"Kekeke. Well, I've noticed how aware you are of everyone, and I was wondering if you were alright? Did something happen recently that might have made that happen?" He purred seductively.

I shook my head no. Then I looked down in my usual manner, only to see Hiruma's thing without a towel covering it. The flower of red blooming on my face again, I could feel the steam exit my ears.

"Kekeke!" I heard Hiruma chuckle. "Like what ya see, fucking angel?"

"Ah, um," I tried to form a coherent sentence, but failing miserably, shaking my head yes instead.

"Why don't you touch it, then?" His words slithered into my ears.

"Ah, wha- wai- what- really?"

"I'm so confused!" My mind screamed. "Why is Hiruma letting me do this? What!"

"Mhm~." He landed a hand on my wrist and guided it towards his dick.

"Ah, b-b-but, is it alright?" I asked, politeness intact somehow.

"Come on. It's alright." He responded eagerly.

"Okay."

I moved my hand to Hiruma's cock and began to stroke it. Feeling him shivering and hardening under my hand feels really strange. Strange in a good- no- satisfying way; like I am quenching his dehydrated thirst.

"A-amazing," I gasped, beginning to feel it myself. "H-Hiruma. Am I doing it right?"

I looked up to his face. His eyes were closed in bliss and his mouth open, panting lightly. Sweat was gleaming on his forehead and the rest of his body as well. He looked awe-inspiring.

"F-fucking angel. J-just be quiet." he panted as I quickened the pace of my hand.

"You have to tell me if you feel good, or else," The feel of his skin shivering and his cock twitching made my skin crawl with this new feeling and my own penis twitch and ooze. "Or else I won't know."

I reached an arm around his neck and pulled his head down to rest on my shoulder.

"Come on. Tell me," I started to play with the tip as I rapidly thrust my hand up and down his shaft. "Is it good?"

"Heh, i-if I tell you, will you let me touch yours, too?" Hiruma replied.

"Go ahead. I want to feel your skin again."

Hiruma gasped suddenly and his hips shook. I instinctively covered the tip of his penis with my fingers, wrapping my hand tightly around the shaft.

"Oops. I'm sorry." I apologized, thinking I had said something I shouldn't have.

"Sh-shut up, fucking angel." Hiruma was barely able to reply for some reason.

Releasing his right hand from clutching at the wall hopelessly, he started stroking my penis. Since I'm smaller in stature compared to him, his hand almost completely enveloped my dick.

"It feels amazing...! His hand is so warm! And the motion- it's making this feeling gather right below my stomach! What's happening?" My jumbled up thoughts frantically bounced around inside my head.

"H-Hiruma...! What's happening? I-it feels like-" I leaned up against him, breathing in his scent.

"Like what? Like you're gonna come?" Hiruma quickened his pace.

"Ah! N-no! Wait!" I cried, the feeling growing more and more.

With this feeling growing in the space beneath my bellybutton, my hand started to move again, still keeping a tight grip.

Suddenly, something enigmatic occurred. Hiruma and I both released a series of groans as semen started to spurt out of our penises, leaving them limp after all was said and done.

.

Slumping against the wall, breathing heavily, Hiruma and I slid down to the floor and sat for what seemed like forever. After catching our breath, Hiruma spoke.

"Felt fucking awesome, right, fucking angel?" Hiruma's characteristic grin returned.

I nodded almost sleepily, body feeling drained and otherwise all at once.

Well, I guess you could say we washed up, rinsed off, and sat in the bath for a little while afterward before drying off and going to our separate sleeping places.

Lazily getting dressed in pajamas, I thought about what had happened. Next thing I knew, I had flopped onto my bed and had fallen asleep with the covers barely concealing me from the cold of the night.

:

SUGOI~! Uwah~! That was amazing! Maybe. Yeah, Sena is a little out of character, but hey, that's what happens! *sweatdrop* I guess... Anyway, Comment! Please! And, just saying: Everyone in the manga that is Sena's age (a first year in high school) are all 8th graders in this fanfic. The people Mamori's age (second year high school students) are in 9th grade. And people Hiruma's age (3rd years) are in their first year of High school (10th grade)! Yeah. Makes life better. :3


	11. Morning Wood

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 11... Morning Wood!

_ Hah... Ah...! Nah~! No! St-stop! Hiruma!_

My eyelids flew open, waking me to the morning sun in my face. And... Looking down, I saw that I had a slight erection- most likely from the dream I was having right before I woke up...

"Hiii! What? Why? What do I do? I have to go to school!" I panicked. Then, in the end of my struggle on what to do, I just threw the blankets over my head and calmed down in the shadow of my blankets. Too bad only my mental state calmed down.

_Knock knock knock!_

I heard a knocking at the door to my room, making my heart skip a beat. Nothing followed the knocks' procession, though. I guess that made my heart beat faster.

I sat up in bed, contemplating on how to take care of the problem at hand. The only methods I can think of are a cold shower or to take care of it. A cold shower would be too suspicious... so I guess I have to take care of it... Huh...

Reaching for the hard-on, my hand graced it by accident while I was grappling for it, making my hips shiver.

"Woah. Gotta be careful..." I thought shamelessly.

Continuing to wiggle outta my pijamas, I placed my hand against it. Blushing, embarrassed, I started to stroke it. They feel so strange- the sensations trilling around inside my body. It is so tempting to make a noise, release some of the building tension, but Hiruma and Habashira-san's presences were making me hold back.

"A- hah~, good," I sighed, picking up the pace.

"Che!" I started to feel similar to last night again. The bundle of something gathering under my stomach...

Adding a second hand, my penis was almost completely covered, just like how Hiruma's hand was so big and warm...!

"Sena~ you naughty naughty angel, masturbating without me." I could hear Hiruma purring in my ear and his hand on mine.

"H-Hiruma... Hiruma..." I whispered his name, pace reaching max speed.

"Can you feel it? The feeling gathering right here?" Hiruma's voice in my ear, I felt a fingertip carressing the area beneath my belly button, arousing me further.

I nod, anticipation and impatience getting the better of me.

"Come on, then. Come. All over my hand, just like last night."

"Ah- Hiii~ Hiruma~" I moaned, trying to hold it in but failing.

"Sena ." Hiruma's voice sang my name.

That extra push made me ejaculate unexpectedly. Sighing, catching myself in reality's net, I looked down into my lap. Morning wood gone, and the sheets were clean...

"What!" I panicked. This didn't seem possible. "Hiruma!" I called, putting my thing away and getting assorted in bed.

"Breakfast is almost ready fucking angel." Hiruma announced as he passed my room, his grin rooted in deeper than usual.

"Wha... What...? Hiruma~. That's no fair~!" I yelled at him, complaining in the manner that Hiruma seems to love.

:

Well. This is getting Ecchi MAX! XD Yeah. I had to change the rating... Eheh. Step 6. XD Kekeke~! I hope you enjoyed and please comment~!


	12. Adoreableness Levels

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 12... Adoreableness Levels

"Kekeke!"

I was so busy laughing my ass off inside that I slacked off in my vulgar language during breakfast. Seriously! I can't believe he got morning wood the very next day! What a guy! XD

During breakfast, the fucking angel kept blushing at my every word. I acted curious and oblivious to why he might be acting that way. Inside, though, I was just having the time of my life! Whenever I looked into his big, beautiful brown eyes, they sparkled, glimmering with embarrassment. Every time I accidentally touched his hand, I could feel his sacred warmth flowing into my skin. Ah, I can't forget my favorite part. It only happened once, but Sena's fragile hands were shaking too severely to really eat. Then, it went a little like this:

_"Sena~ say "ah"." I sang, holding my spoon full of his food out to him. _

_ "A-ah~." He parted his precious lips and verbalized weakly. _

_ Placing the spoon in his mouth gracefully, I waited until Sena was satisfied with the spoon-feeding before pulling out. Ah- but then he made this adorable face, pouting as he refused to let go of the spoon. _

He had reached a level of adorableness I never thought possible! X3 I can't wait to see his face when we-!

Ahem. What a tantrum. Please FORGET ALL OF WHAT YOU JUST READ.

Anyway, the fucking angel just left, so now I have nothing to do except work on school shit.

"Zokugaku, how's your assignment coming along?" I decided to entertain myself with the chameleon.

"Ah? Well, I'm not doin' the same one as you, but it's going pretty well. All I have to do is be successful in being an extortionist at my school on Earth." He explained.

"Che." I expressed my slight jealousy at how easy his assignment is.

The one I have to do is really fucking complicated with all these limits and shit. It's not like I'm caring anymore- the fucking angel makes up for all the work I have to put into this. Four more times and then...! Kekekekekeke! So excited!

I giggled to myself, sending chills down Zokugaku's spine, chilling his bones.

:

Well, I feel... odd about this chapter. It pretty much expressed all my enthusiasm over the story for me. Anyway, I want to thank the people who commented on this story! And my other ones, as well! You are so AWESOME! :3 And, soon, yes soon, I will post the assignment sheet Hiruma received on here- you just have to wait. ;) (T^T only 300-suin words...! T^T)


	13. Lunch Break

_Riku's POV_

Chapter 13... Lunch Break!

Today I called in sick to school. I do feel unbearably unwell, but that's not the real reason. It has been too long since I last saw my little brother so I'm going to pay him a visit today!

Jogging over lazily to Sena's school, I glanced at the scenery of the west side of Heaven. Not to say I don't see it all the time; my school is also on the west side of Heaven; I just don't usually go down towards Sena's school. It isn't all that close to my house...

Arriving at around lunch time, I heard a bell ring from inside the school. People started pouring out and surrounding specific areas of the school grounds.

"Must be lunch break." I mumbled to myself quietly.

Smiling happily, I went to go look for Sena. It wasn't that difficult- finding him that is. I just heard his squeal and saw him running errands back and forth around the school grounds by chance.

I guess he is still getting bullied...

Sighing, I went running after Sena, catching up rather easily since I was the one who taught him how to run.

"Sena!" I called to him once we matched speeds. "What's up?" I smiled.

"Riku!" He came to an abrupt stop, smiling and bowing excitedly.

"Why are you here?"

"I have the day off so I wanted to visit you!" I exclaimed, a little embarrassed.

Sena blushed.

"It has been a while huh? Are you doing well?" Sena stuttered.

"I'm doing fine! But you're still getting bullied, huh?" I scolded him lightly.

"Y-yeah... Only a little, though." He looked away.

"Hm. Well, at least you're getting faster." I patted him on the back.

Sena smiled his radiant smile.

"Thanks, Riku!"

Blushing myself, I turned away a little.

"Hey, wanna go eat?" I suggested, pointing to the lines for food getting.

Sena nodded, and we went after some food. Munching it down, we talked and laughed. Awh~ just like when we were younger~.

Only... Something doesn't quite feel right...

"Sena, have you started doing perverted stuff recently?" I asked bluntly.

Sena's eyes bulged and his drink came out of his nose. He started coughing and breathing heavily, face pressed against the table, preventing me from seeing his face.

"Ah... Sena? You alright?" I somewhat apologized for my straightforwardness, trying to make sure my little brother is not gonna die or anything.

"I- ahem- I'm fine. Why did you ask something like that, though?" He recovered, lifting his face from the table, blowing his nose and coughing.

"Well, there is this slight edge to your aura. It gives me that sense that you might have done something naughty- kind of like you wanna..." I became embarrassed, turning my face away as I trailed off.

"Hiii!" Sena squeaked, ears turning red.

"Sena, did you do anything perverted, like, last night?" I leaned in, beginning to interrogate him.

"Yeah, I feel like it's still too new to be later than last night. It is like, a super naughty vibe. Sena, what the heck?" I thought.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no, no! N-n-n-not at all! I don't even know what you're t-t-t-t-talking ab-b-b-bout!" Sena cowered guiltily.

I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Sena. Have you met anyone suspicious? Have you noticed anything different about yourself? Are you..." I stopped myself from being too overwhelming.

"Eh? Eh? What do you mean? Different? Suspicious?" Sena tried to deny.

"Who? If they made you do ecchi stuff, then are they a demon? Sena, are you-!" I started, but made myself quiet down.

"Are you housing a demon?" I whispered.

Sena fidgeted. After a series of hesitant attempts at denying, Sena nodded, shattering my world.

"S-...S-...Sen-Sena..." I began to panic. "Sena! Are you okay? Safe? Of course not, you're harboring a demon! Has he hurt you? Molested you? Are you are virgin, Sena?" I gripped Sena's shoulders tightly, making sure he can't get away.

"W-wait, slow down, Riku." Sena pleaded lightly.

"S-sorry." I let go, sitting back down.

"I'm fine, Riku. And... I'm still a virgin..." Sena blushed, his innocence still intact.

Sighing in relief, I smiled.

"Good. Stay that way, 'kay? You don't just give that kinda thing to just anyone, y'know." I murmured.

Sena nodded.

"Yeah."

:

Awh~ And I even wanted this chapter to be a bit smutty too~! Oh well, next chapter~! XD Thank you for the reviews! You are all awesome!


	14. Meet Me Halfway

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 14... Meet Me Halfway~

"Gh-...! Mph! Wh-wha, H-Hiruma...?" I gasped sensuously as Hiruma's presence materialized behind me, his hands titillating me through my gym shirt.

"Kekeke. You think you can just go around in those revealing track shorts without someone copping a feel? Of course I'm gonna show up and make sure no one beats me to it." Hiruma chuckled into my ear, breath tickling my ear, tongue sensitizing the area between my ear and neck.

"H-huh? B-but we'll get caught." I cautioned breathlessly.

"You're body doesn't seem to care." He chirped, pinching my nipples ruthlessly.

"Aih! Ah! Ow- Hiruma," I tried to divert his attention from my chest in an attempt to not be heard by anyone else still in the locker room.

"Don't worry, no one else is here anymore," He stopped suddenly and let the silence be heard. "See?"

My body began to twitch, missing the sensation of his hands tracing my skin.

"My, what naughty nipples you got there, Sena-kun." Hiruma chuckled, noticing the twitching, appeasing them with his mouth through the T-shirt.

"Hiii, Hiruma~" I moaned, my back arching in order to get my skin closer to his moist tongue.

"You are so hot. You do realize that it's only been a few hours since we last did this, right? Fucking angel, how will you live without me from now on?" Hiruma purred, leaving hickeys up and down my spinal chord.

"A- I- oh!" I tried to respond, only to end up gasping as he reached a sensitive spot on my lower back, making my upper half droop against the shower wall. "I w-wo~n't. I do-don't think I can l-live without you an-anymore, Hirumakuma."

A stifled guffaw on Hiruma's end sent vibrations throughout my body, making my mouth water and my body twitch in anticipation.

"Very good," Hiruma ravaged my body with his hands more fervently than before.

"Because I'm starting to feel the same way," I barely heard him say before I cried out in a close second to ecstasy as I climaxed in my shorts.

My body fell limp as I rested in Hiruma's arms. His arms with their defined, lithe muscles holding me close feels too good. I can't even resist.

_ "Is this what Riku was talking about...?"_

:

SO MUCH SMUT~! Kya~! Yay! Heh. FD I feel very successful now. Time for sleeeep~! Ya Ha! XD Comment please~! Lots of Love -Croke 3 (P.S. the whole Hirumakuma was a little liberty taken- I took the Japanese word "akuma" and put it at the end of Hiruma's name, since akuma means demon/devil, and that's what Hiruma is.)


	15. Caught

_Habashira's POV_

Chapter 15... Caught

"...I feel bad for Sena. He's the target of Hiruma. Yeah, it's a project, but Hiruma is still Hiruma." I thought, lounging around on the couch in Sena's living room.

Rolling onto my side, I continued on in thought.

"He must be on step 6 by now. That bastard sure is moving fast. It has only been a couple of days since he even saw Sena."

Sitting up, I reached for the remot and clicked the TV on. Mindlessly watching TV and feeling bad for Sena was how the day passed by for me, since Hiruma had taken my bike back down to Earth with him, leaving me alone in Sena's house for the day.

"Really." I heaved, lurching off the couch and wandering into the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, I felt a little guilty eating the poor little Sena's food, so I only went after something simple. Sitting down with a mini bag of Lays, I continued to watch TV, brain getting number by the minute.

And suddenly it was three in the afternoon. It appears that I had taken a nap without realizing... Hm. A non-consensual nap.

Stretching my elongated limbs over the couch, I heard fainted talking coming from Sena's room.

"Step 6...?" I thought, brain still groggy.

Hearing a cry from the direction, I nodded to myself. Laying back down and getting snuggly on the couch, I took yet another nap, only this one was consensual.

"Eep! Sena! Sena?" I heard a woman yelp, calling for Sena desperately in the distance. "Sena!"

Opening my eyes, I saw a man that looked like a 40 or 50 year old version of Sena.

"What the...?" I muttered in my sleep, slightly agitated from confusion.

"I see. So you're awake now." He began to speak. "May I ask why you are on our couch? In our house? In Heaven?" He asked a series of understandable and related questions. "If you could answer all of those, that'd be great."

Smiling weakly, he waited for my reply.

Sitting up, my tongue was outside my mouth, a sign of fright. What if he turned me in?

"I didn't find it appropriate to lounge about anywhere other than the living room." I answered carefully.

He nodded.

"Ah, I was brought up here by a f-... friend." I winced. Hiruma is not my friend.

"Who?" He asked. "Not Sena, of course."

I shook my head in no.

"And my friend took my bike down to Earth, so I am stranded here until he gets back." I finished. Though, he is definitely gonna have more questions.

"Honey!" the woman called before he could ask the next question.

"Yes?" He called back to her, standing up from the couch opposing the one I was sitting on and walking over to where her voice was coming from.

"Sena is..." she started, ending by whispering into his ear.

The man stayed silent, most likely stunned. I don't even wanna know what Hiruma did to Sena.

"What happened to the little guy?" I inquired quietly, peering over their heads into Sena's room.

Sena was lying on his bed, panting like he has a fever, red as a tomato. He might be sick. That, or Hiruma is a sick bastard...

"Sena, are you alright?" the woman went over to him and knelt by his bedside.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, mom." Sena released weak words.

"Are you sure?"

She put her hand against his forehead.

"You're burning up!" She exclaimed.

"Really? That would explain something." Sena chuckled, almost coughing.

"Don't talk, okay? I'm going to go get you some medicine and a cooling pad. Just rest." Sena's mother commanded, getting up and getting said items.

"I wonder where Hiruma is." I thought quizzically.

He probably had to make a hasty retreat. That's what happens when you get overconfident.

"Sena-kun, do you know what happened to Hiruma?" I sat down next to Sena's bed and whispered to him.

"S-somewhere around h-h-here." Sena replied almost inaudibly.

A thought occurred to me. What if...

"Sena, are you blushing?" I asked.

In response, he became even darker.

"So, no fever?"

He shook his head.

I nodded.

"Thought so." I thought.

Then I started thinking of reasons why Sena would be so red. Thinking of Step 6, I came to a conclusion. Hiruma was using a toy on Sena when his parents came home. Hiruma left it in Sena. So now Sena has to feign feverishness in order to get us all out of this safely.

"Poor Sena..."

:

It sucked a bit, but next chapter will make up for it! Most likely. Ah- SMUT! XD Anyway, comments are very much appreciated~! 3


	16. Toying With Me

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 16... Toying with Me

Fuck. His parents came home. I was right in the middle of fucking the cream from his body with a toy I had bought down on Earth. We were almost at the best part, too~.

Pouting up in the ceiling, I surveyed the fucking angel as he acted sick. Of course he wasn't really sick. He just had that new toy attached to his lower half. His quivering and moaning is making my control waver. Gotta hold back, though, or else we're _all_ screwed.

Zokugaku had to deal with the parents of the fucking angel, since I wasn't around. He looks less demonic than me, so it works, but his skills may not be up to par with mine. If only I could shape shift...

Back to the fucking angel, I am very ecstatic over the new toy. Sena keeps making this face like he is gonna come at any second, but he can't, and it just increases the sexiness factor.

Ah! Waiting sucks! So impatient am I! He is right below me, and yet I can't get to him...!

I heard chatter, doors closing, and then silence.

"Sena?" Zokugaku entered the room, hunched posture from the low ceiling.

"Habashira-sssan." Sena greeted him, hissing from the pleasure.

"Do you know where Hiruma is? Your parents just went to their room for the night and are almost asleep already." Zokugaku hissed quietly.

My pointed ears perked up at the sound of this news. Bending forward from the ceiling, I appeared at eye level with Zokugaku.

"Oh? The fucking 'rents are asleep, now?" I cackled.

Sena and Zokugaku were scared pretty badly~. It was quite funny- seeing not only Sena's expression, but Zokugaku's as well. Chuckling, I dropped from the ceiling onto the floor, feet landing as softly as a cat. I grinned in Sena's direction, softer than usual, making his heart skip a beat. Then I turned to Zokugaku.

"Well, off to bed with you. Unless you want to leave Heaven. You are welcome to-" I reconsidered. "Don't, actually. Go get some sleep on the couch or watch a movie on TV. 'Kay? Ru~i." I whispered to him, shooing him from the room.

Zokugaku blushed, his tongue hanging out. Turning abruptly, he left the room, shutting the door quietly.

Prancing over to the door, I locked it. Privacy has been achieved.

Turning to Sena, I smirked devilishly. Sena made a face similar to that of a lamb in the presence of a wolf. I waltzed over to Sena's bedside, sitting upon it and slipping my hand across his forehead.

"You're burning up, Sena," I purred seductively.

Shivering, Sena admitted to his desire. I giggled lightly as I glided my hand across his adorable face, pushing him down onto the bed softly.

His spiky black hair splayed itself out on the pillow, his soulful brown eyes shivering, gleaming with the overwhelming heat of desire. His burning flesh against my shaking fingertips ignites the fire that burns smokelessly inside me. The flame spreads from my fingertips to my hands, my arms, shoulders, and reach my heart- make it clench within my chest.

"Sena," I began to speak unconsciously, lips tracing Sena's jaw line with unnatural grace. "Your desire fuels mine."

Next thing I knew, our lips were connected, a kiss in which the sin tainted the pure; in which the light pervaded the darkness.

Impatiently undressing, we filtered our voices between each other's lips, gasping for more. Our feverish cocks sloshed and ground against each other as we explored each other- as Sena called out my name.

"Hiruma~. Ple-please," his sultry voice echoed endlessly. "Take it out. I want you. I want you now."

Lips transforming into an unfortunate smile, I whispered a charming spell, "A promise to be fulfilled in due time, my dearest Sena, my most important, my all."

Everything else is a blur.

:

Well. I like how this is progressing! I hope you enjoyed! And I bet you can't wait for the next one now, huh? In due time, my dearest readers. ;)


	17. Fuck

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 17... Fuck

Fuck. I fucking hate this fucking assignment. Fu- _really?_ Seriously, they send me off to go and screw up an angel's life expecting me to be able to hold back until I get to step fucking eight? Fuck! Sena- he fucking _WANTED_ me to make love to him all fucking night! And I couldn't- fucking couldn't because of the stupid rules! I- I just...!

Hitting my head against the closet wall, I tried to release some of the pent-up stress that started accumulating the minute I saw the fucking angel.

Curled up in Sena's closet, naked and despairing, I continuously growled to myself. I also continued to bash my head against the inside of his closet. Feeling only a twinge of sorrow for the wall, I tried to draw blood again, this time achieving my goal.

Laying back and relaxing in the scarce amount of space, I breathed silently, the warmth of the blood running down my face the only substitute for Sena's heart while he is away. The warmth of my black blood does not compare to the thu-thump of his heart that sends shivers down my spine, enticing my fingertips to grace the skin, willing my teeth to bore marks into his precious, flawless skin.

If Sena was mine- if I could just grab Sena and run away from the fucking Geezer(Satan) and the fucking Slave Driver (God)- I'd never let him outta my sight. He'd never leave. We would breathe the same air, live in the same house, and we'd share the same bed.

"Tch!" I barked, slamming my head with finality, almost instantly knocking myself out.

"Why..." I groaned. "Why can't I just take what's mine...?" Loosing consciousness, I was able to get in one last word. "Fuck...!"

:

Ah- Hiruma was a little outta character. I guess that's alright for the purpose of this fan fiction's plot. Heh. I've been watching Shiki, so this almost got really gory. XD I love the OP of Shiki a little _too_ much. I've been listening to it on repeat for like... an hour... XP Comment please~! :3


	18. Advice

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 18... Adivce

"Hey Riku," I greeted Riku as I walked up to him at the cafe I asked him to wait for me at. "I'm sorry I'm late." I bowed respectively.

"It's alright, I just got here." He smiled.

I smiled embarrassed. I know Riku is just being considerate.

Taking my hand, Riku started leading me to a table in the back corner. Sitting down across from each other, we waited for the waitress to take our orders before talking.

"You had something you wanted to talk to me about?" Riku started, smiling cheerily, even if it did have a twinge of wariness in it.

"Uh, y-yeah," I stuttered, glancing off to the side. "You know how you visited a couple days ago and I told you about that thing...?"

"Yeah," His silvery eyebrows furrowed.

"Um, well, you see, I, we, Hiruma and I," I tried to create a coherent sentence.

Riku's eyes grew wide before I could be successful.

"Sena, you didn't do it, did you?" He asked gravely.

"No! No! But, w-we... uhm, you know..." I hid my face behind my hands, my face burning.

I can't seem to get the right words out.

"S-Sena, hey," Riku slid from his side of the booth into my side, reaching an arm around my shoulders comfortingly. "It's alright. I mean, it was bound to happen anyway, whether or not it is with a demon isn't quite the issue."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him innocently.

"W-well, you see, ah," Riku blushed slightly, not facing me full on. "Have you ever noticed the stares people give you?"

"Hm," I considered, and then Hiruma's slitted eyes appeared. "A little."

"What do they seem like? Are they glares, affectionate?"

"W-well, Hiruma stares at me like a wolf, and I guess Mamori is affectionate. Other than that... I guess you are brotherly?" I deciphered.

"I-I see. So, you aren't completely oblivious. That's probably all Hiruma's fault..." I could feel Riku growl.

"How do people stare at me?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Ah? Well, they stare at you like they wanna eat you." Riku pointed out bluntly, scowling at the fact.

I blushed. Looking down at the tabletop, I mumbled, "I never noticed."

"Yeah. So you get why this kinda thing was bound to happen, right? I'm just glad it seems like you don't mind. Still ticks me off, but that's 'cause I'm your older brother." Riku grumbled, ruffling my hair, dipping his face into my hair, inhaling the scent.

"I get it. But, that's not what I was planning to talk to you about." I settled down, getting back to business.

Riku pulled back. The waitress brought our food and drinks to the table, placing them in front of us. Bowing, she left the table, and I continued.

"Riku, do you think Hiruma likes me?" I asked.

"Can I meet him first? I don't particularly trust him, doing dirty stuff with you and all." Riku declared, leaning back and taking a sip of his water.

"S-s-sure! That'd be great!" I brightened up.

Riku stared at me for a long while.

"Hmph. I feel like I'm giving you away to get married to the guy... I don't like it." Riku grumbled, not facing me, eyebrows furrowed. "But I'll do it for you."

Smiling brightly, I hugged Riku.

"Thank you Riku!"

He hugged me back, patting my head.

"Only for you." He whispered, kissing my head.

:

Ooooh~ Riku~! XD Heh. Just wait. Don't forget to laugh if Shin comes along~! XD Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Ugh, I can't believe I forgot what he was supposed to ask him when I got to the actual asking part...! DX Drk!


	19. Preparations & Impressions

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 19... Preparations & Impressions

"Graaaaah!" I hollered, releasing my frustration. "That fucking angel- always making me do all the fucking work!"

I am busy stomping around at the moment, yelling, scolding the fucking angel from a distance because he decided he was gonna have his friend meet me.

"Ke! Like that will go well!" I grimaced to myself. "I have to clean the house up and maybe cook something for them. It has been an hour since I left the conversation alone, fretting over how I have to make the place look its best. For all I know, they might be hungry by the time they get here.

"Not like it matters. I really just have to make a good impression on that fucking Gunman angel so I can stay in Heaven. Otherwise I not only fail the assignment, but I'll also never get to see Sena again.

"The fucking Slave Driver dares to try and take the fucking chibi from me!" I grumbled, vacuuming.

The dishes had to be done and the pillows arranged neatly before the house was otherwise rather spotless. As I was finishing up the dishes, I heard the doorknob turn. Feeling the anxiety, I took a deep breathe. The door opened. Sena walked in with Riku in tow, closing the door behind him.

"Hiruma!" Sena bounced over to me.

I smiled; grabbing the dish towel and wiping my hands dry before he hugged me around my waist. Gotta hug the cutie back.

"Welcome home, Sena-kun." I purred gently.

Sena beamed up at me, before he remembered Riku.

"Ah, Hiruma, this is Riku-nii. We aren't real brothers, but we've known each other since we were little." Sena introduced me to Riku.

I bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Riku-kun."

"Riku, this is Hiruma." Sena finished introductions, smiling in a joyous manner.

"Nice to meet you." Riku bowed respectfully. He wasn't smiling at me. He was smiling directly at Sena, for Sena, but he was throwing daggers at me with his eyes.

"I'm almost done with the dishes. Are you guys hungry?" I asked, breaking the ice.

They both nodded. I told them to go wait in the living room for tea and food. After they left the kitchen and turned the TV on, I sighed, relieved. It wasn't too bad. But Riku dislikes me. I can tell I'm a bad taste in his mouth.

Bringing them tea and food, I placed it on the coffee table before them before walking back to the kitchen.

"Hiruma, you're not gonna eat with us?" Sena asked, a pleading tone shading him over.

I smiled back to him.

"I'll be there in a minute." I chimed.

Taking off the apron and hanging it up, I ruffled my hair a little, making sure I was cool enough to be able to just relax a little.

Once I was back in the living room, Sena made me sit at one end of the couch as Riku sat at the other with Sena in the middle. Sena's instincts are good.

"He... finally... left..." I sighed, collapsing onto Sena's bed around 6 at night, exhausted and jittery from the leftover anxiety.

Riku and Sena had arrived at the house at 3 in the afternoon. And Riku didn't leave for 3 hours. No complaints, really. He didn't actually seem to hate me by the time he left. That was seriously one of the most strenuous 3 hours of my life, though.

"Did you not like Riku-nii?" Sena asked innocently, walking into his room after me.

"He was alright with me. I just feel like he doesn't quite like me." I spoke honestly.

"He acts as my older brother, so he is a little protective of me." Sena admitted, sitting beside my splayed out form. "Especially since we... ya know..." He looked off, blushing.

I grinned my classical grin. Reaching my hand up to his face, I brushed my hand against his cheek.

"I haven't seen you blush all day." I smiled. "Red looks good on you."

His face grew darker. I chuckled.

"Come here." I gestured to the space on the bed beside me.

Complying, Sena laid down beside me, facing me naively.

"Hm~. Sena, you're so cute," I started, turning my body to face him, stretching my arm over his body. "I might just eat you up. You would taste so sweet melting in my mouth."

Sena's face was darker than a red rose in full bloom.

"D-don't eat me. What if you get disappointed when I taste salty?" Sena expressed shyly.

"Salty and sweet is my fucking angel? I like how that sounds." I purred, licking up Sena's neck, kissing his bottom lip.

He shivered under my touch, trembling ever so slightly.

"H-Hiruma," his sultry voice caught my attention. "If you want to, you can discover the salty side of me tonight. I don't mind."

My face-splitting grin had to be contained. Sena was just so sexy! If I'm not careful, he might end up being the one conquering me!

:

That took a little while to write. It feels so annoying when I get stifled because of homework and sleep... Anyway, I hope you liked it! Five out of six times! One more time and then it gets SERIOUS! I can't wait!


	20. Charming Human

_Yukimitsu's POV_

Chapter 20... Charming Human

"Huh," I sighed heavily as I looked up at the pond-like sky of Hell that shone Earth above me. "I can't do this. I'm going to fail this assignment. I can't even get to Earth..."

The first years at Deimon High all have to perform one of two assignments. One is called "Fallen Angel," while the other is called "Charming Human." I have no idea who came up with the names. "Charming Human" is such a confusing name.

I was one of the people who had to complete "Charming Human." For this assignment, I have to go up to Earth, fool around with a guy for 2 to 3 months, get him to fall for me, and then grant him his wish. Then we are supposed to have sex.

I'm not particularly fond of this project... I have never done much. My parents keep me in the house most of the time working towards college and a successful life. I don't really like that life, but I have no confidence in myself that I can ever really branch out and do something else like play a sport or make friends. I don't have any because of the way I have been living up 'til now...

Yet, as socially awkward as I might turn out to be, I still have to do this assignment. I have to try my best- this will make up half my grade for my first year of high school...!

After taking a train, taxi, and a stranger's advice, I ended up in the Kantou region of Japan. That is none too far from where I was below down in Hell. I could just drop into Hell if I ever get too nervous and still get home before anyone noticed I was gone...!

"Ow-ah, sorry!" I winced as someone bumped into me harshly, sending me into the wall. I still apologized though. "I should have been paying attention."

When I looked, there were three of them; three humans that looked like they were close, like they were all similar beings. Interested in them, I bowed politely.

"My name is Yukimitsu Manabu." I grabbed their attention, the three of them turning around. "What are your names?"

They expressed silence, glaring at me uncertainly.

"Jumonji Kazuki." The one in the middle spoke out with a breath of confidence.

Looking up, I saw his features. Short blond hair, faithful brown eyes, and a cross-shaped scar on his right cheek appeared to me first and foremost. His expression was a solemn one, a respectable one. He looks like an honest man. I'm interested.

"Nice to meet you." I rose back up.

He nodded in return.

"Togano Shojo." The one to the left of him spoke up. He looked very different. He had blond hair as well, but it was a little longer and spiked back. He also had orange-tinted glasses on.

I nodded to him in return.

"Kuroki Koji." The last one to Jumonji's right ended introductions. He had dark hair; a very dark brown, and dark eyes. Very different was he from the other two.

I nodded again.

Awkwardness started to pull on the air around us.

"Ah, s-so, where are you guys heading?" I asked awkwardly.

"School." They responded in unison.

"Which one?" I asked, perking up. This is my chance.

"Deimon 3rd Middle School. Why? You headed there, too?" Togano questioned.

I nodded fervently, smiling.

"This your first day?" Jumonji asked, concerned.

"Y-yes. I don't know my way to the school and I don't have my uniform yet. I just arrived here last night." Close enough.

Jumonji and his two friends exchanged looks before seeming to come to a conclusion.

I am now officially enrolled in Deimon 3rd Middle School as an eighth grader. I am also in 2 out of 5 of Jumonji's classes! A nice start for my first time doing something like this, I think! Now, I just need to find a place to stay. I have to live on Earth, so...

A job is what I need. Or I need to work my way into someone's house... but I don't have the confidence for that...

So, after job-hunting, I secured a job and a corner in the manager's house, somehow. He was really nice and touchy. I think we call that a pervert, or someone hitting on you, but I don't care. Jumonji is all that's on my mind.

Next thing I know, it is over a month later, and my situation seems to have gotten worse...

"Ah!" I squeaked when I was pushed onto the tiled floor of the shower in the locker room, the shower suddenly turned on. The cold water seeping through my clothes was making me loose body heat.

I was being bullied again. This has been happening since I got here in late September. It is now November. I have happily been getting closer to Jumonji bit by bit, but there was this other group of delinquents that really didn't like me for some reason. And right now, they were raining on my parade. I was right about to go out with Jumonji after school.

Abusing me with words, I blocked them out, hugging myself and curling up as to keep the warmth in my body for as long as possible. I can't die that easily, but it still hurts like Hell to freeze "to death."

And then I heard the thudding. I saw Jumonji rushing to my aid. Smiling as he took down the last guy, I crawled over to him and tugged on the hem of his shirt. He smiled down at me.

"Look at you, all wet. Are you cold?" He spoke softly, bending down on one knee and lifting my chin up.

Taking my assignment to the next level, I kissed him. A surprise kiss that he didn't mind returning at all. In fact, we didn't leave that locker room for a couple of hours. Yeah, we turned the water temperature up so Jumonji wouldn't die, but it would have been steamy no matter what.

Ah, I get the name of my assignment now. "Charming Human"- that's what you are making in this project. Ah, Jumonji was charming without my help. He didn't need me; never did. He's so charming- such a charming human.

:

A quick one shot for Yukimitsu and Jumonji. Yes, an odd pairing. I was tryin' to put Habashira with an Earthling, but I like Habashira and Hiruma too much and no one else seemed to fit the bill so... Since Yukimitsu is a demon, he became the target! It wasn't a great one shot; it feels a little rushed, right? Please comment! And Yukimitsu and Jumonji are probably out of character... Sorry!


	21. Too Many People!

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 21... Too. Many. People!

How... How did this happen? Riku and I were just talking at a cafe near North Heaven. Next thing we know, Mamori and Wakana-chan walk by and notice us. They came into the cafe and sat with us, which was fine; Riku and I were just hanging out normally. But then, more people showed up that seemed to know Wakana-chan...

"Shin-san! Sakuraba-kun!" Wakana-chan called over a couple of guys.

"Wakana-chan!" the pretty one cheered, prancing over to the table.

The other one stood stiffly, glanced over at the table and walked rather reluctantly. He was big- muscle wise, not in height. He had short black hair and dark eyes. Intimidating~!

The pretty one, though, looked really social- like a butterfly. His hair was light, his eyes a dark brown. He was rather tall and was slim, too.

"Ah, sorry, I'm Sakuraba Haruto." the pretty one bowed, greeting us.

"I-i-it's alright. I'm Kobayakawa Sena. Nice to meet you." I stuttered nervously.

"I'm Kaitani Riku." Riku introduced, suspiciously eyeing them.

"This is Anezaki Mamori." Wakana-chan introduced Mamori-neechan.

"Nice to meet you, Anezaki-san!" Sakuraba nodded his head, smiling.

"Ah, he is Shin-san." Wakana-chan introduced the intimidating character. He nodded stiffly, not seeming to be enjoying the company.

"Hello, Shin-san." I greeted in an attempt to get him to seem less intimidating.

He turned his head in my direction, and his eyes bore into me. The dark orbs were connecting with mine, and I could sense something coming from him. His aura of intimidation got stronger.

"Kobayakawa." Shin-san nodded in return.

"Hiiiii!" I screeched inwardly. "So scary!"

Shin-san and Sakuraba both ended up sitting down in the booth as well. Now, you have to realize what is wrong with this picture. Riku is on the inside against the wall, practically squished next to me. Then Shin-san is barely on the seat next to me. On the other side, Wakana-chan got a chair and was sitting at the outside of the booth while Mamori-neechan sat on the inside next to Sakuraba.

The other side of the table started talking effortlessly, so I decided to try and start one on my side. Ah, you could feel the tension!

"Sh-Shin-san, are you okay on the edge like that?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

He nodded in response.

"Sena," Riku motioned for me to lean slightly closer to him. "He's a wolf."

I stiffened. I just met Shin-san! How-! What is wrong with me?

Shin-san's eyes closed and his chest deflated slightly, ducking his head almost unnoticeably and turning his head away.

I was about to speak to Shin-san, feeling bad for thinking like that about him, when Sakuraba started guffawing, Wakana-chan and Mamori-neechan giggling.

"Too funny, Sakuraba!" Wakana-chan expressed, holding her stomach.

After another 15 minutes or so, Wakana-chan left with Shin-san and Sakuraba. Mamori-neechan took Riku with her when she left the cafe. So now I am all in my lonesome.

Ordering a hot chocolate, I sat quietly looking out the window drinking the hot liquid. One sip made my stomach brew warmth.

"Grph!" I choked on my hot chocolate. "S-scary!" I squealed, eyes meeting an unknown character's. We are in places across the street from each other, but his gaze still sends shivers down my spine.

His eyes are a fierce dark blue and his hair a blue-black. It was parted to the side and enhanced his domineering gaze. He was standing in the hardware building over there, so I could tell he was too tall for life. And then someone even taller appears next to him. A goofy-looking blond bounced over to him. He was tan, taller than the first guy and friendly looking.

He pointed his curious stare in the same direction as the Fox (that's what I'll call the guy with the scary eyes) and saw me. He waved excitedly. I waved back uncertainly. He turned back to Fox and dragged him out and across the street. They entered the cafe and made life go weird.

:

Ah, so many new characters were introduced...! Shin, Sakuraba, and then the two mystery characters! XD Not a mystery who they are, right? Urgh, I feel like I've been neglecting my other stories, though... Ouch. Review~!


	22. The Death of Kakei Shun

_Kakei's POV_

Chapter 22... The Death of Kakei Shun

I was staring blankly about the surrounding area as I waited for Mizumachi to finish up in the hardware store. He didn't have any money as far as I could tell. My eyes passed by the windows of the cafe across the street from the hardware store. I kept skimming for something interesting. Then, I took a double take.

An adorable figure was resting in the cafe window, drinking lazily. Yes, he was adorable, but taken. I could sense his awareness of the world around him. I could see him shivering from my gaze. I wonder: who got him? They probably spoil him. Do they treat him less like prey and more like a bride?

"Alright, Kakei! I'm done!" Mizumachi bounced over to where I was standing nonchalantly. Yet, I can't tear my gaze away.

"Kakei? Whatcha looking at?" Mizumachi asked, curiously placing his head on my shoulder and looking in the same direction as me.

He must have seen the boy I was staring at, 'cause he started waving, making the boy wave back. Mizumachi, excited about the acknowledgement, took my hand and declared we go meet the stranger. The captured prey.

"Mizumachi! Wait!" I tried to tell him to slow down and think about this. I mean, I didn't _really_ want to meet the kid. I- I was just curious over him. That is all!

"Nah, nah! He's expecting us, come on!" Mizumachi cheered, dragging me across the road and into the cafe.

"Hi~! I'm Mizumachi Kengo! This here is Kakei Shun! Wazzap?" Mizumachi introduced freely, loudly.

"Hiii! I-I'm Kobayakawa Sena! F-f-f-f-fine!" He stuttered, surprised, overwhelmed. "Uh, um, y-you guys are up... I guess..." He offered, coughing to conceal a gleeful and somewhat mocking chuckle.

Mizumachi started laughing.

"Nice one!" He exclaimed, sitting down across from Sena.

"Hey, can I call you Sena? Kobayakawa is waaay too long."

"Mm! Yeah!" Sena smiled relief present in all his features.

Sitting next to Mizumachi, I leaned back on the booth cushions.

The waitress came around. Laughing while they ordered, Mizumachi got himself some food while Sena got himself a drink. I was only chuckling, but I still managed to trip on my words. Everyone started laughing at that moment, even the waitress. I laughed with my forehead against the tabletop, trying to hide the embarrassment on my face.

"Nice one Kakei!" Mizumachi put an arm around me as we continued to laugh. I lifted my head off the table top, laughing whole-heartedly.

Across the table, Sena was red in the face from laughing so hard- and was still laughing. Mizumachi and I bursted out laughing at the sight. Sena was just so... TOMATO!

"To-toma-tomatooo~!" We laughed, breaking down, the tears starting to get loose.

"Uoh! I'm gonna die! Haha!" Sena laughed, falling onto the seat.

"I think we're already dead!" Mizumachi exclaimed.

"Heehee!" I giggled, throwing my head onto the table. "All the way!"

Silence.

Never in my life as a demon have I laughed so hard for so long. That happened right after this sudden lack of noise. The whole entirety of existence just stopped... and then died laughing. Those broken ribs will take a while to heal, but Sena is totally worth it!

:

Heehee! This chapter consisted of 3 guys who are all practically strangers to each other just laughing their asses off! And then dying! XD Did you enjoy this? I know I did! Ah- celebratory sex for Hiruma and Sena for winning the Christmas Bowl! Soon! I'll write so hard, the semen will appear on your screen! XD Thank You for tolerating me! 3

(536 words, probably about 400 of those is used to express their death by laughter experience!)


	23. Upsetting

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 23... Upsetting

"Ahahaha!" I could hear the fucking angel laughing outside the house with two voices unknown to me. "Put me down, put me down!" I cringed at the thought of Sena being given any kind of treat by someone other than me.

I opened the door for them to enter, though. Sena walked in first. Before he could get two steps in, though, I snatched him up and ran to the bedroom.

"Hiii! Hiruma!" Sena cried out.

I threw myself, Sena in my arms, onto the bed.

"Shh," I charmed. "Don't let them hear, you naughty angel."

I grinned triumphantly, knowing Sena would melt.

"Ah, wait," he attempted resistance quietly, my hands sneaking up his shirt. I'm only slightly glad it wasn't his button-up school shirt. It would be too time consuming to unbutton it.

"What? I can't hear you over the sound of your sexy noises." I slurred, tongue rolling around Sena's nipple.

"Eyah! H-Hiruma!" he squealed.

"Woah! All the way, Sena!" the tallest character sounded, crouching in the doorway.

"M-Mizumachi...!" the darker figure scolded.

I encased Sena's small, sensual body in my arms and looked over at the other demon in the room.

"My~ Sena-darling!" I denied the dark figure access to Sena's fragile personal bubble. Fragile it is because of how many times I burst it a day.

The demon was taken aback, blushing. He glared half-heartedly before shaking his head dismissively and turning back to Mizumachi.

"What? Kakei, what does he mean?" Mizumachi looked to Kakei as he was dragged out of the doorway.

"Come on; let them do what they want." Kakei dismissed the plight.

"Oi!" I called to attention Kakei. "There's a note on the table for you. Read. Follow carefully."

Kakei nodded, blushing and closing the door.

I turned on Sena.

"What were you fucking thinking? You- why must you attract fucking demons like a fucking light attracts flies?" I raved.

He cowered.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. I don't try. It j-just happ-ppens." He turned away, rather upset.

I sighed.

"Hey, don't play that card. It's an unfair advantage." I grumbled, laying back down over Sena, pulling his face towards mine. I pulled away before we could kiss.

"Hiruma?" Sena sat up as I started to walk towards the door, leaving him disheveled.

"I'll be waiting with the fucking Fox and fucking Fish in the living room." I closed the door behind me, feeling a little unhappy with myself, but otherwise knowing I can't just attack Sena as I please.

"I hate you _ALL_."

:

But he loves you~! You awesome fans, you! DX This chapter took too long to write... the next one will be better. Probably not smutty, but better. Sorry.


	24. When We Get Drunk Off Chocolate

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 24... When We Get Drunk Off Chocolate

Having walked out of Sena's room, I skulked about in the hallway.

"Fucking jealousy." I grumbled. "That fucking angel- he needs to hide those pheromones or whatever it is he is releasing that's attracting these beasts. They're driving me fucking crazy! ...He's driving me crazy."

Sighing, I charged into the kitchen. Since Sena wouldn't like it if I threw Mizumachi and Kakei out rudely, I'll just have to make do. I was planning something, but I guess I can alter the plan to accommodate everyone.

Slipping into the kitchen, I opened the fridge. The chocolate I had made earlier was chilling on the top shelf, waiting to be devoured by my dear fucking angel. Taking the tray, I placed each one onto the fancy little plate and carried it off to the living room.

Noticing Mizumachi and Kakei on separate couches, I intervened.

"Hey, Kakei-kun was it?" I beckoned to Kakei lightly, keeping the plate with me.

He nodded, getting up and following me down the hall.

"What school are you from?" I asked.

"Poseidon. And you?" he answered briefly.

"Deimon," I grinned. "What are you doing up in Heaven?"

"Ah," He blushed, looking off. "W-well, I met Mizumachi once on Earth by accident. He invited me over and now we just hang out..."

"So he isn't on an assignment. He must not be my age. Poseidon middle school probably." I thought, relief swarming over me.

"Heh. Well, do you know if he likes chocolate? I made this, and it tastes pretty good." I smiled more and grinned less. "Why not stay for some?"

He blushed, but nodded. Walking back into the living room, I forced Kakei to sit on the love seat with Mizumachi, getting the big sofa to myself.

That's when Sena came out of his room. He saw the box of chocolate on the table first.

"Who brought this?" he asked quietly.

"I made them." I grinned, leaning forward. "Try one for me."

He nodded, hesitantly picking a piece out of the three dozen lumps present. Looking over our faces, his apprehension almost stopped him.

Devouring it before it melted in his hand, the bliss appeared in his eyes. I tried one when I was making them. They taste sweet, bitter. They are smooth and chocolaty enough to stop you from tasting the alcohol. I could tell Sena felt the same. His features melted into bliss as he started to freely lick his fingers clean.

"Th-that tasted r-r-really good," he hmned, smiling.

My face broke out into a devilish grin.

"Kekeke. Alright then. I'll have one, too." I spoke huskily, taking a piece.

"C-can I have another?" he asked hurriedly, as if the chocolate was going to disappear.

He got to the chocolate before I did and was about to down the piece when Mizumachi snatched it.

"Uwoh! That tastes so good!" He cheered.

"Mizumachi..." Kakei sighed, picking a piece for himself.

After a moment, he looked back at me suspiciously.

"What did you put in this?" He whispered.

"Kekeke. Just a little alcohol. Nothing that'll kill ya."

Kakei's face blossomed in a million red roses.

"Heh," Sena let a giggle loose. "Hee hee hee!"

"Ha~! Kakei, you're face- why is it a tomato?" Mizumachi asked, grabbing Kakei's face after another piece of chocolate.

"Brh! I-it's not!" Kakei's tomato-face tried to get redder.

Chuckling to myself, I took another bit into my mouth. Feeling the alcohol start to chip at the edges of my conscious, I grinned.

"Sena!" I chimed to Sena. "Sit with me." I smiled, patting the spot next to me.

Sena waddled over, about to sit beside me, when he made a face and seemed to decide otherwise.

"You look more comfortable than the couch." He huffed, plopping down onto my lap to my complete and utter delight.

Reaching forward in my lap, he grabbed another chocolate, placing it between his teeth and biting. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I tried to take a gnaw at the lump between his pearly whites. Swallowing quickly, he pulled the chocolate between his teeth into his mouth before I could reach his lips, giggling playfully.

I laughed.

"Get me a piece, won't ya?" I seduced, running my hands around his waist.

He giggled, leaning forward and grabbing a couple of pieces. Leaning back onto me, he held a piece above my mouth, tempting me to bite. Latching on, he laughed, eating his as well.

Now having had around 5 pieces, even I was starting to feel the effects. Sena had had around 10 pieces, Mizumachi a little less, and Kakei about the same as him. Sena was clinging to me, sitting on my lap and falling all over me. Mizumachi was wrapping Kakei up in his arms, conning him into eating piece after piece with him. This plan is going along swell.

"Sena~ another one!" I cheered.

"Ehe! Say please!" Sena placed a finger on my bottom lip, giggling.

"Please, wifey," I jested, kissing his finger, making his drunken blush darken.

Smiling shyly, he bent back, legs latched onto mine, bridging over to the chocolate. Mind loosing a bit of its normal censors, I reached my hands up Sena's sides, moving beneath Sena's shirt.

"Th-that tic-tickles Hiruma!" He laughed, coming back up with more chocolate.

Popping one into my mouth, he held onto his, gazing openly at me.

Raising an eyebrow, I contemplated. No chocolate in his mouth plus chocolate in my mouth equals a transfer of chocolate, right? Leaning forward, my lips grazed Sena's, eyes piercing his. Melting like the chocolate in his hand, he closed his eyes. Tongue charging his lips, the gate opened and the chocolate on my tongue reached his as they tangoed in the encasement of our lips.

Parting, he licked his lips before chasing after mine. Giving him the opportunity to chase, I pulled his chocolaty hand before him. Making quick work of the dessert in front of him, he licked his fingers clean before teasing me with his tongue coated in chocolate.

Pulling myself into the chase, I captured his lips, making the chocolate glide between us again. The alcohol was taking more of an effect than I thought; especially when it comes from my most prominent addiction.

Feeling a tap in the distance, we separated, watching as Mizumachi and Kakei waved as they left the living room.

"We're leaving now! See you later!" Mizumachi cheered over Kakei's shoulder, Kakei as drunk as he was.

Waving slightly and grinning brightly, I looked at the time over Sena's shoulder. At six o'clock Sena's parents will be home. Since it is not yet five, I think we have time for a go in Sena's room.

Turning to Sena, I instructed him to hold on tightly. Standing, Sena's body shook around me as I grabbed the chocolate and hefted us over to Sena's room, locking the door behind us.

:

Alright! So many words! This took like two weeks to write... I had lost my soul for a while, sorry. Anyway, yeah, I split this chapter. It is over 1000 words long! I want the next scene to consume a chapter. I want it over 900 words, too. :3 Thank you for reading!


	25. 69

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 25... 69

The door locked, I dropped the chocolates on the bed and Sena right next to them. Sena, feeling a little disorientated, looked at his shirt and started stripping.

"It's too hot- take your's off, too." He commanded.

Nodding, I lost my shirt and my belt as well. Won't need either of those soon, and clearly Sena agrees. Loosing his shirt, he lays onto his back, splaying his innocent little self out for my viewing pleasure.

"Hiruma, look," Sena had a chocolate in his hand. "It's so hot the chocolate is melting everywhere."

The chocolate dripped onto his face and neck, landing on his chest and gliding farther south.

"Don't make such a mess," I crawled on top of him, licking up the melt that had reached his stomach. "Sena."

Purring against his skin each time I lapped up the melt, I soon got to the mess on his hands, tracing every contour of his hand with my forked tongue.

"H-Hiruma," Sena gasped, feeling the room grow hotter.

Grabbing another piece of chocolate, I made a gamble.

"Sena, you're burning up," I placed the chocolate on his chest. It started to melt instantly. Reaching down with my finger, I took some of it up onto the tip. "So hot."

Dipping it onto his lips, I traced the chocolate across them, coating them in toxic chocolate.

"Hiruma, come here." He pursed his lips, evening out the toxin.

Leaning forward, his arms encircled my neck, pulling me down to him, our lips connecting and the toxin spreading.

Once the kissing started, it didn't stop. Kissing down his neck, I dragged my finger through the puddle on his abdomen, rubbing it on his nipples and cleaning them off in his mouth.

Sucking and biting, I received many rewarding sounds from Sena's brilliantly sculpted mouth. Hearing my name made the need grow and the heat rise.

"Hi-Hiruma," Sena pulled my attention from his stomach. "Hot."

From the look on his face and the need in his voice, I could tell he was tired of wearing pants. Undoing his and removing mine, we were reduced to the last article we could still wear in the unbearable heat.

The chocolate forgotten, we glided across eachother, our erections grinding, our lips exchanging breath. Interrupting, Sena changed our positions. Sitting on top of me, he bounced and rolled our hard-ons against eachother, encouraging me to loose control.

Wordlessly, he turned around, taking his last bit of clothing off, and dipping down to my groin. Gracing my cock with his hand, he gripped the outline through my briefs, kissing it gently. Sliding it out, he bent over, kissing the tip. Groaning, I twitched. Noticing Sena's watering cock, I teased it, landing the tip on my tongue.

Feeling him shiver, I grinned. In position 69, we breathlessly enjoyed each other, trembling and moaning at every touch. Coming into each other's mouth, I readjusted us, pushing Sena farther down my body, pulling his back and kissing him passionately. Semen and chocolate mixing within our kisses, I continued to barrage his body with my hands, caressing his sides and rubbing our erections together.

Sliding him back and forth atop me, my cock protruding from between his legs, we came again, the splatters catching on Sena's chest and my legs.

"Turn around, sexy." I reorganized our hot mess.

Rubbing his ass against my dick and his penis against my stomach, I took the last piece of chocolate in hand and shared it with him, the chocolate melting onto us.

Ejaculating, Sena's semen ran clear across our stomachs, mixing with the chocolate.

Chuckling breathlessly, I whispered into his ear, "You naughty little angel."

Kissing him, we laid down, entangled. Eyes half- lidded, Sena smiled softly, snuggling into the pillow and falling asleep. Kissing his forehead, I pulled the blankets over us, the plate used for the chocolate on the floor. Holding him close to me, I drifted into sleep, feeling the warmth radiating from him.

:

Well, didn't that consume an entire chapter! And about an hour of sleep... It was so worth it though! XD Not 900 words, but it was definitely a lot longer than most of the other naughty scenes~! Thank you for reading and please review! 3


	26. The Morning After

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 26... The Morning After

"Mm~ ph!" I turned over in my bed, still half asleep. Face mostly snuggled into the pillow; I attempted to open my eyes. Attempted is the right word for it because one eye was in the pillow and both of them were rather tired. Trying again, they opened.

I saw my room, normal and undisturbed, and the light streaming through the window, moonlight and normal for around midnight. Now that was not normal.

I don't normally wake up at midnight, and I usually remember what happened before I went to sleep. Something isn't right.

Sitting up, I pushed back the blankets. I suddenly felt very cold. Looking down, I then realized I was naked.

"What the?" I started to panic. "I can't remember anything, it's the middle of the night, and I'm naked?"

Getting up and out of bed, I put on a pair of shorts before bolting out of my room and searching the majority of the house for life as quietly as possible, since my parents might be home.

No one in the living room, no one in the kitchen, parents in their room, but no Habashira _or_ Hiruma. The house was completely dark and silent. It was just my parents and I again. Just like it was when I left the house Monday morning.

Wow. Hiruma hasn't even been around for seven days but it already feels like an eternity. And now he's gone, just gone.

"M-maybe he just went out for a while. Or he went down to Earth for clothes or work. That makes sense. He's gonna come back! He... he has to. Right?" I stuttered to myself, trying to reason through this presumptuous situation and hitting a wall.

"He really doesn't have a reason to come back, though, does he? After all, I'm not all that special. I have no confidence- of course I can't even consider his reason of having been here being me. I-I guess..." I felt tears start to well up. Sniffing, I rubbed them away before they could spill out.

"What the hell am I doing?"

Slumping back into my room, I closed the door and lay down, cocooning myself in my blankets. It is going to be Sunday soon- if it isn't already. I should get as much sleep as I can while I can.

.

I woke up again and he still wasn't there. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I noticed a little note on the bedside table.

Picking it up and reading it, I felt a wave of relief.

_Went back to Earth for a while. It's too __fucking__ dangerous in Heaven at the moment. Here's the address I'm at if you wanna see me. -Hiruma_

Smiling blissfully, I hugged the note to my chest. There was no need to worry. He's still around. He's not tired of me yet. But...

"I don't wanna impose on him or become a nuisance..."

Sighing, I flopped back onto my bed. Still tired, I decided it would be helpful if I tried to remember what happened the night before.

"Last thing I remember was eating Hiruma's chocolate... and then... I remember Mizumachi and Kakei left... and then Hiruma brought me to my room... But what else happened?" I became frantic. "What the hell did I do? What was in the chocolate? And why can't I remember!" I started rolling around my bed in a ball, releasing the pent-up stress.

Rolling too vigorously, I rolled right off the edge of my bed and hit the floor with a thud. Landing on my almost-neck, the rest of my body flopped down limply around the landing point before I could feel again.

"Sena! Are you alright?" My mother called around the door.

"I'm fine! Just fell out of bed is all." I called back.

"Be more careful! You might kill yourself!" she warned.

"Already happened but whatever." I mumbled, untangling myself from myself.

The great part about being an angel- it is rather hard to die. Your body can go through the motion of death, like my body suddenly going limp when my neck hit the floor like that, but you recover. So really, if you don't do something that would make God angry, you are rather immortal.

Putting on a long shirt, I walked out of my room groggily. Looking at the nearest clock, I nearly shrieked. It was...! TWO IN THE AFTERNOON!

"Holy Shi-!" I flew back before I could finish. A wood spoon had been thrown with force at my forehead and hit, tossing me off my feet and slamming me into the ground. Sitting up, I felt like I had a concussion coming on.

"What the?" My mom didn't do it, I could tell. And my dad didn't either. So then who...?

"H-Habashira-san?" I called out quietly.

*_Cricket Cricket*_

Ignoring the cricket sound effect, I decided life was better off not being explained and got myself some lunch before collapsing in front of the couch and playing video games for the rest of the day.

:

And Step 7 BEGINS! Uwah! So close to the end! Well, the end of the assignment is actually a long ways away, just there are only 9 steps and we are on Step 7 now so...! Happiness! Thank you for reading!


	27. Bruises

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 27... Bruises

"Sena!" I heard my mom call in the far distance. "Stop playing video games and come eat! Geez! You've been playing since you woke up."

"With good reason, mama." I thought, pausing the game and standing.

After a quick stretch, I slinked into the kitchen and sat at the dining table. A twinge of nostalgia pulled at the strings of my heart.

Getting my food, we clapped our hands together and thanked God for the food. Consuming the food, I could scarcely taste it. In a way, I felt that the food wasn't as good. No, the food paled in comparison to Hiruma's cooking.

Slumping off to my room after eating, the TV off and my game saved, I closed the door and turned on the lights. Looking around, I noticed my window was open. Walking over to it, I saw another note.

_ Fucking angel- stop being so sad. I'll be back soon. -Hiruma _

Smiling sadly, I folded the letter up gently and placed it in the top drawer of my bedside table. Flopping down on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling.

"Heh. Riku is gonna yell at me when he learns how deep I got sunk." I chuckled to myself.

.

"Sena!" Mamori-neechan gasped when she saw me the next day at school. "You look terrible! What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked idly.

"You have bags under your eyes and bruises all over you!" she exclaimed.

Eyes bugging out of my head, I looked down at myself. Those aren't bruises...! I didn't realize that hickeys stayed for that long! Wait- where did those come from? It had to be Hiruma, right?

I blushed.

Tha-that must be from Saturday night. Oh- oh geez!

Coming to the realization that Hiruma and I probably did naughty stuff again Saturday night made me actually remember what had happened.

My face growing redder because of the memories, Mamori-neechan noticed my silence and growing blush.

"Sena! What happened!" She yelled in my ear, demanding an answer.

"N-n-n-n-n-noth-thing! Nothing happened! Wow- those must be from playing paintball Saturday night! Yeah! Heh! No wonder they're everywhere!" I made up an excuse, suddenly a better liar.

"You play paintball? But that's so dangerous!" Mamori-neechan went into Mother Mode. "Look at all these! Go put some ice on them immediately!"

"We're standing in front of the school and the bell hasn't rung yet- what do you want me to do?" I thought smartly, but held my tongue.

"I'll take you to the nurse once we get inside!" She said, and then the bell rang.

Mamori-neechan left me in the nurse's office after I convinced her I could wait on my own. Yeah, I'll be bored as hell, but I'd rather not be questioned about anything and make up more lies.

Sitting on one of the beds with the curtain drawn, I lay down and took a second of thought.

Saturday night was flashing through my memory. Hiruma's kisses felt fresh on my lips, his hands were almost still around my waist, and his eyes practically right in front of me. It was if he was there in front of me again.

My body grew hot.

"W-why? Why is it so hot right now? A-and why did I get hard...?" I thought, trembling at my own embarrassment.

Sitting up and listening, I found the coast was clear. Taking a second to reconsider, I started to take care of the problem at hand- with my hand.

:

These chapters will make me a little upset to write. But! I will not hold back! Sena is a naughty little angel- he should act like one! Thank you for reading!


	28. Nurse's Office

_Unsui's POV_

Chapter 28... Nurse's Office

"Fucking trash! Outta my way!" Agon shouted at Deimon students as he blew them aside carelessly, trying to get to the nurse's office.

We don't go to Deimon. We got to Shinnruuji middle school. But Agon had been fighting Deimon students until about a second ago and now he had bloody knuckles. Deimon kids sure do know how to dodge.

Finding our way to the Nurse's Office, I decided Agon could at least act civilized long enough for the nurse to open the door and let him in. Knocking on the door, I found there was no answer. Sliding it open slowly, I observed. Yet...

"Where the hell are the bandages, Unko-chan?" Agon growled, slamming the door open despite my best efforts.

Sighing, "Somewhere around here. Do you want to wait for the nurse?"

"You can do it for me." He said, believing in me.

Smiling, I checked around for some bandages. After finding them, I started to fix up Agon's hands.

Agon's head snapped to the side. Curious, I looked in the same direction as him. The curtain around one of the beds was rustling.

"Sorry for disturbing you. We'll be out in a minute." I apologized politely, hearing Agon growl.

"I-i-i-i-it's okay. I'm o-on my w-way out, t-t-t-t-t-too." I heard a soft, stuttering voice cower.

Coming out from behind the curtain was a small guy with dark hair and eyes. He was so short and fair skinned. His eyes held spirit, but he was obviously scared. Stepping over to the fridge, he took out a small pack of ice. Wrapping it up, he then started pressing on various spots on his abdomen and shoulders. Wincing in pain, he then tried to tie the pack on himself.

Finishing up with Agon's hands, I offered my assistance.

"Do you want help with that?" I asked politely.

Noticing him jump, sigh, and nod, I stood and walked over to him, patching the pack to his lower back.

"It's not too tight, right?" I checked, finishing up and getting ready to leave.

"I-it's fine. Th-thank you." He bowed. "I'm Kobayakawa Sena. It's nice to meet you."

"Kongo Unsui. You're welcome." I replied, bowing my neck.

Briskly acknowledging Agon, Sena sped on his way out of the Nurse's Office. Ah, but that angered Agon.

"Fucking trash. What's with ya? My name not worth knowing?" Agon picked Sena up by the neck of his shirt.

"Hii! I'm s-sorry!" Sena squealed.

"Che," Agon dropped him. "Trash is always trash."

Waltzing out of the Nurse's Office, Agon disappeared around the corner.

"I'm sorry about that." I bowed heavily before leaving after him.

"Agon, why did you do that?" I asked, vaguely angry.

"Ah? Ain't that disrespectful? I'm his elder, aren't I?" Agon reasoned.

"But-"

"K-Kongo-san!" I heard Sena call. "Wait- you forgot something!"

Turning around, I saw Sena running at us at light speed.

"How is he so fast?" I thought, feeling a stab of loathing.

"You- you forgot your sh-shoe..." he said, offering up Agon's left shoe.

We all looked down at Agon's left foot. Yes, he had some how forgotten his left shoe in the Nurse's Office.

I tried not to laugh my guts out as Agon snatched the shoe indignantly and put it back on. Sena bowed to us one last time. Then, he bolted off down the hallway at light speed.

"Fucking trash has legs." Agon muttered hungrily.

"Was that a compliment?" I inquired quietly.

"Challenge."

Taking the turn sharply, Agon and I started on our way over to school. Late is better than absent. Ah, but the little guy's image was burned into my brain. He was so fast- I look forward to seeing him again.

:

Bleh. I forgot what I was supposed to write about during this chapter over night, so this happened. Sorry, unless you liked it. Thank you for reading!


	29. Wolves

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 29... Wolves

"That was sooo scary! And awkward..." I thought; face heating over the awkward.

"I can't believe I actually did that in the nurse's office... What was I thinking? Obviously I was thinking about Hiruma- I just wanna know why the memory made me... so..."

My face grew hot from the heat of the moment in my memory.

"Why?" I muttered almost inaudibly, face in the desk.

"Why what, Kobayakawa-kun?" The fat English teacher asked, getting angry at me.

"N-n-n-nothing!" I shrieked.

"Hii! Why?" I screamed on the inside.

.

Well, after narrowly escaping a detention, I was able to leave the school in one piece. Almost. I was about to walk off school grounds when my bullies showed up.

"Hey, Speedy," "What's up Speedy," and "What you up to Speedy" were the main questions asked by the gang of 5 or 6.

"N-n-n-nothing. Just going h-h-home." I tried to sound strong, but still stuttered.

They started laughing.

"That reminds me: we haven't been to your house yet!" One of them announced.

"Yeah! How long have we known each other for?" Another agreed.

"Hey, you should invite us over! We're great party guests!" A third suggested, grinning.

"Wolf." I thought, recognizing the danger.

"N-no thank you!" I said, darting away before they could touch me.

"Where you going?" A figure spoke, grabbing hold of me as I tried to run away.

"I'm going home!" I cried, trying to free myself.

"Oh really?" I could hear the wolf in his voice. "Why go home, though, when you could spend time with us here?"

"Hii!" Voicing my distress made it feel a little less uncontrollable, thankfully. Spinning out of his grip, I made a beeline for home; trying to make sure they weren't following or tailing me.

After a lot of anxiety and sweat, I arrived home at the normal time unscathed.

"Hallelujah!" I cheered, opening and closing the front door, locking it once I was inside.

"I thought it was weird that they hadn't been around all day. Were they waiting for when I was going to leave for home?" I breathed, taking my homework out and laying it out over the kitchen table.

"I never realized how many wolves I was surrounded by. So scary. I kinda understand what Riku meant when he said it was bound to happen eventually." I sighed, trying to sigh the worries away with my oxygen. "At least I was able to find a wolf that wasn't hiding in sheep's wool."

Smiling at the thought of Hiruma, I began to do my homework, focusing on it as if it were the Hiruma I was trying to keep in my memories.

:

Urgh... Tired face. I'm sleeping now because these last 2 chapters didn't come out so great... Anyway. I'm sorry, though this one was a little... I don't know anymore. Goodnight.


	30. Day 9

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 30... Day 9

"Fuck this! I don't care about imposing on him anymore!" I paced around, shouting violently to myself, throwing my clothes on. "I'm visiting Hiruma A.S.A.P. - whether he likes it or not!"

Stomping out of my room fully clothed, I stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Well, I should probably look my best then." ...My shyness overtook me, okay?

It has been nine days since Hiruma left me. I had been avoiding going to visit him because I didn't want to be a burden or make him hate me. That was day 6. Now, I feel like I'm going absolutely CRAZY!

No- you don't get it. Every night and every morning I get a boner. It is _all_ Hiruma's fault- he just had to be a sexy beast and molest me to within an inch of my life in under a week!

"Agh! So! Much! TENSION!" I screamed, pulling on my hair and hitting the floor.

...

"I think I'll take a bath before I go. I wanna be sparkling and prepared." I thought, standing up and stripping. "That and that wet dream last night was a little much."

Looking at my underwear, I saw the drip. Buckets.

"That's what I came last night." I laughed to myself.

After a nice, peaceful and calming bath, I redressed in better clothing- fresh and clean- and then looked in the mirror again.

"I guess I look fine..." I turned my head, not seeing anything wrong. Flawless skin, refreshed eyes, no bags- teeth.

Getting out my tooth brush, I brushed my teeth for, like, 3 minutes. They were sparkling afterward.

Cheering to myself, I then made sure everything was fine with my clothing. A mid-arm sleeved shirt with a low neck, a scarf, and a pair of slimming jeans that went down to right below my knee.

"...I think I'll change..." I then slumped into my room, grabbed a graphic T-shirt, a pair of shorts, and a pair of converse.

Changing, I noticed the total lack of bite marks and bruises on me. I had a bruise on my side from playing soccer during gym. But there wasn't a single bite mark on me. They had all disappeared.

Trying to cheer myself up, I exhaled and shook my head around.

"It's just a casual visit! I can't plan anything for my life- that's Hiruma's job. So I must not be late for his plan." I said, stepping out of the house with a little money in my pockets.

"I'm ready." And then I fell through the clouds. "Jesus Chriiiiiist...!"

:

Yahoo! So! Much! Fighting Spiriiiiiit! XD Gurren Lagann memories. Anyway, I am somewhat outta my slump and Sena is slipping out of character. Well, we'll see how this works out. Thank you for reading!


	31. Missile Captured

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 31... Missile Captured

I _barely_ landed on Earth. It was more like I was a missile that was going to crash straight into the Kantou region of Japan. That drop is so scary! I didn't realize that the clouds just dissipate from beneath you the minute you really wanna go down to Earth! Jeez! They should really tell you this stuff!

Anyway, now that I am on Earth, I just have to find Hiruma. Find him and... Then what? Right- I had decided plans were for squares, that I wasn't a square and that everything was going to just work out. Why am I doing this again?

Looking down at the paper with Hiruma's address written on it, I observed. Glancing at the surrounding signs, I then decided I was rather close.

Ignoring the majority of the journey, I ended up within sight of the apartment. It was a nice place- looked like an apartment, it did. It was in a busy part of town. Er, Japan doesn't seem very rural at all, so I guess I'm in a big city rather than town...

Breathing in and out, I gathered my courage. I was also trying to calm down my stomach. It was doing somersaults in my belly- and that was about to feel worse than heartburn.

Right as I was about to take the first step up the stairs, a shadow overtook my own. Looking behind me, wide eyed, I tried not to realize that I was about to experience a new part of life.

"Marco. He's not screaming- did I kill him?" The big guy who wrapped me up in his far too muscley arms asked some guy named Marco.

"Oh, Gaou, you can release him now, I'd say." A sly, concealing yet somewhat innocent sounding voice expressed in the near distance.

Suddenly being freed after almost being crushed was a sensation. I was almost crushed by the air...

_*GASP!*_ I made loud noises in order to be able to continue living.

"He's not dead. He appears to be an angel, I'd say." A tall, slim guy with slicked back dark brown hair, dark, elongated eyes, and a very interesting curl hanging separate from his hair in his face spoke, a vague smile on his face. A pleasant smile, it was; the kind you give to acquaintances you don't really want to deal with.

"Oh! What do we do with him?" The big guy asked, excited. He is probably Gaou.

"What might your name be?" Marco bent down on one knee beside me, offering me a Coke.

"S-Sena. Kobayakawa Sena. A-and y-y-you?" I spoke.

"Maruko. Maruko Reiji. Please call me Marco. And this is Gaou. Gaou Rikiya. You're well today, I'd say." He introduced after I took the glass Coke bottle. "Even if you did run into us."

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh," Marco looked up at Gaou. "Well, we have an assignment, see."

"Wh-what kind of assignment?"

"The kind that make angels like you not come down to Earth, I'd say." Marco chuckled darkly.

What I learned within that day as they were tying my hands and feet up was that Marco, Gaou and I were all the same age. ...I'm not gonna believe that. I also learned that they are demons- just like Hiruma is- but are from a different school. Since we are both in middle school still, I tried to make conversation a little. I failed.

"Alright, since you had to disrupt my _life_, can you at least tell me what this assignment is about?" I asked, rather peeved.

"We can, so why not, I'd say?" Marco shrugged, looking back at Gaou. After Gaou left, it was just me and Marco.

"Down in Hell, we strive to make demons the best kind of demons they can be. Usually the high schools are the only schools that send their students to Heaven or Earth to do an assignment; they usually send first years to prepare them. At my middle school, they have the 8th graders to do that. Since Gaou and I are eighth graders, we have to do it if we wanna graduate.

"Our assignment is to kidnap people. Since we are male, the task is to capture males. We already have a bunch- a whole lot, I'd say- but we get a lot more points for having an angel added to the collection, you see. So having you in the harem helps us pass. It is also for the best if you play obedient, I'd say." He finished up, standing up and stretching before he opened the door to leave.

"And if I don't?" I challenged.

Marco frowned before walking out and closing the door.

"..." I breathed deeply. "WHY!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, hoping Hiruma would hear and save me.

"I only wanted to see Hiruma again..."

:

New characters! Woot! Anyway, I only have like 6 more characters I will introduce in this fic. So yeah. These two are a pair and this kind of thing makes sense for them to do. So yeah. Thank you for reading. Review! 3


	32. Day 10 & 11

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 32... Day 10 & 11

All I can do now is think, wait, and make conversation with the other captives. Unfortunately, none of them will talk to me. So! I sit and think.

"...I'm an angel! Why am I just sitting here?" I remembered.

As an angel, I can easily flow from Heaven to Earth to Hell. Not through walls but through the sections of life. Which means I could easily get out of this situation if I just faze over into Hell and then back to Earth in a different location. Time to try. I mean, I did stay overnight here...

The tenth day since Hiruma left... I have to see him again!

Fazing through the ropes and the floor, from Earth to Hell, I felt an ominous feeling grow in the pit of my stomach. Hell- have I ever seen what it looks like?

Hell was surprisingly natural looking. The sky was the reflection of Earth-life, the ground was orange clay, and the buildings were modern. The roads were paved with blacktop; the air was actually really clean. Hell didn't look like such a bad place.

In the near distance, I heard a bike approaching. Turning in the direction it was coming from; I waited for it to appear in view. The bike looked similar to Habashira-san's. Maybe Habashira-san is down here?

Waiting long enough for the bike to get within perfect vision range, I observed the driver. It _was_ Habashira-san!

"Habashira-san!" I called to him gleefully.

Stopping his bike beside me after almost hitting me, he spoke.

"Hah? What are you doing down here, Sena?" Habashira-san asked.

"I am trying to find Hiruma. D-do you know where he is?" I asked shyly.

"Ah? He is on Earth. What? You need a ride or something?"

"I would really really appreciate one, actually!" I bowed heavily.

"Hop on." Habashira-san growled.

Smiling, I sat behind Habashira-san and put the spare helmet he had on him on my head. Holding on tightly, he then tilted the bike up to the sky. Plowing through the Hellish air, we approached Earth. Smashing through the surface, the bike turned back to its horizontal standing and paused.

As Habashira-san looked over the address, I looked around us. Japan's Kantou region was nice! I didn't get to sightsee for very long though. Soon, Habashira-san was driving me right to Hiruma.

And then day 11 came. I have already missed three days of school. Next time I come to Earth, I am coming with a plan. Anyway, Habashira-san dropped me off at Hiruma's place too early in the morning for me to have the courage to bother them. Going off to wander about until daybreak, I made yet another blunder...

:

Bleeeeeeeh! Jeez. We're getting there, so wait for it! It'll all be good! Especially the celebratory sex! XD Thank you for reading!


	33. Skating

_Suzuna's POV_

Chapter 33... Skating

Skating down past You-nii's apartment, I threw the paper into the slot expertly. I deliver newspapers in the morning. I know You-nii through school. He goes to the high school and I go to the middle school of Deimon. He can be scary sometimes...

Ah, but when I threw the newspaper today, I forgot to look in front of me, and when I faced forward, I almost collided with someone! He has brown eyes, black hair with brown highlights in his bangs, and fair skin. He is my height, looking a bit taller, though. Did I mention? He was asleep in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, having slowed down before maybe killing him.

"A-a-ah. Y-y-y-y-y-yes. Sorr-r-r-r-ry for b-being in your way." He apologized, standing up and bowing politely before allowing me to pass.

"It's alright! My name is Taki Suzuna! What's your's?" I asked him cheerily. He's super cute!

"I- my n-name is Kobayakawa Sena. Nice to meet you, Taki-san." He introduced himself.

"Ah! No no no!" I started at him. "Do not call me Taki or _-san_! It's Suzuna!"

"Su-Su," he started after a long moment of hesitation. "Suzuna-ch-chan."

"There we go, Sena!" I smiled. He said my name! "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Aa-ah! Well, I am v-visiting someone. I haven't seen them in a while." He stuttered.

"Who?"

"H-Hiruma..." he blushed.

"You-nii? Oh, his apartment is right there! Why?"

"W-well, almost 2 weeks ago he just up and left sc-school so I was worried... Is he doing fine?" Sena refused to look me in the eyes.

"Yeah, he has been pretty normal lately." I said.

"I-I see," I could hear some pain strike through his voice. "That's great to know. I'll be going now, then, thank you." He started to turn away.

"Wait!" I have too many questions for him to leave now, though! "Sena! Do you have a thing for You-nii?"

Prickling like a cat, Sena bolted down the street.

"Wait~!" I called after him, rolling my roller blades into full throttle. "Do you like You-nii? What's your relationship?" I called after him, gaining, but barely.

"Leave me alone!" Sena cried back to me.

"Not until you answer my questions!" I shouted as I threw a newspaper into the next slot. Gotta do my job...

"No!" Sena shouted, speeding up.

"Jeez, how fast can he go?" I thought, exasperated.

"Sena~!" I hollered after him once he started up the stairs of a nearby building.

I don't particularly like going up stairs in my skates, so I didn't follow him. That and he had gone into a hotel... it has a water park, but still... I'll check on him once I'm done with my deliveries, I guess...

:

Wo! I found that I could introduce Suzuna now instead of later on! And guess what? Stuff is gonna happen next chapter! I'm not spoiling it though! XP Thank you for reading! :3


	34. Day 13

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 34... Day 13 

"Why? Why do I have to end up in situations like this? Why did I bother coming down to Earth? Why did Hiruma bother meeting me?"

Smothering myself in my hands, my muffled cries did not meet the ears of the nearby strangers. Having just got here yesterday, I realized after a while what was wrong with my environment...

When I first ran in, I bumped into someone. They were big and imposing and foreign. They grabbed me before I could get away and that's when I started to regret.

_"Asian! The most adorable one I have ever laid my eyes upon!" the foreigner spoke his language. His sandy brown locks, deep green eyes and tan skin revealed his western descent. "May I? Can I?" he asked the stewardess at the desk he was beside. _

_ "You want him? But he is not-" the stewardess began, but was interrupted by the manager._

_ "How much do you want him for? He is a delicacy after all." the manager spoke, a smug grin on his face. _

_ "One million! Two if that is not enough!" the foreigner answered. _

_ "USD or yen?" _

_ "Which would you prefer?" _

_ "Yen, if you please."_

_ The foreigner nodded excitedly, and then was dismissed to his room. _

I barely escaped before we got to the room. I bolted out of the elevator on the floor with the water park and am now hiding behind one of the rides. I have been here since yesterday... I'm so hungry...!

Sniffing, I looked up and saw the people having fun. Jealously overruled me as I saw their smiling faces. If I was with Hiruma, I would be smiling like that...

Wiping my eyes, I stood. I wasn't too far from Hiruma. I am right down the street! I just have to exit the building and get back to his house. Then, I'll be able to see Hiruma, again. I can't wait...!

Slowly, I started out into the crowd, attempting to blend in by wearing only my boxers, which look similar to trunks. They aren't, though, so I can't get them wet.

Of course I ended up getting wet. I had to slip by the cameras and officials by hopping onto a ride and retracing my steps. As nervous and homesick as I was, I actually had a little fun. Though, I could only think of how happy I'll be once I see Hiruma again.

:  
Yet again, this took WAY too long to write. Like, it took a week or two... geez. Anyway, it feels unfortunate, these last couple chapters, but! It will all be alright soon... soon...


	35. The Darling Blur

_Musashi's POV_

Chapter 35... The Darling Blur

Walking home from school, I heard a shrill cry. Turning in the direction it seemed to pierce the air from, I saw a blur. Brown, skin color, and black rushed by me. Looking behind me to see where it seemed to be going, I noticed it was human. Then again, it might be another demon, like Hiruma or Kurita.

Continuing on my way, I was passed by the flash again. Then again.

"Is he lost?" I thought, only a slight piece of care in my mind's voice.

When he came zipping back in my direction, I accidentally stuck my foot out and tripped him. Falling on his face, he stopped rolling about ten feet in front of me. Walking up beside his body, I crouched down beside him.

"You lost?" I asked.

"So lost..." he sniffed.

I nodded, turning him over and picking him up off the ground.

"Where're you headed?"

"I-I'm trying to find Hiruma, but... I don't know my way back..." Tears threatened to fall down his rose-tinted cheeks.

"Such a cute face... I wonder... wasn't this the angel he brought back that time?" I thought lazily.

"D-do you know him? Do you know Hiruma, mister?" He turned his endearing brown eyes up to me.

Feeling my heart almost skip a beat, I decided it would be smart to look away. When a darling person like that exists, it is better to keep your distance unless you want to fall.

Falling for this captivating child would be pointless and hurtful since he seems overly attached to Hiruma. It has been around 3 weeks since it all started. Hiruma is closing in on the goal of his assignment. It won't be long now before he leaves him all on his own for good.

"Uhm, mister?" The kid got my attention. "What is your name?"

"Takekura Gen." I announced my full name to him.

"N-nice to meet you. I'm Kobayakawa Sena. C-can you please help me?" he begged.

"Yeah. I can. I live with Hiruma. Do you want to wait for him in the apartment?" I asked.

Seeing his face light up almost made my heart stop... Damn it. He needs to be careful. He's gonna get kidnapped if he bumps into the wrong person.

Leading him into the apartment, I lent him some of Hiruma's clothes, since Sena was only wearing wet boxers that smelt of Waterpark. Hiruma's shirt and pants were long and baggy on him, increasing Sena's appeal.

"Hiruma," I started to think as I watched Sena walk into the kitchen. "You can't run anymore- not from this charismatic angel."

:

WOOOOH! Stupid finals... anyway, this was a nice revival for me. I feel refreshed, even if my sleeping habits are rather terrible... Thank you for reading! Please continue to follow this story to the end!


	36. Waiting In The End

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 36... Waiting in The End

Waiting, again, am I for Hiruma, only this time, it is assured that he will show up before me. He lives here so of course I will be able to see him again. Yet... my stomach grows hollower by the second as I wait anxiously for Hiruma to return. Pulling the strings on the sweatpants that Takekura-san is lending me, I looked in the mirror.

"Eh... So baggy..." I trembled at the difference in size between Hiruma and I.

The pants are longer, wider, the shirt is longer, wider, and even the socks are too big...! I never noticed how much Hiruma really envelopes me.

Shivering at the remembrance of his touch, I hugged myself, took a deep breath, and put my determined face on. I have to wait patiently. I have to contain myself. If I do something stupid, Hiruma might just hate me, if he doesn't already.

Walking out of Hiruma's room and into the living room of the apartment, I observed Takekura-san watching TV boredly. Looking at the television, I was able to form an opinion and agree with his boredom.

"I wonder if I'm allowed to eat while I wait..." I thought self-consciously.

"Uhm, T-Takekura-san," I started quietly. He didn't seem to hear me, though.

"He'll understand if I go grab a bite, right? Asking would be rude..." I thought, the corner of my mouth twitching slightly, attempting a sly grin.

I'm an angel, though, and angels aren't supposed to be smiling like Hiruma...

Slipping into the kitchen nonchalantly, I opened the fridge. Then I opened the cupboard. Next, I figured I'd open all the cabinets in the kitchen. ABSOLUTELY NO FOOD! Well, _edible_ food.

Slumping back into the living room, I plopped down next to Takekura-san. Not right next to him, but you know. On the couch, within 2 meters of him.

"Sorry," Takekura-san apologized outta no where. "We clear the fridge out every week, but we don't restock until the next day."

"Ah, its okay. I'm not that hungry." I tried to be considerate. My stomach decided it didn't feel like following my example.

"Do you want me to buy you something?" he asked.

"No! You don't have to! Please, I can wait." I turned down his offer.

Seeming to give up, he stopped asking questions. Turning my attention to mindless TV, I started to think. It is already day 14. It has been 2 weeks now... Hiruma, come back home soon.

Not long after, there was a blank space in my memory. I must have fallen asleep. I remember the dream was blissful- really nice, and joyous. So much so, I woke up with tear tracks down my face. Ah, but that wasn't all I woke up to.

:

CLIFFHANGER! Not the intense kind, but the kind that leave you with a slight impression of the choices of what is to come. Thank you for reading! 3 Love! 3


	37. Reunited At Last

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 37... Reunited At Last

"Fucking old man! Help me carry in the fuckbags!" I yelled after the fucking old man, walking into the apartment annoyed with a couple of the heaviest bags, chewing 3 pieces of gum at once.

"Shh," he shushed me as he walked past me.

Confused, I walked the groceries to the fuckfridge, stocked up the fridge, and turned to go back out to the fucking fatty for the rest of the fuckbags, when I saw something from the corner of my eye.

"Is that-?"

I did a double take. Sena was here. Sena was here, in my apartment. Here, where I can touch him, feel his essence, embrace his presence, acknowledge his consciousness. Sena- he came back to me.

Diverted from my original plan for the night, I stumbled in a trance into the living room and up beside the couch. Standing above Sena's sleeping figure has never left me so stranded upon the isle of dreams.

Reaching out a hand to him, my fingertips grazed his cheek so softly I almost pulled back from the jolt of his heat within my reach. This was not a dream. No dream could make me feel so invigorated. No, only Sena can do this to me. This fucking angel is the only one my heart goes th-thunk for. He is the only one that has ever made my heart sink with a single frown, or skip with a smile.

My favorite part is how he doesn't even realize what he does to me.

Smiling down at him as I slid my hand across his cheek, I cupped it and lowered my lips to his, capturing those precious lips after two long weeks.

When I pulled back, I could see his beautiful umber eyes gleaming back at me. Smiling with tears in his eyes, he wrapped his arms around my neck and held me tight.

"I missed you, Hiruma."

"I missed you, too." I whined as quietly as I could manage in my defenseless state.

:

Reunited at last! I'm so happy for them! Aren't you? But hey! You have ta keep reading- 'cause it's not over yet! I look forward to seeing you next chapter!


	38. Our First Time

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 38... Our First Time

"What took you so long?" I rasped out stubbornly, trying to keep my control in check.

"I was waiting for you..." Sena replied, the forlorn look of a loyal dog abandoned.

"I'm glad you didn't wait 'til we were fossils." I chuckled deviously.

Laughing light-heartedly, Sena's refreshed face made all the guilt pour out of my ears, making room for Sena's words. I want them to fill me to the brim so there will never be enough room for the fucking guilt.

"Do you want to help with the fucking groceries or do you want to go to my room?" I asked Sena slyly, my character back and lively.

Sena blushed.

"I think I'd rather go to the bath." He induced my classic grin.

"Just like the first time?"

"Every time feels like the first time with you, Hiruma." he verbalized boldly, stroking my shoulders promptly.

Grinning to the max, I lifted Sena up in my arms bridal-style and carried him off to the bathroom. We only have a shower, so we can't do Bath. But! We _can_ do Shower.

Stripping each other before we even got into the bathroom, Sena lost his shirt and I lost my shoes, socks, and belt.

Locking the bathroom door behind us, Sena pinned be against the door, pulling me down to his level for the make out session of a life time. Tongues twirling, teeth clashing, lips moving, and breathing growing heavy with every passing second.

Teasing me, he left my lips bare, traced with blood from his rough play. My jaw line, my neck, my collar bone, and my shoulder, Sena left a trail of magnificent hickeys, marking me with his teeth and lips, his tongue and his eyes.

Shivering at the breath falling over my skin, I looked down at Sena. His eyes own me with their everlasting gleam. He's an angel even when he's seducing me with his every breath.

My pants becoming loose and Sena's mouth watering, I dragged Sena's loose mouth back up to my lips before he could place the precious creations against me. Friction between us increased immensely as we kissed and held each other as close as physically possible. Our bodies tried to get even closer through the clothing, but our pants wouldn't allow that. Of course we aren't going to allow clothing to dictate us.

I pulled Sena's strings loose, the pants almost falling straight to the floor, held up at Sena's hips that are just big enough to prevent easy access to the goods. Sena let me do so, and then started a show of me, holding onto my jeans and dragging them down as he dropped to his knees, holding my erection in his mouth through my underwear.

Licking and sucking, Sena got me all wet before he actually exposed my throbbing heat, his pants starting to show strain as well. Bobbing his head and giving me the sexiest looks, he made me come in his mouth, on his face, and down his chest. Pulling back from my semi-erect cock, he trembled, coming into the pants again from the torture my foot was inflicting on his cute little cock.

Standing, I turned the shower on, and laid him over the side of the tub, sliding his pants off smoothly, kissing his erection sweetly. The frissons that shook him made my own body shudder with delight.

"Sena," I purred. "I want you so bad."

"P-please," Sena pushed me off him and leaned over the bathtub wall, his lean back to me. "T-take me. I want you, too."

I lost control. Sena's kinky little ass right in front of me was an invitation that could not be ignored. Sena was right before me and waiting. Waiting for me!

"Don't be so impatient," my beastly side took over, persuading Sena into the shower, taking the showerhead into my hand.

Spraying Sena's body sensually with the showerhead uncovered many new mews from Sena's vocal system. Kissing his wet, peaked red nipples made him whimper, blowing his firey erection made him gasp, and licking his sexy-ass back made him _beg_ for more.

Taking the initiative, I lubed up my finger with a nearby substance and poked at his twitching hole. Mewing, Sena trembled. Deciding he would be alright if I went forward with it, I slid it in, spun it around, and loosened him up.

"Hi-Hiruma~!" he moaned scrumptiously.

"Kekeke," I chuckled, pleased. "Louder, Sena. You're not loud enough for me."

Inserting three fingers at once, Sena almost screamed my name, stopping himself when he found my arm right beside his head, gnawing on me through the tremors of bliss.

Growing impatient, I inserted the fourth finger and stretched him wide easily. Loose, Sena's body is so loose.

"Sena," I paused, lining up my dick with his ass. "Are you waiting for me?"

"I've been waiting my whole life, haven't I?" Sena sighed blissfully, eyes grinning, lips smiling, and body quivering.

Thrusting forward, I entered Sena for the first time. Angels are too much. So hot, tight, blissful, beautiful, and naughty!

"Sena- I want Sena all to myself!" I chanted in my head, grasping his hips gently, kissing his neck and listening to his breathless lulls.

"Hiruma! Ple-! K-kiss me! Kiss me!" Sena begged desperately.

Turning him around in my arms, I continued, kissing him passionately as we both came ecstatically, painting the most beautiful picture.

:

That was hot. I hope you guys liked it! It took like 3 hours to write... I get distracted easily by bad music and commercials... I decided to listen to the radio all day. Thank you for reading! Please! Review!


	39. Cold Shower

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 39... Cold Shower

_Shaaa..._

Waking to the sound of water buffeting my skin and the feel of heat crawling across my abdomen, I opened my eyes. Finding myself in the shower, the dream became reality. Hiruma and I had gone all the way... last night? Is it the next day already?

Ah, who cares? I'm here on Earth with Hiruma holding me tightly after the most intense moment of my life. The water has washed away the sweat and semen, but his clammy arms around me still smell of our combined essence, his fingers scented with passion fruit.

Smiling softly, wearily, I closed my eyes and snuggled into him. Yet, his body wasn't shielding me from the increasingly cold water pouring from the showerhead. I shivered, my entire body quaking with the icy feeling.

Sitting up and turning to Hiruma, I saw a blue pigment beginning on the peaks of his lips.

"How long have we been in here? The water is so cold, what if he dies?" I panicked inwardly, body moving slowly despite my frantic thoughts.

"Slow, so slow...!" I criticized my weak self.

"Cold..." Hiruma sighed in his sleep, shivering internally.

"Hiruma! Hiruma, wake up!" I shook him.

Waking up, he opened his eyes. His eyes shot open when they connected with mine.

"Cold, why are you so cold?" he tried to utter quickly, lips too cold to move fast enough to keep up.

"The water is r-r-r-r-really c-cold." I explained simply. "We have to get out, Hiruma."

Nodding, he tried to stand, moving oh so slowly. At turtle-speed, he was able to stand and shut the water off. Grabbing towels and wrapping up as best we could, Hiruma told me to stay sitting and awake, to wait for him to come back just like that. Following his instructions, I sat on a towel shivering in place, keeping myself awake.

When Hiruma came back, he got me standing and brought me over to a fire, a big one, and we sat with our backs to the fire, our hands and feet wrapped in heaters as we desperately tried to get warm again.

Sitting together silently left tons of room for our expressions to do the talking for us. Looking each other in the eye, we smiled, kissed, and laughed coarsely.

Despite the hour it took to overheat ourselves, the couple hours we had spent loving each other earlier that evening were worth it 100%. Neither of us had frost bite- not like we could get it anyway since I'm an angel and he's a demon. Neither of us is physically impaled- except me. My hips feel weak...

"H-Hiruma, I still can't walk..." I said embarrassedly.

Hiruma looked me over real quick and understood immediately. Nodding, he hefted me into the air and brought me to the dinner table. Seating me, he also served me, smiling the whole time.

"Sena-kun, are you alright?" Kurita asked me, worried deeply.

"Yeah, just a little sore." I said without thinking.

Blushing intensely, I ate quietly, trying to pretend that didn't happen.

"You're paying for the water bill this month." Takekura-san said to Hiruma.

Hiruma nodded, promptly grinning to himself afterward. Blushing, I finished my food quickly and then moved to the living room for some late night TV.

"Ah, all's well that ends well." I sighed happily.

:

Well, that kinda felt suckish... I hope you liked it anyway! Thank you for reading! See you next chapter!


	40. Wondering

_Riku's POV_

Chapter 40... Wondering...

Sena has been missing for a week. He hasn't been at school or at home. His parents don't know what happened to him and neither does Mamori-neechan.

"Damn. What happened to Sena? Did that demon kidnap him?" I nipped at the edge of my thumbnail anxiously, pissed at myself for not taking care of that Hiruma before this happened.

"Maybe Sena went down to Earth? He has always wanted to go- that's probably where Hiruma took him." I thought out loud, pacing about. "Then my best bet is on Earth, huh?"

Cursing my luck, I dropped through the clouds and landed safely on Earth. I have to find Sena. I have to make sure he is okay. You can never trust a demon!

.

_Mamori's POV_

"What happened to Sena? He legit just disappeared! His parents say they saw him last Monday when he left in the morning. He walked out the door and never came back is what they say." I thought frantically, trying to figure out what happened. Yet, I am unable to conjure up an idea of where he may have gone. But, for all I know, he was worried about a stalker and that's what was wrong! What if he got kidnapped? I don't stand a chance against a stalker... Beside that point, the other choice would be that he may have eloped... Sena is in middle school...! I'm crazy for even thinking that!

But what if he got mixed up into something big like drugs and is on Earth now?

"Oh! Sena! Where are you!" I shouted at the sky from my room.

.

_Habashira's POV_

"I wonder how it's going for Sena...?" I thought carelessly, chilling atop my bike, looking up at the stars in distant space.

Heaven is such a difficult place. You can't get there by accident. The stars and the moon and space are all there. Yet, somewhere right above Earth there is a whole world that looks down upon it. No one really knows about it unless they have been there. Those are usually dead people, though. Even they don't get to see the _real_ Heaven that demons like Hiruma and I have seen. Angels are in Heaven and most people only see the weak ones assigned to the humans. Those angels don't prosper. They don't grow or show emotion like the rest of us. They are stone angels. Angels like Sena aren't everywhere in Heaven and if Sena ever became a stone angel, God would be in trouble.

"Ah, what is that?" I squinted my eyes in an effort to observe what was falling from the sky in the near distance.

"Looks like another one..." I thought out loud.

I saw Sena drop a couple days ago, I think. This might be one of his friends looking for him. Though if they find him...

:

Well, this was new. I'm used to switching POVs, but not in fan fictions... Hm. I hope you liked it! I had the feeling I should have Riku insert some input, but then he didn't consume enough space... Goodnight! Thank you for reading!


	41. Bliss!

_Kakei's POV_

Chapter 41... Bliss...!

Sena is officially missing. The bosses are angsty and unsure of what happened to him, even though God is supposedly all-seeing. I wonder how Sena's friends and family are taking it. They are probably even more worried than the bosses. Well, Sena's disappearance probably just means that he is with Hiruma somewhere. He must be safe, then. Safe, warm in Hiruma's arms.

"If I didn't have Mizumachi," I grumbled to myself, smiling brightly at the thought of Mizumachi.

I'm in a music store on Earth at the moment looking for some of Mizumachi's favorite music. Turning over CD cases in my large hands and listening to various songs for approval, I was happily shopping for my boyfriend. Mizumachi and I are really happy together, even if we only started dating recently. I'm overjoyed- have been since he said yes. I asked him thinking I was going to get rejected. His yes made me so happy...!

Leaving the store overly excited, I almost skipped on my way to the meeting place for our date.

"I'm probably getting happy on my own, but that doesn't matter. Mizumachi and I are dating, so it isn't completely one-sided, right?" I thought darkly, slapping myself to get my spirits back up.

Ah, being a demon doesn't change how I act and feel. Mizumachi and I both have the same emotions as the humans do. We aren't so different, so our relationship should be able to work out right.

"We just wouldn't be able to make it public in Heaven..."

Sighing, I sat down at the designated seat and sat anxiously waiting for him. Arriving on time, Mizumachi waved to me.

"He's so cute," I thought blissfully.

"Kakei! What do you want to eat? My treat!" he proposed once we were looking at the menus.

"Really? I was going to pay for you, since this is our first date and all." I asked shyly.

"You asked me, though, and I want you to know that I like you just as much as you like me!" he grinned his big goofy grin.

I blushed, smiling.

"Then it is all on you, right?" I chuckled.

"Don't get too expensive, please." he whimpered.

.

"K-Kakei," Mizumachi gasped as I kissed his neck and pushed him down onto the hotel bed. "Ah, wait. C-can we do this?"

"We can do whatever we want. May I?" I smiled, encouraging him to loose control as I hovered my lips right above his peaked cherry nipple, watching it twitch as my breath swirled about it.

"Ah, how much I want to have my tongue doing the swirling!" I thought, holding back the drool.

"I-If we do this, Kakei," Mizumachi started shyly. "Will you still be there when I wake up?"

My heart skipped a beat. His topaz-like irises gleamed with tears, the fear of rejection suddenly awakened.

"Ah," I smiled and hugged his body close. "I really found one; my own little angel."

"Kakei," he sniffed.

"_Shun_, please call me _Shun_, Kengo." I grinned like a fool.

"I love you, Shun." he whispered, cunningly.

"I love you, too, Kengo." I reached up and kissed his precious lips.

Kengo started giggling.

"Ka-Shun; let's loose some sleep tonight together."

"Or we could just not sleep..." I suggested slyly, climbing atop him.

"I quite like your idea, Shun." Kengo smiled.

And...! No sleep was gotten that night between the two of us upon that silky bed top. It was bliss, heavenly, and the end of my rope.

:

Ah, yes! I finished the chapter! That took soooo long- you don't even know! You see- comments are welcomed!


	42. Curiosity's Pain

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 42... Curiosity's Pain

_ Crackle Crackle_

The fire crackled harmoniously as Hiruma turned the fish roasting on a stick above the flames. The fire felt really nice on my skin, warming me up as Hiruma took care of the food.

Hiruma had taken me to the beach for the day. Since we don't have any in Heaven, Hiruma decided that we should explore a little. Let me experience the world before I go back. Of course, I'm not going to go back until Halloween is over. Hiruma said I should stay with him until the end of the month, at least. Yeah, I have missed more than a week of school, but it isn't like I was doing great anyway...

Sitting back down beside me, Hiruma wrapped his arm around me and hugged me to his chest. Hiruma and I are shirtless, though I have a towel around my shoulders. It is nighttime and getting chilly. Hiruma radiates like the Sun at times like this.

"Hiruma, I was thinking," I started. "Maybe I should enroll in a school nearby and live with you."

Hiruma looked down at me, his expression happily pained.

"Are you sure about that? You'll miss your fucking friends, won't you? Your fucking parents, too." He averted his slitted eyes.

"Yeah, I'll miss them." I stated bluntly, noticing his posture slump. "But I can always visit them. Or they could join me down here. It doesn't matter to me as long as you don't leave me again."

Turning his brown eyes to mine, he examined my expression. I'm being honest, so I have nothing to hide. If anyone here is hiding anything, it is Hiruma. But can I really ask him...

"Then we should celebrate tonight, too." Hiruma grinned devilishly.

"But I haven't enrolled or anything." I snuggled into his arms despite my deviant tone.

"The thought counts, too." He chuckled.

When the laughing died down and the moment felt easy, I decided to ask.

"Hiruma, why did you leave me?"

Hiruma froze. He was scared? He didn't want me to know. Why? Why shouldn't I know?

"Do you really want the answer to that?" he spoke quietly.

I nodded.

"Promise you won't get angry? You won't hate me afterward right?" he tried frantically.

"I promise not to get angry. And why would I hate you?" I verbalized, getting confused.

"You absolutely swear?"

"I swear."

Silence ensued as Hiruma gathered his voice. I need to know. Now I _have_ to know.

"Hiruma!" Takekura-san's voice called for Hiruma. "We have to go now!"

He's right. I'm shaking it is so cold out. It must be really late, too. I have to know, though! Tell me Hiruma!

"Let's go, Sena. I don't want you getting sick." He picked me up, extinguishing the fire and carrying me off with a somber expression glued to his face.

"Why won't you tell me, Hiruma?" I cried inside.

:

Ah, it is getting serious. Hey, the smut walked off, huh? It'll be back later. I just miss my KeyChain too much. Thank you for reading!


	43. The New Guy

_Monta's POV_

Chapter 43... The New Guy

"Did you hear about the new guy?" I heard the girls talking.

"I heard he is adorable! The teachers were talking about how small he is."

"Oh really?"

"I heard that he was accompanied by a high-schooler."

Thinking back to last night, I remembered seeing someone walking from the school.

"I think I saw him," I mentioned to the girls.

"Really? What did he look like?" they attacked me.

"Ah, which one?"

"The high schooler!" they cheered.

"He was tall, and he had really blond hair. It was all spiky and he wasn't wearing a shirt, for some reason. He was really scary, though." I explained brokenly.

"Uwa~ is he a delinquent?"

"I wonder if the new kid is, too?"

"What did he look like, Raimon-kun?" one really cute girl asked me, making me blush.

"Ah, well, he was really tiny, and his hair was dark. He was wearing a shirt, but I don't think he was wearing pants... And he looked really nervous." I recalled the little guy. Even though I am not all that tall, I am probably still taller than him.

"I want to see this new guy. Anyone know his name or what class he's in?" Jumonji-san asked. He towered over me a bit, and he is a delinquent so the girls backed up from him a little, too.

"I don't know his name, but I think he is in class 3-C." one girl said shyly.

Jumonji bowed slightly in thanks before walking out of the classroom.

"Oh! I want to know his business with the new kid so bad!"

"I know right? What business could Jumonji the Delinquent possibly have with the new kid on his first day?"

"Let's go follow!"

The girls all agreed to go tail Jumonji and watch the meeting unfold. I am also curious so I figured no harm in following, right?

Jumonji-san walked right up to the new guy. He is easy to spot- he is so small, delicate-looking, and fair. He quivered at the presence of Jumonji-san.

"M-m-m-m-may I h-help you?" the new guy stuttered.

"My name is Jumonji Kazuki. Nice to meet you," Jumonji-san spoke roughly. "Have I seen you before?"

The new guy shook his head side to side violently.

"M-m-my n-name is Kobayakawa Sena. N-nice to meet you, t-t-too." Kobayakawa-kun bowed before Jumonji-san.

Jumonji-san looked Kobayakawa-kun up and down before patting his head, messing up his black and brown hair.

"If you meet any trouble, just come by my classroom, 3-A." Jumonji-san smiled down at Kobayakawa-kun.

Our jaws dropped. We did not expect that.

"K-Kazuki-kun!" a small voice piped up from the other entrance into the classroom. "We have to get back to class!"

"Alright, alright, Manabu!" Jumonji-san walked over to Yukimitsu-san, throwing his arm around him and walking out of the classroom.

"N-no way..." one girl began.

"Jumonji-san and Yukimitsu-san are..."

"Kyaaaa! BL!" the girls started screaming.

Deciding I liked my hearing, I went back to the classroom and waited for homeroom to start.

"Kobayakawa Sena..." I thought back on the new guy. "I wonder where he came from..."

:

Ooooooo that was kinda hard but rather fun. Monta got introduced in this manner... Huh. Sena's last name is soooooooooooo looooooooooooooong!


	44. Trying Never Hurt

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 44... Trying Never Hurt

"Ta-Takekura-san," I called to Takekura-san secretively from around the corner of the kitchen. Takekura-san had made dinner, so he had to clean up. "C-can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I-it's about Hiruma."

Takekura-san stopped. He finished the last dish and motioned for me to sit down at the table with him.

"What do you want to ask?" he concerned himself seriously.

"Hiruma... do- do you know why he left me behind for so long?" I asked shyly. I don't mean to impose on Takekura-san or anything, but I really want to know. I have to know.

Takekura-san sighed.

"You haven't asked Hiruma about this?" He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

I shook my head no, embarrassed.

"You should talk to him about this-" Takekura-san started getting up from the table.

"No! Wait-" I jumped up, grabbing his sleeve. "Hiruma, he won't tell me. He doesn't want me to know. But, I really want to! I have to know. Please?"

Unwillingly, Takekura-san sat down.

"You want to know why he left you? I can't explain it that well, but maybe if I start at the reason he found you in the first place?" he spoke low and still, somber.

I swallowed. I was about to get the whole story. More than I had asked for, but I had this feeling in my gut that I didn't really want to know the whole story. I have to know though. I don't want Hiruma to be hiding anything from me. I'm not hiding anything from him.

"Hiruma explained to me that he came up to live on Earth because he received an assignment from his school down in Hell. It was an assignment that told him to "go mess with a lovely angel," he said." Takekura-san started.

I felt a stab in my stomach.

_"Fucking angel, you'll be perfect!"_ I understand what he meant now." I thought sullenly.

"He went out that first time and didn't find anyone though. He visited Heaven several times before bringing you back suddenly. Kurita and I were really worried, because we thought he had hurt you, or something along those lines. That's beside the point. He then didn't return to the apartment for a couple of days. When he came back, he stopped leaving, only to attend school. But he was really grumpy. Something about "fucking _ass_ignment," "fucking rules," and "damn sorry."

Takekura-san didn't realize it, but the words he was saying both sorted the pieces of my heart into separate trash bins and gathered the pieces and glued them together. Hiruma...

"So, you don't know the reason?" I asked, a small smile formed with my cracked lips.

"No. Sorry, you'll have to ask him yourself."

"Thank you anyway, Takekura-san." I stood and bowed to him.

"Just go get some sleep. You'll need it for school in the morning." Takekura-san sent me off.

"Goodnight, Takekura-san." I whispered as I went down the hall to Hiruma's room.

Opening the door quietly, I looked upon Hiruma's sleeping face. So serene and a little posh.

"Hiruma..." I sighed.

"Hm..." Hiruma groaned in his sleep. Startled, I kept quiet behind the door. "Hell... fucking... expenses..."

I smiled at how normal his sleeptalk actually sounded, despite the part about Hell. His grumbles sound just like a human or an angel having to pay rent and food.

Walking in and closing the door silently behind me, I glanced at how the corner of Hiruma's eyes turn up slightly, how his nose is actually rather pointy, and how soft his hair looks in the dim light.

Smiling and craving his touch, I started to undress. Taking my shirt off, I caught a glimpse of Hiruma stirring in bed.

"Guess I have to be quieter, huh?" I smiled jubilantly to myself.

Tonight, I want to be close to Hiruma. I have been feeling insecure... We haven't done anything since we did what the girls at school call "Shower," and we aren't even going out... I don't have any real assurance that Hiruma feels the same way I do. So! My resolve is to get really close to him while I still can. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll catch on his heart. If I snare his heart in my love cage, he won't be able to leave me! Right?

:

Yeah. Cutting it off there am I because that is a nice ending for this chapter, right? So, I shall get right onto the next one. Even though I wanted to go to bed now... There is no time for sleep!


	45. Dreams & Nightmares

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 45... Dreams & Nightmares

Slowly undressing, I felt conscious of Hiruma's presence in the room. I have been naked around him before, but I still feel self-conscious, even though he's sleeping. Slipping out of my jeans, I shivered against the cooling October air.

Slipping into Hiruma's bed, I cuddled up to his back. Hiruma's heat is always dependable at times like this. He warms my heart when I need it; I just have to work for it. I haven't worked hard enough yet. Oh no, this is just the sweet taste of being together again after more than two weeks. Hiruma... I will capture your heart!

.

_Hiruma's POV_

_"Hiruma," Sena spoke softly before me in his school uniform. "I- what would y-you do i-if I... l-liked you?" _

_ Sena was blushing heavily and quivering. It was so cute. _

_ "Are you in love with me?" I taunted. _

_ Sena jumped. He started tearing up, but sucked it up._

_ "I- I do," he said confidently. "I love you Hiruma. Will you love me, too?"_

_ His big eyes crushed me. Yes, I have always wanted to say yes to these words if they ever left his lips!_

_ "Y-"_

_ "Sena, are you done with drama for the day?" a familiar male's voice spoke._

_ "Ah, Riku! Yeah!" Sena smiled brightly, brighter than he has ever smiled to me, gathering his stuff and getting up, going to Riku's side. _

_ Riku bent down and kissed Sena's precious lips, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him out of the room as they smiled together. _

_ Looking down at my hands confused, I saw a booklet filled with lines. The booklet's cover had a play's title written on it, one I have never heard of. I looked around, and saw people reciting lines. _

_ "What the... Wait... Sena... Sena!" _

"Sena!" I jumped forward in bed.

Looking around me quickly, I didn't see Sena. Scared out of my mind, I threw the covers and ran out of my room to the kitchen.

"Hiruma! Good morning!" Sena cheered, welcoming me into another day in an apron well-suited to him.

Without stopping a beat, I gathered Sena into my arms, hugging him closely to me, my body shaking with relief.

"Hiruma?" Sena inquired, confused.

"I'm so happy." I whispered hoarsely.

Sena giggled.

"I am, too, Hiruma." He wrapped his small arms around me. "I'm happy, too."

I loosened my grip on him, looking him in the eye.

"Good morning." I smiled.

Sena's smile was even brighter than the one in my dream.

"Eat that, Riku-bastard." I muttered inwardly, grinning to myself.

"Did you have a good dream last night?" Sena asked when we were eating.

"Not really," I said, eating.

"But I'm having one now." I thought. "As if I could ever say that..."

:

Ah, that took some extreme thought and changes and such! Well, I hope you enjoyed! That was fun! ^^


	46. Unwanted Answers

_Habashira's POV_

Chapter 46... Unwanted Answers

"Shit," I thought inwardly. "This brat is taking up all my free time. I do not have much of that."

Sitting in the office chair of the place I am currently scamming, I grumbled angrily as I waited for the big boss to arrive. You see, I am currently housing an annoying punk from Heaven. His name is Kaitani Riku, and he is a handful. He is looking for Sena-kun, but I feel like Hiruma will get mad if I let Kaitani find them. So, I am keeping him locked in the company dorm.

Besides that, the boss is late. I damn hope he hasn't realized I have been practicing extortion on his company. This company is filled with interesting people, even though I hate almost every single one of them. If there was a fellow demon, it would have been nice to meet him; bet he woulda been more fun to be around than the human-drones.

My school assignment of practicing extortion is coming to a close. If I get caught, I fail. If I make it out of the company having successfully extorted myself a small fortune, then I pass. A large fortune, though, means I pass with flying colors, but who really needs those?

I'm planning on leaving the company soon, so I hope I haven't been found out yet. The plan was to leave by early November. It is the last day of October and I have only a few thousand yen left before I have that small fortune I was talking about.

"Damn boss. Get here already!" I grumbled unappeased, biting my lips open.

_Click!_

"Have you been waiting long?" The boss walked in.

"Not at all," I rose from my seat.

He made the motion and I sat back down.

"What, may I ask, do you want to speak with me about?" I asked all polite-like, a little scared, trying not to let my tongue out.

He sat down and leaned forward in his boss-chair. He glared deeply into my eyes. He leaned back.

"You have been working here for how long now, Habashira-kun?"

I swallowed.

"About a month, sir."

"Really? Such a short time, and yet you have done so much for this company. Have you realized this, Habashira-kun?"

"N-no, I had not. I doubt I have done much for this company at all." I have no clue where this is going.

"But you have, and I would prefer you keep doing so." He stood. "So, I am promoting you."

I was dumbfounded. Honestly, I don't even know what I did for this company besides take money from it. But, hey, if they wanna reward me for being bad, I'm not going to stop them!

.

When I opened the door to my dorm, I was attacked.

"Habashira-bastard! Why did you block the exit, damnit?" Kaitani yelled at me, face in my stomach from having rushed me and not gotten by.

"I can't let you out." I said, pushing him off me and locking the door. Dragging him away from the door, I plopped him down on the couch.

"Why not?" He pouted.

"I might not be allowed to."

"Why? Who doesn't want me running around down here?"

"Did you make dinner?" I asked politely, seeing a pleasant surprise on the kitchen table.

"Y-yeah, but only because I got hungry." He blushed.

"Thank you." I praised him, eating the food gladly together with him at the table.

"Habashira, have you ever heard of Table?" Kaitani asked suddenly.

I almost spit the wondrous food across the table at him.

"Have you?" I asked, stuffing my face further.

"I was on the internet earlier and saw this motivational poster called "TABLE," but I don't know what "TABLE" is."

"Did you look at the picture?" I asked, confused as to how he couldn't understand a motivational poster labeled "TABLE."

"Yeah."

I made a face.

"But- it was just two guys having sex on a pair of desks put together!" he shouted, clearly lost.

Awkward silence consumed us as Kaitani's face grew red and my skin turned a sickly green.

"Alright, so they made a mistake with the naming, but, seriously, TABLE has many different versions. They were clearly doing DESKS." I explained carelessly.

"I see." He accepted my explanation and we sat quietly for the rest of dinner, his face not changing from that of a thinking face.

.

"Habashira," Kaitani walked over to me once I came out of the bathroom about ready to go to bed. "Why won't you let me out? I feel like a caged bird in here. Can't you just let me out for a minute?" He turned the puppydog eyes on me.

"I know you just want to escape, so why should I let you out?"

"You're a good person?"

"Who ever said that?"

"I did!"

"What if you're wrong?"

"Please don't prove me wrong."

"Begging will get you nowhere."

"Why won't you just let me out?"

"Do you really want to know?" I growled, grabbing his shirt and pulling him up to my level.

He nodded, determined.

"Hiruma." I said the name and Kaitani froze. "He doesn't want you near Sena. Reason? They are probably on their honeymoon right now. They are spending their valuable time together and don't want to be interrupted by the likes of you. Happy?" I ranted, dropping him and going to my door, opening it. "They're in love. Leave it be." And I closed the door, locking myself inside.

Outside my door, I could hear Kaitani shaking against the wall. I knew he would be upset at the news. That's why it would have been better if he didn't know. But damn! Why does he have to cry and make _me_ feel guilty?

"Dumbass," I placed my hand on his head. "If you didn't want to know the answer, you shouldn't've asked."

:

Wooh! That took a couple of days to get to. I bet you were all happy about that overload of chapters on July 1, weren't you? That's just how I celebrate myself. Please review!


	47. Dread

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 47... Dread

Sena and I were all cuddly after what happened this morning. That nightmare was just too severe- too possible. I want to keep hold of Sena, but I'm not sure if I can anymore. He's too bright. He charms everyone he meets. And who's to say that one day he might charm someone just as charming?

I had never said anything that would make him stay. I never said "I love you" or anything of the sort when I wasn't busy seducing him. He has never told me that either. Ah, for all I know, he and Riku actually had a thing! Damn- why am I stuck here at school away from my dear Sena!

It is Halloween today, on the bright side. What a glorious holiday! It's a nice excuse for everyone to just hang out on Earth for a day. Demons and angels do not have to hide their true appearances and the humans get to see a more interesting world. It is also a night for demons and angels to meet openly.

Sena and I are going out tonight. Zokugaku and Kakei along with Sena's friends will be out and about in the plaza we are going to be centering our night around, so I fear we will not be alone together, but we will be together. We are finally together without fear now, if you think about it. We have gotten Sena outta Heaven safely and are living peacefully on Earth. There is nothing to worry about. Except...

"Class is starting, everyone sit down!" The teacher began homeroom.

"I still have to complete my assignment. Once I finish the assignment, there will be no reason for me to stay on Earth. I'll have to go back to Hell and continue school." I remembered. "I'll have to leave Sena."

.

_Sena's POV_

Ruffling through my bag to get out my books for first period, I noticed a strange journal. It was Hiruma's.

"I wonder what it's for." I pulled it out, turning it over in my hands and looking at the cover.

On the cover, it had Hiruma's name written on it in his handwriting and the title, "Fallen Angel" written on the cover as well.

"Maybe just a peek," I decided, opening it to the first page, all my school books open as well in order to disguise my absent-mindedness.

In the notebook, I found an assignment sheet. "Fallen Angel" is the name of the assignment. The point of the assignment: to taint an angel.

"Is this the assignment? This was the reason Hiruma found me in the first place?" I thought, the pit hidden deep in my stomach ached, growing larger.

Reading through the assignment, my heart ached. Hiruma didn't really care about my feelings. He just needed to know what I wanted for his assignment. He was nice to me and did all that we did together just for this assignment...

Then he left me. He left me because of Step 7. Imagine if I hadn't gotten the courage to go down to Earth? If I had just kept waiting for him, Hiruma would never have come, and I would still be alone right now.

Now Hiruma is gonna fulfill my wish, have sex with me one last time, and then leave. He'll go back to Hell and I'll probably never see him again!

"Damn it!" I cursed my luck. "I have to hurry! If I don't make Hiruma fall for me quick, I'll never see him again! But I don't know how...!"

If I hadn't been in class, I would have been bawling my eyes out. Hiruma... I'll loose him forever...

:

Gah! The dreaded chapter...! You guys have all been waiting for answers while I have been dreading writing this chapter! Funny how things work like that. About chapter 46, I don't know exactly what day that actually happened on... it was supposed to be the night before Halloween, but chapter 45 went from the night before to the morning of Halloween so sorry for any confusion. Please comment!


	48. Trust Me

_Jumonji's POV_

Chapter 48... Trust Me

"The new guy seems odd..." I muttered thoughtlessly, lying with Yukimitsu on the roof of the school, playing hooky.

"The new guy? Do you mean that guy I saw you with earlier? The short one?" Yukimitsu asked, curious.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" I sat up slightly, turning to him.

"No, but I do recognize something about him..." Yukimitsu wore a thinking face. If only I knew what was going on in that big head of his...

Leaning forward, I planted a kiss on his forehead without really thinking about it, making Yukimitsu blush.

"Ju-Jumonji," he looked me in the eye, eyes glittering darkly, still his usual self- a little insecure and really sexy.

Wordlessly, I lay overtop of him, sitting up and straddling his hips. Yukimitsu gazed at me, confused and waiting. I leaned forward and captured his lips. Bitter-sweet. Yukimitsu feels so bitter-sweet. I don't understand why, and he doesn't have the courage to tell me yet; or he doesn't trust me enough. I want him to trust me. What will I do if he never trusts me enough to tell me the most important things? What if he takes on too many burdens? I can't help him or lighten his burden if he doesn't trust me. I can only support him from the sidelines.

"Trust me," I whispered my desires openly, unconsciously.

Yukimitsu shied away, guilt woven in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jumonji." he trembled.

"Please, just tell me." I grasped his shoulders in my hands. "I can see it hurting you, and it hurts me, too. Please."

Looking at him with the utmost sincerity, I held steadfast. He began to tear up.

"P-promise me you won't leave me." he begged.

"I won't leave you. I promise." I hugged him close.

The day he trust me is the day we can finally be one.

.

_Yukimitsu's POV_

I want to trust him. I really do. He'll leave me, though, I know it! I'm not worth the trouble I cause.

"I love you," I whispered internally.

"I came up to Earth on an assignment." I started, holding tightly onto Jumonji. "I came up here to meet a human and make them drop from humane to demonic. That's why I found you." I looked up into his chocolate eyes. He was confused. He might even be angry.

"I had to create a relationship with this human, toy with them, have sex with them, and make them taste a greater evil, a deeper feeling of sin. The assignment is to help train me in being a demon, help me get experience in the world."

"You're a demon, then." Jumonji stated it.

I felt constrained- like I couldn't breathe.

"What happens when you finish this assignment?" Jumonji asked dangerously.

"I... I have to go back to Hell." I croaked, shaking uncontrollably.

"Now I'll be all alone. I'll be all alone, but at least it means that Jumonji will be able to go on and find someone better than me. It's called a first love for a reason." I cried on the inside, dearly hoping that Jumonji won't leave me.

Jumonji growled deeply, gripping my shoulders painfully.

"Ju-Jumonji, i-it hurts," I complained, afraid.

"Grrrah!" he screamed angrily.

I squeaked, putting myself back flat against the cement roofing. I've never seen Jumonji like this. He's so angry, it's terrifying.

"Damn it!" he jumped off me, stalking away, roaring again before crouching down with his arms around his neck. "Why? Why is it that the minute I get happy, something always has to come and mess it all up?"

Feeling guilty, my heart almost imploded on itself, but I held out on the vein hope that he'll stay with me.

"Urh! Damn it!" He smashed his head on the roof.

"Jumonji!" I crawled over to him.

"Why do you have to go?" he sobbed. "I thought that we had longer? I thought that this could last- last a long time! Why...?" He grabbed hold of my hands, facing me full-on.

"I... I'm sorry. I thought..." I was at a loss for words. He really does want to keep me? "I thought that someone like me wasn't worth all the trouble you go through. I thought that you would just get angry at me for lying to you and leave me. I never thought..." Tears started dripping down my cheeks. "I never thought you'd love me back...!"

I curled up into Jumonji's arms as I weakly fell apart. He hugged me close and comforted me, shushing me.

"I love you, Yukimitsu. Believe me. Trust me. Please. Stop crying now, okay?" he kissed the corner of my eyes. "I'm right here, Manabu."

Pushing the leftover tears back, I faced Jumonji full-on, brave-faced and ready.

"I love you, too. So I'm not going to leave. I'll come back as soon as I can, alright?" I announced.

"Are you leaving now?" he became frightened.

"No, there's still one last thing I have to do." I looked off, watching my hand fiddle around his.

"What?"

Leaning forward, I kissed his lips tenderly.

"What is your deepest darkest desire?" I whispered beside his ear.

Jumonji was stunned to silence. My powers of seduction don't fail, not like it's anything special, though. Deimon students are all required to have experience in that skill.

"I want to make love to you; sex you up day in and day out. Keep you in a cage and never let you go." he hugged me tightly.

I blushed deeply. I wanted to be his, too. I don't know how I am supposed to go back to Hell whilst also performing the wish, though...

Pushing Jumonji down, I climbed atop him.

"Let's start now, then." I smirked, pulling the uniform tie off.

"I love you, Manabu." Jumonji smiled deviously, groping my ass playfully.

"I love you, too, Kazuki."

:

Awhhhhhh~! Happy ending for the lovely side couple~! So happy! Ah, now there are just two more pairings to get sorted out, I think. Then the story will be complete! Can you believe my friend is telling me to stretch this for 69 chapters?


	49. Fucking Cute!

_Monta's POV_

Chapter 49... Fucking Cute!

"Oh, hey look," I overheard someone talking. "The new guy is in our PhysEd class."

Looking over to where they were pointing, I saw the new guy, Kobayakawa Sena, standing alone off to the side, sullen. Walking over to him, he noticed me.

"I'm Raimon Taro." I held my hand out to him in greeting.

He turned his eyes up back and forth between my hand and my face. His eyes are huge... and dark and really bright... Which reminds me, Kobayakawa kinda... glows...

"I'm Kobayakawa Sena. Nice to meet you, Raimon-san." he replied, shaking my hand and standing up.

"What's up? You look upset." I asked considerately. "You miss people from your old school?"

"O-only a little!" he bursted. "I have to be strong. Otherwise..." Kobayakawa slumped forward.

The coach started leading us out to the fields.

"Come on," I patted him on the back and waited for him to follow me.

Today in PhysEd, we'll be playing football (soccer), so we split into 3 teams. Kobayakawa and I are on the same team that is currently waiting for a match.

"So, what's bothering you?" I inquired awkwardly as we sat on the grass.

"Will you really listen?" He turned his sniffling big eyes to me, desperate for an ear and advice.

"Hrm," he pouted, thinking about where to begin. "Well, you see, I stumbled upon this guy named Hiruma, and within a week, he swindled me into a pretty racy situation. Then, he ditched me, leaving me a note with his address on it. I found him, eventually, and now we are living together, happy." he explained in an attempt to be vague.

"What's the problem, then?" I asked, confused. Is it that they are both guys? That doesn't sound like too much of a problem, unless they wanna get married...

"Uh, urgh, I learned, well, his journal ended up in my bag. It's for an assignment, and when I looked into it, I found that it was the reason he found me in the first place. Everything he did to me and for me, with me, was all for this assignment. So, I resolved to make him fall for me before he leaves, but then I find out that I only have until the next time we have sex!" his outburst caused the most awkward silence ever.

Noticing the awkward, Kobayakawa huddled up into himself, turning red as a tomato. After a few minutes, he decided it was safe to continue, quieter this time.

"Now I don't know what to do. We will probably have sex tonight! For all I know, I might wake up tomorrow morning alone. Hiruma might leave me tonight. He doesn't have to care about me. Probably doesn't, too. I'm not good enough for him..." Kobayakawa's eyes started to tear up, brown eyes growing glossy and bitter-sweet.

"C-can I just say?" I started, averting my eyes and blushing. "You sound too good for this Hiruma guy, if you ask me."

"Y-you really think so?" Kobayakawa sniffed.

"Yeah, you-you're r-really cu-cute, and I don't think you should stay with this Hiruma guy if he is gonna be this much trouble and hurt you so much."

"So the best thing to do is leave him? Even if I really love him?" Kobayakawa muttered.

"If he doesn't love you back," I put my arm around him.

"Hm~!" Kobayakawa whined, face in his arms.

I chuckled. He's cute. Obnoxiously cute. Fucking cute!

:

MONTA! How dare you make a move on Sena like that! Nawh, just joking. That was a good way to move on from the last chapter, yeah? I hope to see you next chapter~!


	50. Calm Before The Storm

_Habashira's POV_

Chapter 50... Calm Before The Storm

"Shit! I'm running late!" I cussed.

Jogging up to Deimon Middle School, store-bought bento in hand, I looked at my watch again. Hiruma had called this morning, telling me to buy him and Sena bentos for lunch- since he had forgotten to make them some this morning. So now I'm using my lunch break to run these boxes of food over to the angel and demon. Hiruma told me to just give the boxes to Sena and they will eat lunch together. I will try to do so...

This traffic is horrific. Yes, there is some intense sidewalk traffic. Intense sidewalk traffic _and_ I'm running late! What is this?

Barely making it in time before the bell that signals devil-knows-what, I got the office to call Sena down and I was able to give him the bentos.

"Here you go, Sena. One is for Hiruma, too." I passed them to him with a quiet blush and a small smile.

"Thank you Habashira-san." Sena's intense smile made me feel humble. He has a brilliance that even Hiruma can't stand steadfast against.

Kissing the top of his head, I then stood up straight, patting his head and saying my farewell. Yeah, Hiruma will kill me for that later, but why not? If I am gonna act like Sena's dad, I might as well get the privilege to give him a kiss or two.

.

_Musashi's POV_

"Sena!" I called out to the little angel once I had spotted him in the halls.

He turned and looked in the direction I was in and smiled.

"Takekura-san!" he cheered, moving through the crowd to me instantly. "What's up?"

"Hiruma told me to go find you. Do you want to eat lunch with us?" I asked.

"Sure! I have Hiruma's bento, anyway." he showed me the bentos. Store-bought, I can tell.

"Where'd ya get these?"

"Habashira-san brought them here for us."

Sena smiles too brightly and purely for his own good. One day, someone is just gonna ravage him 'til his smile is broken and his spirit wilted. Sadly, he might just shine brighter like that.

On the way to the rooftop where Hiruma was waiting, I noticed something. Sena attracts a lot of attention. Most of it is from rather shady males. How unfortunate.

"Eep!" Sena squeaked.

I looked down and see Sena being groped occasionally by passersby. Trying to save Sena from the rape, I put my arm around him, protective mode on. It seemed to work, so we walked all the way to the rooftop like this.

When I opened the door to the rooftop, though, I got hit in the face with a shoe. Hiruma's shoe, to be exact.

"Mu-Musashi!" Kurita squealed, concerned for me.

I just caught the shoe before it fell too far from my face and tossed it back to Hiruma after letting go of Sena.

"Sena-kun, sit," Hiruma demanded Sena sit in his lap.

"Won't I get in the way of your eating?" Sena questioned.

"Not if you're the one feeding me." Hiruma grinned.

"How am I supposed to eat, then?" Sena complained.

Lunch was rather peaceful. I got the strangest feeling, though, that Sena was insecure and vulnerable. His fears are attracting unwanted attention. Or maybe he _wants_ to start an uproar?

:

Che. Well, this is the calm before the storm. Boring calm is it. Che. Anyway, comment, please!


	51. Distastefully

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 51... Distastefully 

Something's wrong. Everything is quiet, peaceful, even if the fucking oldman was stupid enough to put his arm around my Sena. Sena feels different. He isn't his brightest. We're finally going to the same school- well, we will next year- finally together peacefully. He doesn't know about the assignment. He doesn't have anything to worry about.

But what if he knows? What if the reason he is acting like this is because he knows and wants to confront me about it? What will I do if _he_ tries to _leave_?

"Holy mother of God, I can't take this." I mumbled darkly in the back corner of the classroom of my last period class.

Last period just started. It'll be over in an hour. When that happens, I'll be able to see Sena again. I'll take him home, we'll get ready, and then we'll go on our date to the plaza. We'll shop, eat, trick-or-treat, and just be merry.

"Right? So last period needs to fucking end already. Sena is waiting!" I cried inwardly.

.

Using the last five minutes of class to find Sena and wait for him outside his classroom, I observed the people around him. A monkey is hanging all around him. What the hell? But wait! That must be Sena's friend, right? Probably one of his first friends here, right? If I intervene he might not get another friend as easily. Must. Not. Interfere.

_R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-riiing~!_

The bell rang and the students started flooding from the classrooms. Eyes seeking out Sena's adorable-ass hair, they surfed over the crowd of people. After waiting a minute, I started to panic. He's. Not. There. Then, I saw him and the monkey exit the classroom with the rest of the stranglers.

"Oi, Sena," I grabbed his attention.

He turned his attention directly at me at the sound of my voice. Unfortunately, I can't tell by the look on his face if he is exceedingly happy to see me or nervous to the point of shredding smiles.

"Hi-Hiruma!"

I'm thinking both.

"Sena, who's your friend?" I turned to the monkey, trying to put on a decent face.

"I am Raimon Taro. Nice to meet you." the monkey put his hand out for me to shake in greeting.

"Hiruma Yoichi. A privilege." I shook it politely.

"He doesn't seem to approve of me very much. There's an edge to his attitude towards me." I recognized the slight distaste. It was similar to that of Riku's only a lot softer.

Walking home, Raimon parted with us not too far from the apartment. Che, we will probably end up seeing him tonight.

Strutting into the apartment, Sena stalled me in the breezeway.

"Hi-Hiruma," he started, the dread building in my stomach. "We need to talk."

:

UH! I don't wanna write this part but it must be DONE! Once it's over, we'll all be happy, so, yeah. I just have to get it over with... Huh.


	52. Sobered Up

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 52... Sobered Up

"We need to talk."

The dreaded words left his lips.

"Shit." I cursed.

"A-about what?" I urged him on. I need to hear this. If he's this serious, it must be important.

He glared into my eyes. In all seriousness, this is probably one of the scariest stares I have ever had pointed at me. It's like he is trying to carve me out of my psyche and expose all of my secrets...

"This was in my bag today." He took his eyes away and started ruffling through his bag.

He pulled out the black journal I had been given for my assignment.

"Wh-" I took it, hands shaking.

"Hiruma." he said my name with such confidence it sobered me up instantaneously.

"Explain to me what I mean to you, what our time together has meant to you. Depending on your explanation, "I'll decide if you failed." he said with that slight mimicking tone.

At least he wants to hear it, though. If he had just decided to run off without a word, I would have been short on what to do. If I play my cards right, I won't loose him, right?

"I..." I started shakily, body trembling.

"You are not allowed to lie to me right now, Hiruma." he glared at me, deeply hurt.

"I wasn't going to." I croaked inside. His trust in me has faltered. He needs me to build it back up.

I took a deep breath.

"You were a project I was assigned to."

:

Comment~!


	53. Explanation Time

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 53... Explanation Time

"You were a project I was assigned to." I started, my tone cold and gravely.

Seeing his skin pale and his eyes widen was painful to watch.

"When I first found you, remember? I was always angry at you. I wanted to get the project done and over with. Then I noticed how..." I searched the gigantic thesaurus in the deepest depths of my mind for the right word.

"Sporadic? Maybe chichi even. You were, simply put, showing up sexier than I had expected, and it was wonderful. I had to build up so much self-restraint- not just for the assignment, but also so I wouldn't scare you off. I didn't know you would react so swimmingly to my endeavors." I smirked in memory of Step 5. He blushed, also remembering.

"That was _very_ fun, especially with an angel as petite as yourself. Afterward, it was even harder to control myself. I was entranced by you. Remember when we fooled around in the locker room? I had already started falling, Sena. When you met with Riku, Mamori, Wakana, Mizumachi, Kakei, Shin, Sakuraba, I was always twitching angrily, jealously, because you were so natural around them, completely relaxed and naive. Around me, it seemed like your guard was always up, even when you didn't realize." I lost some of my posture under his unrelenting gaze.

"You don't know how much it pained me to have to leave you that day." I whispered. "I really didn't want to leave you. I had to. We had only been together a week, though, so I trusted that you didn't actually like me more than the physical relationship I had built us around. I don't know how much you might have or have not suffered when I wasn't there, but I know I was damning the assignment every minute I was away." I clung to the vague hope that he had been in pain when I was gone.

"I was really happy when you came back. Our first time was amazing. Spectacular! And every minute since, I have been overjoyed that you chased after me." I stepped up to Sena and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close.

"I'm sorry for not saying this before. I'm sorry for all those times I left you insecure. Please trust my word when I say this," I pulled back and cupped his face. "Sena, I love you."

:

Don't breathe just yet...


	54. Breathe

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 54... Breathe

"Sena, I love you." Hiruma's eyes begged me to believe him. Can I really? Am I really able to believe these words? It's not like I've been betrayed before, I have no real reason to doubt these words so heavily, except for my own lack of self worth. If I had more self-confidence, I wouldn't be crying right now.

Of course, even after all my determination to stand my ground and stay on my feet, I'm still going to melt for Hiruma.

"I hate you," I sobbed, holding his hands close against my face with my own. "Why did you change me so much? I can't stand on my own without you anymore. I can't stand with you, either."

Opening my eyes and glaring through the tears, I saw him smile. I also saw that smile fall.

"I... I can't stay with you, either." he muttered.

"What?" The tears stopped flowing.

"Once I finish the assignment, I have to go back down to Hell and finish school." he broke the news to me.

I flushed. Red hot anger and ice cold hurt blended nicely right about then.

"And? What does that mean for me?" I asked selfishly. I deserve to know what will become of me after all this is over, though, right?

"I'll come back for you, if you'd like," Hiruma shied away, sensing how much I wouldn't like the answer.

Feeling the rage explode suddenly made me want to throw a temper tantrum, but then the icy feeling crept in.

"I'll wait, then." The terrifying smile crawled onto my face and stretched my lips thin. "I'll wait for you to return for me. Then we can be happy together, right? I'd never have to worry about you leaving again, right?"

He shivered visibly. He nodded, though.

I giggled.

"Let's forget about that for now, though! I'm not waiting yet!" I smiled genuinely. "Come on; let's go on that date I've been waiting for!" I tugged Hiruma out of the breezeway.

He smiled, and we started getting ready, getting in our costumes and laughing. The air was rather free of tension, but I was strung along a fine wire. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe...

:

Huh... Jeez. I know that no one is in character right now. I know, and it makes me irked. Let's try our hardest to get through this turbulence...


	55. Higher

_Habashira's POV_

Chapter 55... Higher

"Shit!" I panicked. "He got out!" I started pacing about the dining area of the company dorm. "Damn it! How'd he get out? Ugh, does he even know where he's going?" Rumbling, I then commenced to venture out of the dorm in search of the little brat. "Hell if I'll actually be able to find him on Halloween."

I hadn't expected Halloween to look like this. I had never been up to visit Earth during Halloween, so this is all rather new to me. I just know that the parties in Hell were grand.

Here on Earth, Halloween also seems to be a grand day. I had decided to go look for Hiruma and Sena, since that must be where Kaitani is going. They said they were going to the plaza tonight.

"Just like everyone else..." I sighed at the sight before me. Such an abundance of people make the area seem so insignificant, insufficient. "They couldn't have been more original for their first date?"

Nope. Maybe I should just let Hiruma deal with it? It'd make my life easier to just leave the responsibility of what his doings have caused to him. Yeah. Alright, then that means I can just go back to the dorm and enjoy my first night alone in days.

Turning around decisively, I started back to the dorm.

"This doesn't feel right," my gut wrenched nervously.

"Sena!?" I heard Kaitani calling for Sena.

Doing a quick 180, I made a bee-line in Kaitani's direction.

"Sena-ah!" Kaitani called out again, only to be disrupted at the end by my picking him up by the nape of his shirt. "What the-? Bastard Habashira! Put me down!" he started kicking up a fuss.

"Shh~!" I tried to calm him down before people started noticing. "Can't you be a little quieter?"

"Why?" he huffed, realizing he was just too short to compete.

"I'll put you down, but don't run away, alright?" I bargained.

Kaitani gave me a suspicious look, but agreed. Letting his feet touch the ground fully, I noticed him twitch and decided to keep a hand on him.

"What do you want?" Kaitani barked angrily.

"I was wondering if you needed help finding them." I started, looking down at him and all his tiny self.

"Why? I thought you weren't going to let me see them?"

"I wasn't, but since you're out and about, I might as well assist you." I explained all business-like.

"That and I'd get worried with you running around with no clue as to where you were going or what you were doing." I thought, holding back a small blush.

Kaitani was dumbstruck, but only slightly. He then smirked, feeling victorious.

"Alright, then! Where do you think they are?" he asked commandingly. "You have had contact with them recently, right?"

"They are going to be somewhere in this plaza. That's all I know." I said, realizing I wasn't much in the way of help at all.

"Good! My instincts are awesome!" he laughed.

"He says that, but I feel like he might have just gotten swept up in the crowd..." I thought doubtingly.

.

After searching for about 20 minutes, Kaitani decides we should split up.

"You don't have a cell phone..." I mentioned and he snapped at me.

So, we are sticking together. Kaitani is rushing around and back to me in small circles while I am looking over the crowd for their faces. Hiruma and Sena outta be super easy to find, as long as they aren't covering their heads. But, so far, we haven't seen them yet.

"I wonder if we'll actually be able to find them." I muttered inaudibly. Glancing at my watch, I saw the time. It's five in the afternoon. The sun will only be out for another hour- hour and a half. After that, maybe we should just forget it?

"I wouldn't mind spending Halloween with Kaitani. I think he'd make a wonderful demon." I grinned to myself, imagining him in devil cosplay.

"What are you grinning about?" he glared at me suspiciously.

I shook my head, lips sealed shut.

"Tell me!" he pounced on me.

Winding up around my waist, he looked over my shoulder and across the plaza.

"Woah," he gasped. "Is this what you normally see? I can see the whole plaza from up here!" he cheered quietly.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I held him up, an excuse to hold him close.

"I can take you even higher, if you want?" I asked.

Yeah, as cheesy as the line may be, he didn't seem to consider it so, cheering for me to take him up higher. Maneuvering expertly, we managed to get him on my shoulders, feet dangling over my torso.

"Cool~!" he gaped in awe, sitting his arms on my head lightly, relaxing.

"It must be even better from up there." I conversed.

He giggled innocently.

"I wish Sena could see this."

:

Ah, well, that lightened the mood. Shit, bro, I don't like how the last couple chapters were, so this makes me feel awesome. Comment PLEASE!


	56. Friendship!

_Habashira's POV_

Chapter 56... Friendship~!

"We still haven't found them, yet..." I moped. "Maybe they left for home already?" I felt disappointed in myself for not being a real help to Kaitani.

"Do you wanna stop looking?" Kaitani asked, handing me a candy apple. I had given him money for us to get a couple so we wouldn't go hungry.

"N-no! Not unless you want to?" I responded. I didn't mean to hinder him.

He sat beside me.

"I think we should just enjoy the rest of the party. I can always find them tomorrow." Kaitani spoke the words I wanted to hear.

"Re- *ahem* you really think so?" I controlled myself.

"Mhm! Ah, these things are tasty!" he approved.

I chuckled.

"Yeah, they're even better than the ones back home." I smiled.

"Oh yeah, you're a demon, right?" Kaitani suddenly asked me.

I nodded, bashful.

"Heh, I didn't think a demon could be so nice. Then again, most people wouldn't think some angels to be so mean either." he might have complimented me.

"Hm, yeah. I guess. Thanks." I expressed my gratitude in the smallest way I could manage.

A slightly awkward silence formed between us as we sat peacefully watching the strangers walking around, visiting stalls and shops around the plaza. The costumes were spectacular. I was just in my business suit, and Kaitani was just in the clothes he had dropped from Heaven in. An angel and a business man together on a park bench- seems legit.

As the night continued on, we visited the stalls and shops as well, enjoying ourselves for the night. We actually get along really well. Not to mention the fact that Kaitani can cook and clean, he is also nice. It's refreshing after all of our past brawls.

The clocks ticked to midnight rather quickly, and people had started to leave, the stalls closing and the shops taking last minute visitors. The bars would still be running for another two hours, but we're not old enough for that. Following everyone else's lead, we started out of the plaza, though we decided to wait for the flow to be more flow-y before going home.

"Sorry for not being of more help to you, Kaitani." I apologized.

He sighed.

"Truth is I saw them." he admitted, averting his eyes.

"Huh?" I was miffed.

"I saw Hiruma and Sena together back when we were in the middle of searching. I was on one of my loops when I came across them at one of the stalls. They looked really happy together, and I couldn't really bring myself to do something like ruining Sena's evening." he explained, striking me dumb. "And... I wanted to keep hanging around you for a while longer." He blushed a random crimson.

Comprehending this was gonna take a minute. So, he saw them, came back without doing anything or saying anything and then lied to me so we could continue to get along and hang out? That's hilarious!

I started chortling. This made Kaitani pout and his blush grow deeper.

"You could have just said so!" I planted my hand on his head. "If you really wanted to hang out, you could have just told me sooner!" I smiled.

I feel better, now; not like I let him down. If I had found Hiruma and Sena, we wouldn't be here now. Does that me I didn't disappoint him?

"I don't think I could have. Besides, we wouldn't've had as much fun. You would have been teasing me then whole time." he grumbled.

"Does that mean you'll be staying in the dorm with me?" I laughed.

"Maybe on the weekends. I have to go to school, too." his eyes were downcast.

"I won't be able to stay in the dorms much longer either. I'll have to go back to Hell." I murmured.

We looked to each other. Then we looked back to the ground with slight red glows.

"Well, I guess I might as well just transfer to an Earth school." Kaitani expressed.

"I like it better here, anyway." I smiled.

We guffawed freely. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship~!

:

I ended it here because I couldn't think of a decent enough transition that satisfied me. Wait anxiously for the next chapter!


	57. Sickly Sweet

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 57... Sickly Sweet

"Sick..." I teetered as we walked through the crowd at the plaza. "I feel so sick..."

Hiruma and I had been out for hours by now. It was getting late. The sky was dark and the air was getting sharp. I feel unbearably hot, though. So hot...

"Thirsty," I muttered quietly.

"You want to eat?" Hiruma looked down at me smiling. "Let's go to that cafe over there and warm up a bit."

Holding my hand as we walked into the cafe, Hiruma found us a table and encouraged me to order. He's babying me...

"Sena, what's wrong?" he asked once the waitress had left. "You look really pale. Do you want to go home?"

"N-no. I just feel a little... warm. I'm just thirsty. I'll feel better once I have something to drink." I smiled numbly. I definitely should have taken up his offer.

"Like coffee and a night owl?" he chuckled lightly.

I smiled in response. I think I would break out into a coughing fit if I started laughing now.

The hot coco didn't make me feel that much better. I just stopped feeling so thirsty. My temperature doesn't seem to have changed either. I probably look terrible still.

"Sena, do you feel any better?" Hiruma asked me, concerned, after exiting the cafe.

"Yeah, I do." I responded weakly.

"If I really felt better, would I be acting like this?" I thought bitterly.

Hiruma, with a knowing look in his eyes, hugged me close as we continued for another while.

.

Slowly, the crowd started dissipating, until the stands started closing up. Suddenly, people were flooding out, jamming up the streets as they all tried to get out at once.

"Let's wait a while before we leave, yeah?" he sat us down at a bench as we waited silently for the flow to die down.

I'm beginning to feel faint, though. Hiruma is being so nice to me, though. I don't want to worry him. Then again, if I'm well, doesn't that mean we'll just have sex tonight? He'd be gone in the morning, I promise you that. Maybe being sick is a good thing...?

.

_"Hiruma~!" I called sweetly to Hiruma, calling him over to the lunch table. "I made a bento for you! I hope you like it!" _

_ Walking up to me, he kissed my head before sitting down next to me, opening the bento and praising me. He even made me feed him a little. _

_ "It feels nice like this," I sighed out loud accidentally. _

_ "What does?" Hiruma noticed._

_ "Ah! N-nothing, forget it!" I blushed, trying to cover it up._

_ He grinned knowingly. _

_ "I like it, too." He slipped his arm around my shoulder. "Being with you makes me happy."_

_ I blushed. _

_ "Hiruma," I grabbed his attention. "You know I love you, right?" _

_ He smirked widely. _

_ "You know I love _you_, right?" He kissed me lightly. _

_ Such sweet, soft kisses are a dream of mine to have. Hiruma... when did his kisses become so bitter-sweet?_

_ "Sena." he called me quietly. _

_ "Sena~."_

_ "Sena!"_

"Sena!" my heart almost jumped out of my throat when I awoke hearing Hiruma shouting my name. "Wake up."

"Hiru... What happened?" I slurred. "Where are we?"

"Home. You passed out at the plaza, so I carried you home." he smiled that bitter-sweet smile. "You should've told me you were tired."

"Hiruma, when..." I started, sapless.

"Yes?" he hung on my every word.

"When did your kisses become so bitter-sweet?"

He was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

Shaking my head decrepitly, I fell back into the pitying ditch of sweet, sweet dreams.

:

Ah, wasn't that difficult... I didn't even get to eat my banana~! It usually helps the ideas flow. I mainly eat one when writing the zesty chapters. XD Please comment~!


	58. Back to the Basics

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 58... Back to the Basics

Sena is sick. He has a fever. It's high- really high. I have to help him. He needs to get better. Right? If he doesn't...

What if he doesn't want to get better? Remember, he read the assignment sheet. He knows I'll have to go back to Hell right after we have sex again... I already fulfilled his wish... That must be why he didn't tell me he wasn't feeling well. He doesn't trust me to come back, does he? Does he really not believe that I love him?

"Love is a hard word to use, though." I muttered, cringing. "Using it lightly... Who knows if this is actually love? We've known each other for a month..."

I sighed. No one teaches you what love feels like, just feeds you this crap about willing to die for them.

"If Sena and I were really in that kind of situation, wouldn't it make more sense for me to just save both of us? If I died, Sena would go on living with it on his chest. If Sena died, I'd be upset. If we both lived or both died, our problems would be solved. All or nothing!" I huffed inwardly.

...Sena- would he really care if I died? I mean, he hasn't told me he loves me... In fact, he said he _hates_ me. Maybe... maybe disappearing would be good for him? I'll never find someone better than him, but he can definitely find someone better than me.

"Ah," I slumped forward. "I have changed. Sena has changed me." I smiled to myself.

Sena has made me angry, upset, horny, and overjoyed. Even through the tough times, I was enjoying myself. Sena makes me feel so much. These feelings are for Sena only. Nothing can replace him.

"All the more reason I should go..."

Sighing heavily, I continued with the dishes. I can rest a little easier now that Sena has woken up. He woke up earlier, but then feel right back asleep, so I didn't get to say much. In fact, all that happened when he woke up was a short exchange and the creation of a shit ton of confusion.

"Have my kisses really been so bitter-sweet?" I flushed, embarrassed.

I had showed how anxious I was and it had scared Sena. It has made him insecure and afraid.

"Why'd I have to pick someone like _him_ as my assignment?" I groaned.

"Sorry for being so clingy all the time," I heard a sullen voice speak up from beside me.

Jumping out of my skin, I turned and looked to the source of the voice.

"Sena," I breathed a sigh of relief. I returned to the dishes. "I-it's okay. Really, I like it when you're near me." I spoke brazenly.

"I sound like a high school virgin in puppy love." I thought embarrassed, face glowing a light pink.

He snickered bitterly. It made my heart ache.

"Sena, I-" I began, turning to face him.

"I'm not going to wait for you!" Sena shouted, interrupting me. "If you leave me again, I won't wait for you!"

I wanted to cry. I knew it. Sena didn't actually care...

"I hope you have fun in Hell." he expressed whole-heartedly, laughing afterward because of how it sounded, as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Do... do you really mean that?" I asked quietly, afraid to know the answer.

"Yeah. I really mean it." he smiled genuinely.

The tears almost spilled over.

"If- if you want me to stay, please say so. I won't go! I swear I won't go if you just tell me not to!" I counter blasted. "You never told me to stay. You just smiled that sad, sad smile and told me to go. You never told me you loved me, either. And then you say you want me to be happy when I go?" Now I was just releasing all my pent-up stress on Sena. But maybe he needs to hear this. I need it off my chest, at least. "I don't want to be happy. If I go back to Hell now with no plans of returning, no reasons to return, then I want to be miserable. I will be miserable. I'll be angry everyday. I'll be the worst I have ever been." I stated calmly, somberly.

"What the hell?! I wished you happiness! Just take it and go already!" Sena blew up on me. "I know you won't stay! You'll leave me again! Even if you don't go, now, I know you'll leave me eventually!" he started to tear up. "I don't want you to go. But I don't think I'll be able to survive if you stay. I don't know what to do. So I just want you to be happy!" he yelled at me before running to the bedroom.

"Sena!" I bolted after him.

"Sena, wait!" I caught sight of his blur as it closed the door and locked it.

"Holy shit, he runs fast." I was dumbstruck. Regaining myself, I went to the door.

"Sena! Open the door? Please?" I called, pleading kindly.

"Why should I?!" he yelled at me.

I flinched.

"You really shouldn't, huh?" I sighed. "I don't deserve you, and you deserve better than me. That's how it is." I started, slinking away from the door. My cards have been handed to me, but what have I been using so far? I haven't been playing my cards right up 'til now. It is about time I go back to my old way of doing things.

:

Well! Guess what!? I actually cut part of this chapter out! I'm saving it for later, since it ended up being too much like an actual ending. ;P Comment~!


	59. Love Conquers All!

_Mizumachi's POV_

Chapter 59... Love Conquers All!

Kakei seems so happy. I'm so glad I accepted his invitation to become his boyfriend. I don't think I've ever felt happier! He's so amazing...! He makes my heart flutter~!

He seems distraught lately, though. Since yesterday, to be exact.

"Shu~n!" I glomped him. "What's wrong? You don't look good."

He was hunched over his desk looking at papers and scribbling away. What is he doing, I wonder?

"Ah, Kengo." he recognized my presence on his back. "Sorry. I got so immersed in my studies. Just a little longer, alright?"

Then he turned back to his papers. We are hanging out in Kakei's house tonight instead of mine. It is so fascinating! It makes me want to go on an adventure! He doesn't want me stepping out of his room, though.

"I wonder why?" I tilted my head as I stared at him from his bed.

A little while later, Kakei stood up randomly from his chair, rousing me out of my light sleep.

"Shun? What's wrong?" I noted his stretching. "Are we going for a walk?"

"Ah, sorry, did I wake you?" he smiled at me. "I'm just stretching. Sitting at a desk is stiffening!" he shivered through the stretches.

I watched his body tremble through wave after wave of quakes. His body flexing and twitching right before me makes me drool.

"Kengo? Are you hungry?" he questioned, oblivious.

"Hungry for you." I growled, pouncing on him and tackling him to the bed.

"K-Kengo..." he blushed beneath me.

"Shun," I purred.

Slipping my hands beneath his shirt, I felt his slight toning. His stomach, sides, chest are all so right beneath my finger tips.

"K-Kengo...!" he gasped when my lips caressed a cherry nipple. "Ah!"

"Shun," I muttered around it, twisting and swirling, nipping lightly and kissing softly.

His moans resonated through my head. They are all I hear now. His voice releasing those sexy noises and my name are all I ever need to hear.

"Ke-Ken, ki-kiss," he begged breathlessly.

Relinquishing power, I kissed Kakei, melting into the kiss as we both seeked each other's body heat.

We quickly lost everything but our boxers, Kakei having decided that it might be fun to get a little dirty once in a while.

"Ken~go~," Kakei purred harmoniously with his mews. "Do you want it?"

He lay back on the bed, his legs up in the air and his hands prying open his tight hole for my viewing pleasure.

I slurped up the drool before it could go too far. I nodded.

"Come get it."

When Kakei gives me such a sexy look, it makes me feel like I'm on the brink of ejaculating...! If I didn't have the stamina and self-control, Kakei would be screaming under me right now!

Grasping Kakei's legs smoothly, I aligned and thrust, groaning over his scrumptious heat.

"Ahn~!" he mewled. "Ke-Kengoooo~!"

Working myself into a rhythm, I repeatedly thrust in and out, enjoying the view to the fullest. Kakei's lust-filled eyes screaming my name, his perky lips quivering as they repeatedly chant my name and his undeniably perfect skin drive me over the edge.

"Shun, Shun!" I called his name, feeling the knot build to a bursting point.

"Kengo!" he squeaked.

"Aha~h!" we exhaled in ecstasy, his walls tightening, milking my cock dry as he emptied out on our chests.

Pulling out, I collapsed beside him.

"Shun," I pulled his attention to me.

I kissed him.

"Al rab you~!" I said "I love you" in English, my accent withering the word down.

He laughed beautifully, understanding what I was trying to say.

"I love you, too." he tapped my nose.

:

Well, that finishes up that couple! Aren't they so fricking cute?! Please comment!

:

"Hey, Shun?"

"Yes, Kengo?"

"What were you doing earlier, anyway?"

"Oh. I was studying for finals."

"O~h. When are those?"

"..."

"...Shun?"

"Tomorrow..."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna make love again?"

Shun laughed.

"'Cause love conquers all, right?"

"Always!"


	60. It's Complicated

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 60... It's Complicated

"Urgh~!" I leaned over the railing, feeling a gurgling feeling building up in my stomach. "I don't know why I did that."

"Hahaha!" One guy came and put his arm around me, handing me a glass that I took willfully. "Poor guy can't hold his liquor." He laughed.

"Eh, I u-usually can," I glummed, taking a sip.

"Oh really? So you usually come here?" another man asked.

"Yeah, all the time. Well, I did, until..." I looked off into space euphorically.

"Oh~ someone's got himself a girlfriend~!" the first guy nudged me with his elbow.

"Wait, if he's out drinking, then..." the second guy halted.

"Yes and no." I stated.

The two men looked at each other.

"So, it's complicated?" the first guy suggested.

"We haven't broken up, but were we ever really together?!" I shouted, chugging the rest of the can before crushing it.

"Oh~, I see," a third male joined us out on the balcony. "You are in _that_ kind of relationship."

"Hey, Kai, not used to seeing you here." the first guy put a name to the face.

"Yeah. I came to the party because of an old friend." he acknowledged the other two, making a gesture that shooed them away.

Walking up to the railing, he leaned beside me, facing the party.

"Do you think it'll last?" Kai asked.

"I don't know anymore." I sulked quietly.

"What is your partner like?"

"Beautiful, too good for me," I listed off the things that come to mind when I think of Sena.

He laughed.

"Aren't they always?" he turned around. "It always seems that we are never good enough for our partners. But what do they think? Imagine if they are thinking the same?" he smiled at me.

I looked into the can.

"Like that could ever happen," I muttered.

:

Che~. Just so you know, this is the same night when he left the house, so... it is November first, at night. Okay? Good, now comment.


	61. Mindlessly, Like I Live Here

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 61... Mindlessly, Like I Live Here

Wow. He actually left me alone. It doesn't feel too good, but it doesn't feel bad. I feel that slight bit of relief. I guess I trust in Hiruma too much to think he would just go and leave at a time like this. Or maybe my gut feeling is telling me that times like this are when he would leave for strategizing?

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." I sniffled. "I physically feel like shit."

.

_"Nya~!" I cried out, mewing in ecstasy. "Nya- Hiruma~!" _

_ "Shh~," Hiruma purred. "Do you want the others to hear?" _

_ Hushing my cries as much as I could, I continued to hold onto Hiruma tightly. His hands holding me softly, his canines caressing me dangerously, his warmth filling me to the brim are all driving me over the edge! I can't stay quiet much longer if he keeps it up...! _

_ Opening my eyes, I gaze upon Hiruma. His glazed blond hair, his slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, his pitch black and silky smooth bat ears and tail all shown spiritedly in the vague shadow cast upon us by the maple leaves. _

_ Shuddering as he whispers into my ear, I hear him purr sly words. _

_ "Or do you want them to hear, you naughty kitty?" _

_ Nipping my cat ears arousingly, I could feel his hand grasping the base of my tail. _

_ Moaning and groaning, I grew closer and closer to climax. I could feel Hiruma was, too, his pace picking up wildly. _

_ "Faster," I panted. "Faster~!"_

_ Ejaculating inside me, Hiruma rode out of climax, pulling out and laying back against the nearest tree. Having climaxed myself, I went to lie beside him. _

_ "Hiruma, nya," I mewed contently. "I love you."_

_ "I love you, too, Sena." he kissed me quietly._

_ We then drifted into sleep..._

I opened my eyes. I shot up in bed when I realized what had just happened, and rushed to the bathroom, falling out of bed, crawl-sprinting to the door, falling over when I opened it, having lost my balance, and then proceeding to get up and jump into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror panicked, I checked for ears.

"I have my human ones, okay, but do I have..."

I looked down at my butt. No tail was to be found.

"Phew~." I sighed, relieved.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I thought back on the dream.

"Weirdest dream I have ever had. Why was I a cat? And Hiruma a _bat_? I will never understand what goes on in there." I sighed, tapping my head with my knuckles.

Pausing about a yard from the bathroom, I recognized the feeling. Turning back around, I hurried back to the bathroom. I think we all know what it feels like to wake up to the ultra need to take a piss.

After that ordeal was over, I continued on to eat breakfast. Thank God it is only a Sunday.

"Even if it was Monday, I still wouldn't go to school, not at this hour." I thought as I nommed on some toast while I looked at the clock.

It was noon, so school would have already been half over. Going to school would just give me homework- a.k.a. something I don't need.

Looking over to the living room, having noticed motion, I walked to the doorway. Seeing Takekura-san on the couch and Kurita coming down the hallway looked so normal. A nice occurrence.

"Maybe I should go to college after all." I joked to myself, thinking of a college dorm.

Greeting the two, I then sat on the edge of the couch and glanced at the TV.

"Whatcha watchin'?" I asked like I lived there, but a little quieter, so I wouldn't look as rude.

"I don't know," Takekura-san shrugged, sitting there watching TV mindlessly apparently.

He glanced at me, grinned.

"You comfortable?" he snickered in good spirits.

Checking myself out, I took in my attire. Boxers. Yeah, that sums it up. Blushing, I sat up proper, sliding with a _Fump!_ onto the cushion.

"What a nice morning," I smiled, happily.

:

As we stall to increase chapter numbers, I hope you do not mind. That was some mindless "let's try making Hiruma and Sena animals for a dream." It was tough, actually... Anyway, please comment!


	62. Monday

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 62... Monday

Back to school after a...

"How do I describe the weekend I had?" I pondered as I walked to school behind Takekura-san and Kurita. Hiruma had not come back home since he left what must have been Saturday.

"I wonder how he's doing," my subconscious thought silently.

"Sena!" I heard someone call my name.

Turning sluggishly, I received a slap on the back from Raimon-kun.

"What's up?" he asked, walking beside me. "You look tired."

"Monday," I muttered like a zombie.

"I feel ya," a fellow classmate spoke, almost as sluggish as me.

We laughed lightly, rushing once we heard the bell ring.

I don't know anyone in my homeroom yet. Makes me depressed, but maybe I can make friends and not enemies... again.

"I just hope I don't run into any wolves," I thought, shivering at the thought.

Unfortunately, I am practically in the center of the classroom. Ugh, not cool.

"Kobayakawa!" the teacher called.

"H-Here!" I expressed, frightened.

"Jeez, that scared me. Is he angry or something? Geez~," I sighed, landing my chin on the desk. "Besides that, if we stand, everyone will notice how much shorter than them I am..." I groaned quietly, putting my forehead against the desk. "They will pick on me, I can feel it."

.

A class later and it's break. I would say "ugh," but it is more like, "Agh!" I am being crowded around by classmates.

"Kobayakawa? What a long name." one of the girls said, standing beside my desk. "Can I just call you Sena?"

The girl and her friends smiled eagerly, a slight tint to their faces.

"Ah, y-yeah, if you want," I stuttered, blushing.

"F-first n-names...!" I cried internally.

"Wh-what are your names?" I asked shyly.

.

"That went well!" I sighed happily, once break was over. "I think I might have some friends- er well, more like very nice acquaintances."

Class looks like it might be a little hard, but that must be because of the difference between the schools, right? I should be okay, if I study...

"Who am I kidding? I can't study." I chuckled nervously inside.

.

"I wonder what I'm going to do about lunch." I don't have money, or a bento, or even water.

"I guess I'll just stay in the classroom, then." I leaned forward, gazing at the clock mindlessly. "Maybe someone will share with me?"

When the bell sounded, I didn't move, just stretched in my chair.

"You aren't going to the cafeteria, Sena-chan?" one of the bigger, tanner guys asked, him and his few friends on their way out of the classroom.

"Ah, yeah. I don't have any money or anything." I blushed, embarrassed, hand behind my head.

"Aw, why didn't ya say so~?" one of his friends leaned over his shoulder.

"We'll share, we'll share!" the other offered.

"R-really?" I asked, nervously, afraid they might be picking on me.

"Yeah!" they cheered.

A wave of relief swept over me. Friends~.

Following them to the cafeteria, I looked around the school. So many people...

Sitting at their table with the group made me feel self-conscious, but if I let that get in the way, will I ever be able to make friends?

"Sena-chan," Nemoto-san begged for my attention. "Do you like pork?"

"Mhm!" I nodded.

He grinned.

"Say "ahh"."

He held a piece of pork in his chopsticks over his hand, gesturing for me to eat it. He sat next to me, so I see no reason why not.

"Ahh," I opened my mouth and readied myself.

"So good~," I deeply enjoyed the meat, smiling brightly.

Glancing across the table at their faces, I checked for malice. None was present.

"They don't appear to be bullies. Then, friends? Or wolves?" I thought, a bit relieved.

They fed me for the majority of lunch, even when I had my own chopsticks; they only let me get rice by myself. I felt babied. Then again, I was centimeters shorter than the rest of them, I could tell. I am so tiny, and they were just... big...!

I felt secure, but also scared. I'd die if... never mind.

After lunch, we collected back into the classroom and continued on through the day. I hadn't realized Iijima-san, the guy who had first talked to me, sat right behind me. We might become really good friends...!

Last period had arrived and flew by slooooooowly. There are five extra minutes that the teacher isn't using for class, so everyone is getting ready and itching for the bell to ring.

"You haven't joined any clubs, right?" Iijima-san asked me.

I shook my head no. Winter is coming up soon, and then spring. I hear new students come around the school in the spring. Besides, there isn't any time for sports, really.

The bell rang and we all flooded out.

"Which direction do you live?" Iijima-san asked as we walked with Nemoto-san and Shiraishi-san.

"That way," I pointed as we reached the front of the building.

"Oh cool!" Nemoto-san cheered. "Wanna walk part of the way together?"

"S-sure, if you mind waiting."

"You have a sibling in the high school?" he asked, waiting with me by the gate.

"Friends, actually," I corrected him.

"Woah~," he whistled.

We waited for Takekura-san and Kurita to appear from the school building, when Nemoto-san noticed something.

"How many people do you know?" he inquired.

"Not many, why?" I turned to look where he was.

"That guy in the suit and the smaller guy seem to be headed our way."  
He pointed at them.

I looked at the two of them.

"Habashira-san!" I called to the guy in the suit. He smiled as he approached with the smaller guy. "Riku!' I cheered when I saw Riku. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit," he smiled.

I did not expect Riku to even know I was down here.

"Habashira-san, too?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I see you made a friend?"

"Ah, yeah, sorry." I turned back to Nemoto-san.

"Nemoto Aki. A pleasure to meet you," he spoke politely, bowing.

"Habashira Rui and this is Kaitani Riku." Habashira-san introduced them both, forcing Riku to bow his head a little.

"Are these the friends you were waiting for?" Nemoto-san asked.

"Ah, sorry," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Sena!" I heard Kurita notice me.

"Kurita! Takekura-san!" I called them over.

.

We all walked together, Nemoto-san and I, Riku and Habashira-san, and Takekura-san and Kurita. Surprisingly, Nemoto-san actually lives further away than we do from the school.

"Walk me home, Sena-chan?" he pleaded like a puppy.

I blushed, agreeing, noting what the address on the apartment is.

"You live with Hiruma, huh?" he commented once we were a couple houses down.

"Y-yeah. You know him?" I blushed lightly.

"Not really. My older brother is in the same class as him, though." he continued.

He was holding his bag over his shoulder, his other hand left to hang in the air as he tilted his head to the sky. I felt his eyes on me.

"Are you okay? Living with that guy, I mean."

I felt a stab in my gut. It felt like my problems had suddenly returned.

"I-I guess." I stuttered, looking intently at the ground.

"How long have you been living there? I know Hiruma only arrived here about a month or two after school started."

I thought on it.

"About a week? At the most, I think," I suggested.

"Why'd you only come to school now?" he let his arm fall, his bag now hanging by his side.

"Well," I started off almost inaudibly.

"I like you," he stated. "You're cute and fun."

All the blood rushed to my face.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

His shadow moved towards me. His hand reached out and touched my chin. I flinched, and I could tell he knew by the hesitation of his hand. It continued on to grasp my chin and tilt it up; making my eyes look directly into his.

"Sena-chan?" he muttered, his dark eyes inspecting mine.

"Y-yes?"

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?" his face split into a goofy grin.

"Ah, I- I don't," I stuttered.

He laughed.

"It's okay, just the cheek?" he turned his left cheek to me.

"S-sure, I guess," I decided, hesitantly placing my lips against his cheekbone.

"Goodbye~!" he waved, smiling as he opened the gate in front of his house, walking in and closing it once I had waved back.

I exhaled.

"I can't tell if he is just overly friendly or a wolf..." I thought, pitiably.

Walking home, I tried to remember the way we had taken to get there. I seemed to manage on my own, since the apartment soon came into view.

I sighed happily. I can find my way home on my own~! I'm not useless!

"Se~na~," I heard a soft pop after the sharp purr caressed my ears.

I looked to where I thought the pop might have come from, glaring down the street. I saw Hiruma's silhouette leaning against a telephone pole, the orange sun burning behind him.

"How are you, Sena darling?" Hiruma straightened, strutting over to me.

I took a step back.

"I'm doing f-fine," I tried to sound strong, but failed.

"Aw~," he slinked an arm around my waist. "I know. I saw you and your new "friend." I hope you have lots of fun, you dirty angel."

His voice is sharp and tempting. Harsh and amazing.

I blushed. I don't have anything to say to that. I want to say I'm not dirty, but we both know otherwise.

"Se~na?" he sang my name softly. "Have you been thinking about me?"

My temper flared and my heart clenched.

"N-not really," I muttered.

"Huh? I didn't here you," he taunted.

"Not r-r-really," I said, louder, the stutter getting worse.

I could feel him smirk, this harsh vibration moving through him.

"I thought about you."

His sweet voice sliced through the air, ripping up my eardrums, making my head hurt.

"Nh," I vocalized my complaints, trying to push Hiruma away.

He pulled us ever closer, our clothing touching.

"You want to get away?" he asked slyly.

I glared up into his eyes. I don't know what he's thinking. He's being sly like he was in the beginning. Does that make him insincere? Or did he just change his tactics? Gah! Fucking Hiruma and his fucking brain...!

"Should I?" I pushed forward. I must know!

"If you wanna be able to walk in the morning," he winked at me.

Bursting into flames, I twisted out of his grip and ran. Running into the house, I closed the door, panting.

"Beast...!" I complained. "Brute." I slipped my shoes off in the breezeway. "Bastard."

:

Wow. I don't know why, but that took hours for me to write. Wow. Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope to see you next chapter! ;)


	63. Guilty Guitar

_Akaba's POV_

Chapter 63... Guilty Guitar

"Fuu," I snickered. "Traveling to Hell is a lyrical beauty, comprehended only through music."

As I spoke to the little one, I noticed his desperation. But such desperation and impatience will only bruise the melody, break the record.

"Don't listen to this idiot, he's not smart!" Kotarou intervened, combing back his hair, taking my spotlight.

"Uh," the little one stuttered, unsure of what to do.

"Fuu," I began to Kotarou. "Only someone as tone-deaf as you would call me an idiot."

"Tone-deaf!?" he growled at me.

I adjusted my glasses at the fool. He will never understand.

"U-um..." the little one began, speaking up. "C-can either of you help me get to Hell, p-please?"

We stopped our bickering and turned to him.

"Why do you wish to go to Hell?" I inquired intricately.

"I-I want to know what it is really like down there," he quivered.

"Hm. Well, I don't think an angel like him will last very long without being noticed. Should I help him?" I frolicked into deep thought.

"You got smarts in there?" Kotarou asked, tapping the little one's head with the back of his hand. "Hell is too dangerous for someone as small as you!"

"Will you help me or not?!" he roared, surprising both Kotarou and I.

Kotarou and I made eye contact.

"If you really want to go," I gave in.

The little one's face grew bright.

"Thank you!"

.

"Would you like me to accompany you to where you are going?" I asked the little one once we were down in Hell.

"Ah, no thanks. I'm not really going anywhere," he rejected my proposal, shocking Koutarou and I.

"It's not smart to go around without a plan," Kotarou muttered.

"I know, but I'm no good with plans," he smiled nervously, a desperate twinge embedded deep inside.

"Good luck, and be careful," I offered, preparing to leave for Earth.

"Good luck," Kotarou stood, ready to join me.

.

"My guitar is making me feel guilty," I sighed, my fingers aching as I strummed the strings of my guitar.

"Hey, stop playing that guitar, idiot," Kotarou wrapped an arm around my neck. "It's not smart."

Pulling his face close to mine, he shifted my attention to him. Glossy black hair, lively dark eyes, and softly sun-kissed skin.

"Have you been in the sun recently?" I questioned softly.

He gave me a look.

"The sun seems to have kissed your skin, the skin that only my lips are allowed to kiss," I continued, kissing the cheek closest to me.

"W-well, I don't know," he blushed. "You are always there, you should know if I've been outside recently."

"Fuu," I smirked.

Placing my guitar precariously beside the hotel bed, I proceeded to tackle Kotarou to the bed. He then took my red-tinted glasses off, propping them up on the bedside table.

"Where are your smarts?" he grinned.

:

Woops. Another couple. I won't be expanding on them, unless I have to, so I hope you don't mind the small intrusion. I can't believe I introduced them at the last minute... Anyway, I hope you can guess which two characters are about to come back around! Please comment!


	64. Refreshing Facepalm

_Marco's POV_

Chapter 64... Refreshing Facepalm

"How refreshing..." I sighed, stretching my long limbs out in the hot bath water. "Hot springs are always the best choice."

I finished my assignment on Halloween, so I decided to turn it in a day later, in case I decided I didn't want to turn it in yet. Now that I don't have to worry about such things, I am relaxing to the fullest on this school fieldtrip to the hot springs. Honestly, why not?

"Marco," Gaou called from over by the building. "Do you feel that?"

I paused in my relaxing for a second to listen for what Gaou was wondering about. I felt it, alright. Opening my eyes and sighing, I stood, wading through the water towards the building.

Gaou looked at me expectantly.

"It is the same angel as before, I'd say," I started, climbing out of the water and shivering. "I'm surprised- I never woulda thought he would reappear. I wouldn't have turned the paper in if I'd known." I sighed.

"I just want to meet the little thing for real," Gaou stated, elated. "He wasn't crushed at all when I captured him."

"That takes talent, I'd say," I laughed lifelessly in my mind.

Hefting a leg up, I touched my foot to the bolder beside the bath. Trusting friction, I pushed, pulling myself up onto the rock. Looking out over the scenery, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the little angel.

.

"I never knew Hell was so nice," we heard Sena comment softly. "I wonder why they tell us otherwise?"

I wanted to chuckle. Hell looks pretty, but it is a haven for demons and devils to frolic. I'm surprised he hasn't been kidnapped already.

Walking towards him through the foliage, I came up directly behind him, snapping my hands on his shoulders. I hadn't figured out what he would do once I did that; would he freeze up completely, or sprint away at light speed?  
"Hiiiiiiii!" he shrieked, quivering, but otherwise not moving.

"Ah," I sounded, shrunken. "That scared me. Calm down, okay Sena?" I turned him around carefully. "Alright?"

Looking directly into his eyes, I noticed the lack of fear that he has due to his naivety. His naivety along with his desire have made him quite fearless. That only means he hasn't run into too many people in general.

He seemed shaken up when I was looking at him, so I think my theory proves right. Who knows why he was in the woods...

"Are you okay, Sena?" I asked considerately, getting down on one knee, getting closer to his level.

He squinted at me suddenly, then made an "OH!" face.

"You! You kidnapped me!" he voiced loudly, almost making a teary-eyed look. "What are you doing here?!"

Then he reconsidered.

"A-ah, wait. You- you're a demon so of course you live in Hell, I- I'm sorry." he became very shy and bashful.

"So he speaks his mind and then crawls back into his corner," I thought, grinning.

I placed my hand on his head.

"Why don't you join us?" I asked randomly.

That's when Gaou and Sena noticed I was only in a towel. Seriously, you caught me in the bath, what do you expect?

Sena's face singed lightly as he averted his eyes.

"N-no thank you," he rejected politely.

"Awh, why not?" I played, moving my hand down to his cheek.

He looked at his feet.

After a moment of silence, he uttered quietly, "I _am_ touring Hell, so I guess spending time at a resort-type place is okay."

My teeth sparkled with my victory. Standing abruptly, I turned to Gaou. A look passed a message between us. Gaou walked over to Sena and picked him up, putting him on his shoulder; because Sena is that small. Gaou's really big, too, but Sena is still obnoxiously tiny.

Back up at the bath, I stretched my limbs again, this time unafraid of an appearing angel disrupting me. Now I can relax and watch Sena's behavior like it's a sitcom.

When Sena came back, he was just in a towel as he approached the water- a stray-cat strut in tow. He moves to the water like he does this all the time. Maybe they do, in Japan. This part of Hell sure is nice, and it is right under Japan. Which makes me wonder how Sena hasn't been attacked...

"Sena~," I sang lazily, grasping for his attention.

"Yes, Marco-san?" he asked politely.

I waited until I heard his being disturb the water surrounding me. Lunging on him I opened my eyes, finding myself hanging over his shoulders.

"Have you been attacked since you came to Hell?" I asked bluntly, looking him over.

"N-no!" he puffed.

I chuckled.

"Are you sure about that?"

He averted his eyes again.

"I have been groped and creeped on, but that's how I got here so..." he wrinkled his eyebrows.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Took a free ride on a train because a pervert paid for it?" I tsked him jokingly.

His face blossomed in a cherry pink. Messing with Sena is so refreshing!

Hugging his waist, keeping him against me as a human-sized pillow, I relaxed peacefully. Sena didn't fight me, either, so it was very blissful.

"Why have you come to Hell, my dear Sena?" I asked, in the zone.

"Oh," he started, noticing I was talking again after all this silence. "Well, Hiruma might try to leave me soon, and since I don't know what to do yet, I decided to see what Hell was like. I want to know what he's leaving me for, you know?" he explained shyly, a determined glare snuffing out his broken flame.

I snuggled against him more.

"He is an idiot for trying to leave you," I sighed. "Did he give you a reason?"

"He said it is because of the assignment he has. He has to go back to Hell once we have sex again," he explained simply.

My jaw wanted to drop, but it was leaning on Sena. Jeez, the "again" scares me...

"Is that why you don't know what to do?" I inquired.

He nodded.

"I would just seduce him, but that would meet his goal, and then he would be gone when I woke up. I am glad he made my wish come true, even if I have already met a wolf, but now I want Hiruma to stay in my life as well."

It makes me angry when I think about it. Hiruma is being an idiot. I don't know him personally, but he sounds like a real bastard...

"Am I being too selfish?" Sena turned to me. "He granted my wish, but ever since, I have been getting pretty greedy."

I sighed. I don't know what to do.

"Have you talked to him about all this?" I decided on.

Sena was silent.

"I forgot to tell him I love him..." he quivered, upset.

"What about Hiruma?"

"He's told me."

I let go of Sena and stood.

"Why don't you talk to Hiruma? Properly, lay it all down, cards on the table, no cheating, yanno?" I stroked his now damp hair. "Best advice I can give, I'd say."

Smiling, I encouraged him to the best of my abilities.

He huffed.

"Hrm," he hummed. "That means I have to go back to Earth..." his eyebrows did this stretch, a twitch, and a wrinkle.

"You don't know how to get back...?"  
He agreed as if it wasn't a big deal.

I fell into the water.

"Marco!" Sena tried to pull part of me above the water.

Hardly conscious was I at that point. Sena is just... full of surprises.

:

Wooh~! Yeah! So close! So, it is officially decided! I shall make this 69 chapters and then, if I feel like making an extra, then I shall add extras. Alright?! Alright! Thank you and goodnight!

:

"I like this guy!" says Gaou, thumbs in the air to Sena.

"I'd say."


	65. Welcome to Hell's Vegas

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 65... Welcome to Hell's Vegas

Walking down the street, I gazed up in awe at the city. The lights are sparkling, the buildings are massive, and the people exotic. Of course the majority of the people were exotic to me; they were demons. Then there are people who were sent to Hell down here as well. They don't seem to be rare at all, so I doubt they are treasured at all. Besides all that, the city looked beautiful.

"If you like this," a deep voice rounded me; an arm slinked around my waist. "Then you will _adore_ Vegas, kid."

Looking up at him, I observed. Neon-tinted tan skin, dark, bestial eyes, a razor-sharp glare, an attractively thin-lipped smile, and raven black hair all fitted nicely into a gray-striped black suit. He looks suspicious with a pinch of dangerous.

"Vegas?" I investigated.

"A place similar to the Las Vegas on Earth, only this one has seen things even Las Vegas hasn't."

He grinned a heart-warming smile, his lips pulled back in a trustworthy fashion. His voice, though, was a blood-curdling lull. Might he be a male siren, I wonder.

"Like what?" I'm too innocent to know about Las Vegas, let alone Hell's Vegas.

The man chuckled soothingly.

"Would you like to see?" he held his arm out to me, meaning me to link arms with him.

Hardly able to get my arm up and around his, we linked arms and proceeded on to Hell's Vegas.

.

Hell's Vegas glittered over the horizon, a city that seems unaffected by the Sun completely.

I looked to the older gentleman.

"Here it is always night, the Sun never shines its rays down here. The stars are always in the sky, even when it rains," he explained, gazing nostalgically at the city as it grew closer.

"Amazing," I gawked. "How?"

"Hell does not need to follow any rules, why not break a few?" he grinned.

Entering the city made the lights' glare intensify against the glass. They were so bright, it felt like my eyes were supposed to be cringing in the presence of such high voltage, but they weren't. In fact, my eyes weren't affected at all, they opened even wider. I felt rejuvenated.

"Woah..." I sighed, unable to take my eyes away from the signs.

"Amazing, yes, but also dangerous. Answer me this: How do you feel right now?" he turned to me, unaffected by the beauty.

"I feel new, alert." I described.

He nodded a knowing glance.

.

Stopping at a massive stadium, he exited the car, coming around to my door and opening it for me.

Walking up to the entrance on a magnificent red carpet so soft on my feet, he led me deep within the complex. Turning right and left, scaling long corridors and entering random rooms, we eventually appeared before a secret door.

"Secret door?" I asked, since it was the only door he hadn't opened for me.

He nodded. Encouraging me to open the door myself, he massaged my shoulder lightly, letting me experience an anxious habit of his. Opening the door, I was suddenly blinded.

"Why did I follow him again?"

:

Kekeke. Sena's been kidnapped, again! Yeah, Marco and Gaou were supposed to do that for me a second time, but it didn't work out like that... Well, I hope you can enjoy the final developments! Four more chapters left! Comment please!


	66. At The Dog Track

_Doburoku's POV_

Chapter 66... At The Dog Track

"Time to hit the casinos!" I cheered, stretching, sake bottle in hand.

Walking into the newest one, I sat down at the slots. My luck was normal; the usual loosing streak that leads to a single win. Then, I heard that they had the dog and horse tracks open. Waddling over to the counter, I looked at the contestants. I saw this tiny one, short and scrawny, with a frightened and nervous look.

"All the money on him," I pointed to the tiny one. "He might be promising."

Over at the track, I sat, waiting for the race to start. Not long after, they lined up the contestants. Encouraging the contestant I had put my money on from the stands, I continued to wait.

_BANG!_

The gun shot and the race started. The other contestants were big, long-legged sprinters, going too fast from the get-go. The tiny guy was running, not sprinting, and catching up fast.

"I knew my judgment was correct," I laid back confidently, taking a sip of my sake. "Though, these are some funny-looking dogs."

The little guy was still running at his light speed even after all the sprinters had started jogging, out of breath. He just kept running. Though, it doesn't seem to be his full potential.

"And the dogs are off!" the announcer's voice growled sadistically.

Confused, I looked at the gates. There were dogs running from opened gates, trying to catch up to the "dogs" that had been let out first. Glancing back at my racer, I squinted. He was human. Oh wait, was he?

My racer's dog was as fast as him, but that just meant there would always be the same amount of distance between them. They were both the fastest, so I guess it doesn't matter which one I put my money on.

"I would curse my eyesight for being poor, but I think it's winning me a race," I smiled smugly.

.

In the end, my racer ended up crossing the finish line without the dog, the dog still half the track away. He won the race, getting me all my money back and more.

"I think that is enough gambling for the day," I posed, thinking about my prospects. "It is time for celebration!"

:

Well, I introduced the final new character! Doburoku-sensei has arrived in Hell's Vegas with his gambling! He did surprisingly well. Please comment! See you next chapter!


	67. Three Bros and a Limo

_Nemoto's POV_

Chapter 67... Three Bros and a Limo

"Sena isn't in school? Damn, does that mean he wandered off somewhere and got kidnapped? I can only imagine."

Lazily looking at the whiteboard at the front of the classroom, I constantly drifted off in thought about Sena. He sits right in front of me, so of course I noticed his absence.

"Che," I sighed. "Right after all that comforting, he disappears. I bet it is all that Hiruma's fault."

Hiruma isn't a good guy. Sena is a cute guy. Sena is still innocent, even if he has been marked by Hiruma. Hiruma- I had heard of him back when my brother and I were still living in Hell. Dirty bastard is making himself out to fit the rumors surrounding his sly ass.

"Poor Sena," I grumbled.

Talking of asses, Sena's got quite the adorable, gropable one. Damn Hiruma totally did something to poor Sena. Makes me wanna kick Hiruma.

The bell rang for break suddenly, which meant I had to turn my harsh glare off. I do that sometimes- glaring insistently at the front of the classroom, scaring the teacher, because of my nature as a demon. I get angry all the time, and when I do, I glare at whatever is in my line of sight. I just have to make sure to snap out of it during break and group projects, otherwise I'll scare people. You don't fit in well when you have a vicious glare in use constantly.

That's one reason being a demon in school on Earth is such a hassle. But hey, the school life has its rewards. You get to experience teenage shit in a school. Sex in the locker room, hand jobs under the lunch table, blowjobs in the bathroom. Getting the chance for that stuff is worth the school.

Getting past my fantasies, it is break. Hanging out with Iijima and Shiraishi is most entertaining, even if they are both human. Humans can be more entertaining than my fellow demons sometimes, and this is one of those times. Humans don't know the rules that Devil-sama has warned us would be wise to follow on Earth, which means they are breaking them all the time, so I get to, too.

Walking with them to lunch, Iijima sighs.

"I wonder what happened to Sena. He's been gone for a couple days now," Iijima muttered.

"I hope he's okay," Shiraishi started. "Should we go visit him today?"

Iijima lit up.

"Totally! Aki, you know where he lives, right? We should definitely visit him after school!"

Shiraishi nodded.

"Sure, but he lives with a couple of friends, so it might be crowded," I warned.

"Demon-infested, too."

A passing thought.

"Ikki, what do you wanna bring for him?" Shiraishi asked Iijima.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, clueless.

Shiraishi laughed.

"If he's sick, we should at least bring food, right?"

"Awh yeah..." he put on a thoughtful look, then turned to me. "Aki, how much you got on ya?"

"Huh?" I breathed.

"Money, ya know?" he went on, patting my back and front pockets on my jeans for a wallet. "I don't have that much, so I was thinking we could split the bill between the three of us, yea?"

I gaped at him lightly, curious to how human he can actually be.

I looked to Shiraishi. He shrugged.

"Why not? It is easier on all of us if we split it, right?" he persuaded.

"I'll agree to that, I just don't understand why he is so familiar," I turned my gaze back to Iijima, a gentle glower in place.

Shiraishi smiled.

"Aki~," Iijima whined. "I can't find any money~!"

"Of course not," I grappled with him, trying to yank him off. "I don't keep my money in my pants."

His expression turned to that of a determined leer.

"Must be in your _coat_ then," he appeared behind me, slinking his hands around into my jacket's pockets. "Right?"

...

"What the hell!?" he scolded me. "Why don't you have any money? How do you buy lunch everyday with no money?"

"Someone always buys it _for_ me." I put the puppy-dog eyes on.

He glared at me.

"Tch," he sounded, turning away from me and continuing on to the lunch table.

Moving into line, I was able to persuade the male in front of me into buying my lunch. That is what I usually do; get into the line with the food I want, chat up the person in front of me and trust my seductive powers. Works every time.

Sena could do that, too, if he is like me; shit poor and paying for my housing with my talents. Who needs money when you have a talent for people?  
.

After school, Shiraishi, Iijima and I all went to the bakery at my house. Shiraishi and Iijima got a 25% discount in exchange for my services later, even if they don't realize it.

Heading over to Sena's apartment, I felt a tremor.

"Sena... Is he in Hell? Why?"

It was a feeling like someone was in my house when I wasn't there. Sena- is he in Vegas?

Yes, I used to live in Vegas, in case you were wondering. I lived everywhere in that city. I got around.

Sena being in Vegas means he must have been kidnapped, just like I thought.

Knocking on the apartment door, we still waited for Sena or someone to answer the door. The other two don't know about the feeling I am having.

One of the guys from yesterday answered the door and told us that Sena wasn't there, then proceeded to close the door. Turning away, Iijima contemplated on what to do.

"Maybe we should have given them the food so they could give it to Sena when he gets back?" he wondered.

"I'd rather give it to him in person so we know he actually got it," Shiraishi countered.

"Hrm~," Iijima hummed, thinking melodiously.

"Hiro," I asked for Shiraishi's attention first. "Ikki, do you want me to call him?"

"Eh?" they both noised. "You have his number? He has a cell phone? Why didn't you share~!?"

"Sorry, I forgot," I grinned, embarrassed.

True is, I don't have his number and I am also pretty sure he doesn't have a cell phone.

"Che, whatever," Iijima tsked. "I'd rather wait for him to give it to me personally, anyway."

"Same," Shiraishi nodded.

"I'll be right back," I nodded, turning the nearest corner and typing in my home number- the one from Hell.

"Boss?" I whispered. "It's Aki."

Words came in from the Boss.

"... What do you mean, "which Aki"? How many "Aki"s do you know?"

More words proceeded.

"Yeah, that Aki. Listen, I need you to find someone for me right now."

He spoke groggily into the phone.

"Yeah, right now."

He continued on in that tired-as-fuck voice.

"I don't care, just do it now." I demanded. "His name is Kobayakawa Sena; he is like five feet tall, really petite and uber adorable."

He thought over my description.

"Like fuckable with a tight ass and a whole bunch of innocence," I pondered with him.

He agreed, telling me to wait a second.

After a long minute, he came back to the phone.

"Alright, thanks Boss," I smiled, singing, before ending the call.

"I wonder how much that'll cost me." I sighed.

Returning to my friends, I found them in an awkward state.

"Oh," they both sounded, Iijima holding Shiraishi's shirt up above his chest. "Hey Aki."

"What are you doing?" I inquired, confused.

"I told Ikki that I don't have a single freckle or mole on my body, so he took it as a challenge and started searching me." Shiraishi explained blatantly, uncaring.

I almost dropped my bag.

"I will never understand these people!" I harmonized internally.

"Anyway, did you find out where he is?" Shiraishi continued the conversation.

"Ah, yeah, I'll bring you guys if you don't mind going now," I responded promptly.

"Is it far?" he continued.

"On foot, but we'll be taking a limo, so we'll get there within a half hour," I grinned.

"Limo?"

"Road trip~!" Iijima sprung up, letting go of Shiraishi.

The limo suddenly pulled up from the corner, startling Shiraishi, exciting Iijima.

"Where'd it come from?" he bothered.

"A friend," I smiled mischievously.

The windows are tinted so no one can see in and no one can see out, that way Shiraishi and Iijima won't notice our transfer into Hell.

.

The limo stalled up once we had reached our destination. The mystery chauffer opened the doors for us, making sure we got out before he sat back in the driver's seat.

"Woah...!" they exclaimed. "Where are we?"

I grinned my demonic grin.

"Vegas, of course."

.

It wasn't long before we saw Sena walk out of the nearest building, which was surprisingly a beauty parlor.

"I don't wanna know," I thought inwardly, rubbing my temples.

"Sena!" Iijima shouted after him.

Shiraishi joined in, making him eventually turn around and notice us. He wasn't expecting us, says his expression. Walking over to us, he seemed overjoyed, but also unsettled.

"We came for you Sena-chan!" I smiled.

"Look! Hiro and I bought this!" Iijima held out the sweet to Sena.

"R-really? Thank you, but why?" he interrogated, accepting the gift.

"You haven't been to school the last couple days, so we decided to check on you!" Iijima explained.

"I missed that many days of school?" he swayed, deeply shaken.

"That's why we came to get you! If you want, I'll lend you my notes." Shiraishi offered.

Sena's face lit up, relief evident.

"Anyway, let's be heading back, shall we?" I instructed softly, turning their attention back to the limo.

Sena expressed amazement before we headed over to the limo. The chauffer opened the doors again, closing them after we had entered before returning to the driver's seat and giving us a ride up to Earth.

"Why were you all the way out there, anyway?" Iijima asked Sena.

"Looking around, seeing what I was worth."

:

RAAAAAAAAA! Geez, these chapters have been huge, but only because it is taking forever for me to get things into words while also goofing off and wondering... Sorry for making Aki a character with more than just a one chapter entry. He'll be showing up again next chapter. I hope to see you then!


	68. Beautiful People Like You

_Hiruma's POV_

Chapter 68... Beautiful People Like You

"Sena's missing," I sighed, sitting by the window in my acquaintance's room. "Where did he go? Why did he go? What has been motivating him since that night?"

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear it when my acquaintance entered the room. Kneeling beside me, he alerted me to his presence through smell. He smokes, so I smelled his burning cigarette right by my ear.

"I'm surprised," he mumbled. "I've never seen you so deep in thought. What's wrong?"

I could hear the leer in his voice. I glanced at his cigarette.

"Do those really calm you down?" I posed the question.

He snickered.

"It's a habit now, so yes, it helps."

"Che," I grunted, turning back to the window.

I want something to calm me down like a cigarette does for him.

"Sena was that for a while," I remembered, the pain returning.

"Tch," I sounded again, upset.

The acquaintance noticed how upset I was and went forward, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and kissing my exposed neck.

I wanted to cry.

"Nh," I held it in.

"If you're so upset about that angel, you should really go after him," he muttered against my neck. "I'd rather not have you using me as a makeshift replacement."

"Even if-" I started.

"Even if you think it isn't going to go over well, isn't it better than just doing nothing?" he interrupted me.

I glared out the window, frustrated and confused. He is right, though.

"Huh," I sighed, standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'll miss you," he bid me farewell. "Don't forget me."

"Where's my 'good luck'?" I looked over my shoulder at him, my typical grin in place.

"Fuu," he smiled. "Demons don't need luck."

.

Since I am looking for Sena, I decided it would be a smart idea to walk by Aki-chan's house. Now that Aki-chan has become _familiar_ with my Sena-darling, it would make sense that he would try to get him in his house, right? Sena wouldn't stay much later than six or seven at night, so I'll just make sure to wonder about, make sure he doesn't leave Aki-chan's house without me knowing.

Aki-chan is my acquaintance's younger brother. Aki-chan loves his brother- he kinda has a complex-, but he acts all tsundere towards me. He says he hates me.

"Is that why...?" I thought, putting pieces together. "The little bitch. If I didn't have Sena, he'd be getting one _hell_ of a lesson right now."

"Sena~," I wilted, feeling depressed about my situation with Sena at the moment.

_Click- creaaaaaak_

My ears alerted me to the sound of a door opening. I heard voices coming from the same direction. Two unfamiliar, one is Aki-chan's and the other...

Strutting over to Aki-chan's street, I prepared myself for what I was about to attempt.

Noticing them as I grew closer, my temper started growing hot. They were all over my precious Sena~!

"Bai bai Aki! Bai bai Sena!" one of the guys I don't recognize hollered, waving and taking his friend with him down the street and around the corner.

"Less people to get in the way," I growled internally.

Approaching the pair, I continued my stray-cat strut. I hope Sena will notice me, too.

As I passed, Aki-chan noticed me, noising his complaints openly so I could hear.

"What was that Aki-chan?" I turned to him sharply, surprising him.

Readjusting himself, he responded.

"That was me, _Nemoto Aki,_ controlling myself from spitting on the ugly stray cat."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Holy shit- Aki-chan, did you grow a pair since I last saw you?" I grinned, teasing him while also acting surprised. I kinda am.

"I've always had a pair!" he confronted me angrily. "Unlike you!"

My sensitive ears picked up his side comment under his breath- the one calling me a box.

I went for his ear, pulling it, disciplining the brat.

"Say it to my face, brat."

"Ow! Ow!" he cried. "Stupid box! Let go!"

"Tch!" I noised.

I turned to Sena.

"Kids these days: no respect," I ranted lightly.

"I'm a kid," Sena pointed to himself tragically.

I let go of Aki-chan's ear.

"Huh? I coulda sworn you were my naughty angel," I opened my arms up to embrace him.

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes growled at me. Hesitating, I stopped moving forward. I'd rather have him enter my arms, anyway.

I could feel Aki-chan's glare on my back.

"Do you want me to get rid of him, Sena?" he snarled.

Sena didn't take his eyes off me.

"No, I can handle it, Nemoto-san," Sena spoke, cool, calm and collected.

Aki-chan glared at me one last time before heading back into his house.

"It sure is dark outside," I started after a long silence. "Late, too."

"And?" Sena turned out of my sight, heading back towards the apartment.

"Beautiful people like you shouldn't walk around alone at night," I jogged to catch up with him. "It's dangerous."

"So are you."

I took this in stride.

"But I have class," I grinned, trying.

He paused.

"I made him speechless..." I thought, not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hiruma," he started.

"Yes?"

"What made you choose me?"

I thought on it for a moment, thinking back to when I met him.

"You ran really fast when I tried to talk to you," I remembered aloud.

He glared at me.

"Let me finish, geez," I tried to get the pressure of his glare off.

He lifted the gaze.

"When you ran, it made me really want to chase you. In a way, I was always chasing you in the beginning." I finished, smiling a small, nostalgic smile.

Sena glowered at the ground. I put my arm around his shoulders. I lowered my lips to his ear.

"I still am," I whispered.

"Che!" he pushed me off, looking me in the eye. "Nh."

He looked away, walking faster, trying to get away.

I sighed.

"See?" I muttered, jogging after him.

.

"Why are you following me?" he hissed at me as we were taking our shoes off in the breezeway.

"I was walking you home!" I cheered. "Now I am entering the apartment as a guest!"

"Unwanted guest," he grumbled, striking a blow.

"I live here, too, ya know." I cried inside.

"Stop following me," he muttered as we walked into the apartment, through the kitchen, and into the living room.

"But I don't want to be alone," I whined.

"I don't care," he snapped.

"Don't just leave me, your guest, unattended~!" I whimpered.

He did a sharp one-eighty.

"Go sit on the couch," he commanded me.

I didn't take that very well, skulking over to the couch in defeat.

"Sena really hates me..." I sniffed. "I wish I hadn't come."

Glumly watching the TV, I anticipated Sena's return.

Ten minutes went by. Then twenty. Half an hour later, I began to get the sinking feeling I was abandoned. After another twenty minutes went by, I went over to my room.

I knocked.

"Sena?" I called in.

I heard a faint shuffling. I was right. He is in there.

"Sena? Can you open the door?" I pleaded.

Silence began.

"Please? I wanna talk to you."

Silence marched on.

"Se-na~!" I sang sullenly.

Silence continued to hound me.

"I just want to see your face! Please open the door?"

I'm starting to sound pathetic.

Silence protruded from beyond the door. I sighed, upset.

"I have been thinking about it, yanno," I began, talking through the door, a small utterance. "How much more you deserve that I just can't give you. I have been thinking about leaving you so you could forget about me and find someone better. You are right to be scared."

The silence behind the door felt different, stiff.

I grinned. It's working. I have his attention. Now, I can run with it.

"I don't want you to have to go back to Heaven just because I leave, though. You can just live normally with the fucking oldman and the fucking fatty; Aki-chan and the rest; like you have been," I continued, slowly working the smirk I was wearing into my voice. Don't want it to be noticed.

"I won't come back to Earth after I leave. I hope you enjoy your Earth school life." I said with finality, a slick aftertaste left behind.

"Now, we wait." I predicted.

:

AHHHHHHH! NO! NO! I REFUSE TO WRITE THE LAST CHAPTER! I don't wanna sto~p! But! I must suck it up! The last chapter is finally going to make its appearance! I hope you stay for it!


	69. We are Great Together, aren't We?

_Sena's POV_

Chapter 69... We are Great Together, aren't We?

I was right... Hiruma really was gonna leave me? Why? The bastard wanted me to forget about him? After all he's done to me, he wants me to just forget?

"Impossible," I uttered inaudibly.

If giving up was so easy, I would have done it already. I don't want to loose Hiruma. But, is it okay for us to stay together? Will it really work out?

.

_Hiruma's POV_

"What's taking so long? Sena's not really just gonna let me go like this, is he? Have I been doing it all wrong?" I started to grow nervous as I waited for the door to open. "Will I loose him, forever?"

I started to feel exceedingly anxious. Thinking I might get sick, I started to walk away from the door.

I heard a click, and then felt a sudden tug on the hem of my shirt. Turning my head, I saw Sena, barely hanging out of the door, grasping desperately onto my shirt.

"Sena," I felt a tsunami of relief flood over me.

"I," he began sheepishly. "I don't like being right, right now."

A smile bit at the corner of my lips. Sena is too great.

"I don't know what to do. I know why, though," he said, swallowing, trying to stop his quivering. "I'm not very smart. I can't make a plan and even if I could, it wouldn't work like I would hope. I never had to before. But you, you strategize brilliantly. Your plans work out.

"That's why I don't know what to do because you haven't told me what the plan was. I want to know, Hiruma," he looked directly into my eyes. "I want to know what you have planned for us."

"Ah," I sighed inwards. "He's too precious!"

Turning to face him, I took his hands into mine, kissing them both gently.

"Sena, I won't let you be right. I won't leave you. I'll always be with you as long as you want me there. Until the day comes when you find someone that resonates with your shine, someone that you actually deserve, I'll be here," I spoke softly, whispering my heart out to him.

Noticing the look on his face, I snickered goodheartedly.

"You really want to know my plan for us?" I smirked.

He nodded, albeit a bit uncertain.

"I want us to be happy together. I want us to make love every day. I want to cook for you, and I want you to cook for me. I want to spend every minute with you. Then, one day maybe, we will have a kid of our own. We'll raise the little demon together. Once we are older, we'll quit our mediocre jobs and escape to a southern island. We'll be happy together forever, since we live forever." I explained the whole spiel straight-forwardly, voicing my desires to him whole-heartedly, topping it off with a grandiose grin.

Sena was speechless. His eyes were wide, his eyebrows raised. Slowly, though, he reanimated himself.

"Wait," he began. "You want me to get _pregnant_?" he queried.

My smile faltered.

"W-well, no, not if you don't want to," I counter blasted.

"That's impossible."

"No! I'm a demon!"

"What does that have anything to do with me getting pregnant?" Sena glared at me questioningly.

"I'm _magical_!"

He looked at me fraught with uncertainty. Such a dubious child he is.

"Really?" he questioned my character.

"Really! I can show you! Demons can do things like that!"

Sena opened his mouth, but shut it quickly, putting a hand over it and cowering slightly.

"Sena?" I tilted my head, worried.

"Nothing, it's just, I almost accepted that challenge," he muttered behind his hand.

"So, you believe me?"

"I'll be doubtful for the rest of my life," he deadpanned expressively.

"Sena~!" I whined.

Sena started laughing a sweet, melodious laugh, one I haven't heard in so long. Smiling down at him, I squeezed his hand, the one still left in my grip. He looked up at me, giggling.

"I believe you," he smiled. "Are you sure it'll be a demon?" he started jesting.

"Why? You want it to be an angel?"

"I'm sure that wouldn't go over well," he slumped forward, sighing into my chest.

I laughed, patting his head with my free hand.

"If he takes after his mother, he'd be in serious trouble." I spoke openly. "A real handful, ya know?"

Sena smiled.

"A southern island, huh?" his words were muffled.

"Yeah, I think it would be nice."

"That is after we've seen the world, right?"

Apprehension filled me.

"Hiruma?" He turned his face up to me.

"I don't want to share you with the world," I hugged him close, not letting go of his hand.

He hugged my hand in return.

"I want to handcuff you to my arm," he leered meticulously.

Surprised at how honest he was, I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really," he nodded. "You can't leave me behind if you're handcuffed to me."

I felt the guilt from having to leave him behind in the fucking Gold Land reload back into my mind.

"I won't leave you anymore," I murmured, pained.

"I won't leave you either."

"Are you sure?" I pulled back to look at his face.

"Why do you keep saying that?" he thumped his fist against my chest.

"You're too good for me. I know there are better people than me out there. I'm afraid you'll find one," I expressed my fears, the weight slightly lifted.

"I see," he nodded. "You honestly believe I'd be able to leave you like that?"

I nodded shyly.

"Have I shown any signs of unfaithfulness to you?"

"No."

"Then stop thinking like that! I don't want you to be unfaithful. I don't want you to think I'll be unfaithful. You know what a good solution to that problem is?" he started scolding me, then lecturing me. "If we both just stay faithful, there won't be any problems."

"Then, you won't leave me?" I asked one last time as insurance.

"I'm staying right here with you."

Bending forward, I kissed his forehead softly. Pulling back, I placed my forehead against his, allowing myself a new perspective on his umber eyes.

"Hey Hiruma?" he began.

"Yes?" Wondering what he was going to say made me reply.

"I really like this guy." he started, smiling smugly at me. "He treats me like a piece of Heaven, but runs from me like I have the plague. What should I do?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Hunt him down and fucking kidnap the dumbass." I replied.

Sena lunged at me, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me firmly.

"I've hunted you down, Hiruma. Now all that's left is to fucking kidnap you," he purred.

"Try it." I challenged.

_Click!_

Looking down at my wrist, I gaped, completely and utterly surprised.

"Where did you get those from?" I interrogated.

"When I was down in Hell, I stole them from someone," he smiled happily, clasping the other end around his own wrist.

Sena had mysteriously taken out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed us together. He was serious when he said that. This isn't gonna be how it always is, right? I don't think I could stand being one-handed for too long.

"Why were you in Hell anyway?" I decided to ask a good question.

"Checking out what I was worth," he lowered his gaze, the pain still evident in the recesses of his eyes.

"Sena," I picked up my free hand, caressing his cheek gently, pushing the hair out of his face. "You know you're worth more than that, right?"

He stroked my hand mindlessly. Pointing his sight up to mine, his sharp eyes swallowed me whole. He still doubts me.

"Am I really? You seemed pretty ready to leave me just to go back to Hell. Am I, I don't know," he murmured tragically, sighing with the madness of uncertainty.

"Sena!" I asserted, seizing his attention with an iron grip. "You're priceless. You're worth more than Heaven, Earth, and Hell combined. Please realize that."

"Nh," Sena whimpered, accepting it with a grain of salt.

"Now, about these handcuffs," I changed the subject, lifting my bound hand into the air.

"Ah, yes. Well," Sena began, brightening up with enthusiasm. "I want you to take me to your house."

"Huh?"

"The one in Hell? I didn't bother looking for it when I was down there."

He smiled so innocently. He doesn't realize what he is really asking. He is asking to come to my home, meet my _family_, and then what? Does he want to stay for dinner? Does he want to do naughty stuff?

"You want to meet my family?" I asked skeptically.

"I don't have to, but since we are going to be together forever, I might as well."

His smile was so bright. Despite the doubt he had been feeling a minute ago, his shine had returned, along with his faith and trust in me.

"Alright," I sighed, giving in. No way was I gonna put a damper on his faith. "When do you wanna go?"

"Tonight? Er, actually, how about right now?" he suggested smugly.

I raised an eyebrow.

"It's already past eight o'clock."

"So? I want to visit, even if only for a short while."

.

Arriving at my house after a long trip at nine, we waited patiently for someone to answer the door after knocking three times.

"Hiruma, what are you're parents like?" Sena asked anxiously.

"Worse than me," I grunted.

.

_Sena's POV_

I'm nervous. So nervous. Too nervous. I'm about to meet Hiruma's parents as his lover. Hiiiii! What if they don't like me? What will I do?

Sneaking a glance at Hiruma, I observed his apprehension. He doesn't really want me to meet his parents.

Returning my eyes to the ground, I continued to fidget.

When I heard the door suddenly open, I almost jumped out of my skin. Looking up, I saw Hiruma inviting me in, having opened the door himself.

"Come on in. The door was unlocked," he invited, mortified.

Nodding, I walked in, hearing the door click shut and lock behind me. Taking off my shoes, I walked carefully into the house.

"Hiruma's home," I gawked.

I squeaked when the lights suddenly blinded me.

"You wanna see my home, right?" he smirked. "I think it looks better with the lights on."

Looking about, I noticed how normal it looks. I guess it only makes sense that every home would have the same basics. The kitchen looked normal. The living room was rather big, but was still rather normal in the sense that it was a comfortable place for people to lounge about. Heh, even the bathroom was normal.

After letting me get my eyeful of the house, Hiruma suggested we go up to his room. Elated, I accepted without a thought. Hiruma's room! I wonder what it's like?

"Hiruma," I whispered. "Are your parents home?"

He grinned.

"Why? Does naughty Sena wanna do dirty things in my room?"

I blushed tomato red.

"Cherry tomato~!" he giggled, poking my nose. "Even if you aren't a _cherry_."

Closing his bedroom door behind me, he locked it, concealing us from the world. The first thing I noticed was the bed. Black, red, and white, his bed was a mirage of mesmerizing color, even more so, since it was messy. The carpet, the second thing I noticed, was pure white. Incredible. That's when I noticed the rest of his room. The walls were painted with American Football and Football posters, along with a darts board. Decks of cards, darts, money chips and the like were scattered about the edge of the walls, feigning tidy. And then there was Hiruma Yoichi, sitting on his bed, inviting me over for a seat.

"Thanks for taking them off," Hiruma whispered into my ear once I had sat beside him. "Now I get to embrace you fully."

Kissing the base of my neck, he worked his way up, his lips gliding across my skin from my neck up to my chin and along to the corner of my lips before backtracking to my ear. Sighing peacefully, he kissed it, sucking and nibbling ticklishly upon the protruding cartilage.

"Nha, Hiruma," I called to him breathlessly.

"Mhm?" he responded, snuggling his nose into my hair.

"Wait for it," I smirked, chuckling inaudibly, too caught up in the pleasure to put effort into anything else.

Snickering, Hiruma reached his arms around my torso, stringing his hands at the hem of my shirt. I turned toward him for a riposte, but in turn, received his lips. Sneaking his hands under my shirt, I could feel the cold of late autumn gliding along my stomach and ribs, slithering up my chest and coiling around my nipples.

"Nya... Hiruma~," I begged for his attention.

"Sena~," he chuckled. "My little kitty in heat."

"I thought...! I tho... I was...! Naughty...?" I panted, squealing whenever he tweaked the cherry tips on my chest.

"That too," he winked at me seductively, pushing me down softly.

Pulling my shirt over my head, he then proceeded to put his mouth to work.

Moaning and groaning, I trembled with the intoxication. It was like he was shooting aphrodisiacs into my veins with his every touch...!

After feeling his lips tremble against my feverish skin, he sat up and released himself from the uncomfortable heat of his shirt. That's when I noticed he was straddling me.

Once I had noticed, I could feel every hair-line brush of the tents in our pants. I craved the vaguest touch, aiming for more. Hiruma soon noticed this and grinned, lying on top of me, placing our erections right on top of each other. Grinding his hips playfully, I could hear him panting through my own groans of agonious pleasure.

Pleading desperately, I finally asserted myself. Kissing Hiruma hard, I pushed onwards and upwards, pulling him up and back to his position on my lap. Keeping my lips on his and his attention occupied, I used this chance to fiddle with his zipper, unbuckling his belt and popping the button out. Hiruma was physically startled when he felt my hand against his briefs. A tremor ran through him and then through me. His hands had made their way to my pants, undoing them and bringing my penis out to play.

.

"*Yawn* My, how surprising," I heard someone thumping down the stairs slowly, a deep need for sleep engraved in their groggy voice. "Yoichi is making breakfast."

I looked up from where I was lying on the couch to see Hiruma's father approaching the stove where Hiruma was cooking.

"You hardly ever make breakfast. Welcome home," his father smiled, patting Hiruma on the shoulder.

Walking over to the living room where I was chilling, Hiruma's father noticed me.

"Hello, there. I'm Yoichi's father. You must be his friend," he introduced himself, holding a hand out for me.

Lifting my hand up, I introduced myself as well.

"I'm Kobayakawa Sena, Hiruma's l-l-l-l-lover. Nice to meet you, t-too."

Of course I stuttered! It would have been weird if I hadn't!

Hiruma's dad's face froze up at that. We shook hands, then. Right afterward, he headed back up the stairs, complaining about how he needed more sleep.

"Hiruma~," I whined. "I'm not sure your dad approves."

I pouted.

"It doesn't matter. They're hardly ever home anyway," he responded nonchalantly.

I whined a bit more into the couch, kicking my legs.

"Yo-kun!" I heard a female's voice echoing down the stairs. "Did you bring a girl home last night? I coulda sworn I heard noises coming from your room!"

I blushed. Hiruma's mom had heard us...! She doesn't sound too happy, either...

"When was the last time I brought a girl home?" Hiruma responded flatly.

"What were you doing then?" she asked, looking around.

Then she noticed me.

"Hello," she smiled.

I smiled nervously in return.

"Then you brought a boy home last night?" she inquired. "Congratulations! I've always hated the thought of grandchildren! They make you feel old!"

She didn't seem to care as she patted Hiruma's back, going into the fridge and grabbing the orange juice before going back upstairs.

"She took that rather well," I spoke up after a short silence.

"She doesn't like kids."

"...Ahuh."

Nodding, confused, I continued to lay, unable to do much else, since my ass hurts from last night. Ah, that was so nice! Hiruma held me so tight, I thought I would die!

.

"Se~na~!" Hiruma roused me from sleep, singing into my ear like a melodious bird. "Get up, get up! Don't you want to visit my school today?"

"Huh?" I grumbled, turning my head on the pillow, unable to move my tired, ancient-feeling body.

"Come on! I wanna bring you to my school! Just for today! How 'bout it?" he cheered.

"...No."

"Why~?"

"I'm tired."

"I'll get you some coffee."

"I hate coffee."

"I've made breakfast."

"I don't have a uniform."

"I have extras!"

"I can't move."

"I'll shoot you with some adrenaline."

"You have adrenaline lying around?" I glared at him, questioning why with my eyes.

"Do you wanna stay here alone all day?"

"...No."

"Then let's get you to the shower."

He threw back the covers and tossed me over his shoulder like a bag of sand, carrying me effortlessly as I contained no energy for resisting. Placing me in the bathroom attached to his room, he kept me standing as he undressed me. Even though I didn't have much on, it still took a while, since I refused to cooperate.

He huffed, glaring at me, before grinning like the demon he is. Tickling my sides, he woke me up, achieving his goal.

"You can go into the shower first," he offered, pointing me at the shower booth, the shower head already spouting warm water.

"Alright," I answered, stepping in and achieving happiness.

Since I didn't hear the door open, I was unsure if Hiruma was still in the bathroom. Peeking out of the shower curtain, I saw Hiruma stripping. Wriggling out of his pants and boxers, Hiruma then exhaled, standing tall and dragging his hand through his hair. Glancing over, our eyes met.

I jumped back into the shower immediately, face red up to my ears. Hearing the shower curtain move, I jumped. Looking behind me, I see Hiruma, without clothing, completely irresistible.

"W-w-w-why?" I blundered, unable to stay calm.

"Why? Why, because I wanted to wash you myself. I don't want you falling asleep on me," he grinned a devious grin.

I whimpered, unable to fight him, or the feeling his presence inflicts upon me.

.

After an _intense_ shower with Hiruma, we got dressed in Hiruma's school uniform. Heading down for breakfast, I fought desperately against the awkward of being around Hiruma's parents. His mother fawned over me, because I'm so short, but his father didn't look up from the morning paper.

"Gotta make it through this, for Hiruma!" I egged myself on through the awkward.

Stepping out of the house, we bid our farewells, and walked to the school.

"Are you sure you want me at your school? Won't I get in trouble?" I looked up at Hiruma, nervous.

"Nah, as long as we don't disrupt class, it doesn't matter if you're there. Besides," he wrapped an arm around my waist. "If I leave you alone, you'll get raped."

"Hi-Hiruma!" I frothed. "Don't say that so loud!"

"Why? You know it's true," he grinned.

I glanced down at the ground unable to shake the blush from my cheeks.

"Ever since last night, I've been feeling so happy, I feel like I could explode. I wish I knew how to show how happy I am. But how...?" I groveled internally, trying to make my brain and heart see eye to eye.

.

Hiruma and I had arrived to Hiruma's next class. I say arrived because we had to switch classrooms, having to go to a room full of tables and beakers and the like for experiments. It looks fun, but I don't know where to put myself...

"Sena," Hiruma motioned over to me. "Sit here."

Motioning for me to sit in the corner beside him, I complied, unable to think of a better idea.

Watching the experiment unfold, I was struck with awe and bewilderment, even though I wasn't really paying attention. In reality, I was thinking of scenarios that would put me and Hiruma together. I remembered that time when he had trapped me in the bathroom stall with him. Ah, the things that could have happened...

I turned a deeper red. I'm turning into a pervert...!

Ah, but no one could see my blush because the power suddenly zapped itself. I jumped out of my skin, huddling up to Hiruma in the process. Slipping off of our stools, we fell onto the tabletop, knocking over a couple of test tubes in the process.

Regaining our senses, we noticed our position, something no one else could do, since the lights were out. Straddling his waist, I decided this was my chance. Leaning down, I cupped his face and kissed him, just as the table lit up in flames. Hiruma, enjoying this ostentatious presentation of my affection, wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me like gravity on objects to him, keeping me close as the flames surrounded us.

Of course, by now, everyone can see us, but that doesn't matter. That just makes it all the more important for me to say it. Say it now! The time is right!

Pulling back for air, I purred gaily, "I love you, Yoichi."

Finally seeing his face painted in a red tint made all the pain we went through to get there worth it.

"I love you, too, Sena."

His arms never felt warmer than that day. I don't know if it was because of the flames or the emotions that caused the heat to jump onto the Kelvin scale, I just know that it felt great.

Hiruma felt great around me. I felt great in his arms. We are great together, aren't we?

:

Uwahhh! The last chapter is almost over...! I am grateful to everyone who read this all the way through...! I hope it was worth it! Please comment! Thank you for reading it to the very end! Ah, hey! Wait, the chapter isn't over yet! XD

:

_-In the Summer...-_

"Man, this training sure is tough," I panted as we took our break from the Death March. "It's still fun, though."

I smiled, noticing Hiruma approaching me with a water bottle.

"Hey, Hiruma," I grinned brightly.

"Fucking shrimp," he grinned, tossing me the water bottle.

Kissing my cheek, he continued on, tossing me a sexy smirk as he brought water to the others.

"That Hiruma hasn't changed..." I exhaled, thinking of how much he hasn't actually changed since we first met.

.

As I drifted between consciousness and sleep with the stars overhead, I started to think.

"How did I manage to get promoted from fucking angel to Sena, but then regress back to fucking shrimp?"

Glaring at the sky, I couldn't help but wonder about why I love Hiruma so much.

"I guess it's just 'cause he's Yoichi, the demon I can't help but love."

Smiling, I started to drift happily into sleep.

"Agh! I still don't get how that happened!"

Of course I raged about it! It'd be weird if I didn't!

-August 18, 2012


	70. Hiruma's Assignment From Hell

****This is just in case you guys wanted to see the actual assignment paper. This is pretty much the map of the story... By the way, this paper is, like, highly inappropriate for an actual school assignment! XD

**Hiruma's Assigment from Hell**

Name: Hiruma Yoichi Date: 4/13/12

**Assignment: Fallen Angel**

**Step 1:**

Find an angel that meets the requirements. (Must be the same gender, 9+ years old, pure in mind and heart. Aka, owns no dirty books, doesn't watch porn or masturbate.)

**Step 2:**

Discover their most cherished wish or deepest desire. You can do it through small talk, notes, or spying on them.

**Step 3:**

Get them to say their wish or desire in the form of a verbal statement. You can **NOT** threaten them. You are allowed to seduce them, though.

**Step 4:**

Make them feel sexually conscious of the people around them, but mainly you. You may use seductive tactics, but you can **NOT** service them in anyway (oral, hand, or intercourse).

**Step 5:**

Due to this new feeling they have, they will begin to masturbate (unless you did it wrong). Service them the first time and video tape it. (May only use your hand or a toy.)

**Step 6:**

Help them up to 5 more times. You MUST video tape each time.

**Step 7:**

Leave them be. Record when they come asking for more in your journal.

**Step 8:**

If they ask for more within:

2 weeks- you can go all the way

4 weeks- you can go all the way if they allow you to.

5 weeks- toys, mouth and hands only.

6 weeks- mouth and hands only.

7 weeks- hands only.

8 weeks- **YOU FAILED**.

**Step 9:**

*****Only if they came back within 5 weeks**.*** Ask them if they still want their wish or deepest desire fulfilled.

**Step 10:**

Yes: Fulfill it. Then have celebratory sex.

No: Ask for their reasoning. Write it down word for word in your journal. I'll decide if you** FAILED.**

***Requirements:**

-You **MUST** work in pairs.

-You **MUST** live on Earth during the execution of this project.

-Your lifestyle **DOES **affect your grade.

-One point is taken off every time you involve someone outside your group that isn't a human or your angel.

-If you get **CAUGHT**, I hold **NO RESPONSIBILITY** over your death and/or punishment.

**-GOOD LUCK AND DO YOUR FUCKING BEST!**


End file.
